Yu Yu Hakusho in America
by KoorimeHiei
Summary: PG13 for language This story may end up getting deleted. I have a better version of the same idea set up. If this does get deleted then the other story's name will end up changing. But who knows what I'm going to do anymore.
1. The team finds out

The Yu Yu Hakusho gang in America  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho character.  
  
One day over in Japan, King Enma, started to scold his son for not letting the spirit detectives go on a vacation. Koenma, King Enma's son, then finally gave in.  
"I will send them to America with that young girl named Amanda. Is that ok?" Koenma asked his father.  
"Go get them!" King Enma yelled. Koenma skidded out of the room and ran into the happy go lucky blue haired girl.  
"Koenma, sir? What is wrong?" Botan asked the panicky prince.  
"Get the group now," Koenma answered in a high voice and ran at full speed to his office. Botan produced an oar and hopped on to head down to Yusuke and the others. Lucky for her they were all together in the park. Hiei sitting in a tree with Kuwabara on the ground yelling up at him, and Kurama and Yusuke of to the side embarrassed.  
"Hello, all!" Botan said as she landed behind Kurama and Yusuke. The two jumped and turned to look at the way to happy Botan.  
"Hi Botan. Did you have to scare us?" Yusuke asked. Botan laughed as Hiei suddenly appeared next to her.  
"There is a new mission. I think," Botan exclaimed eagerly.  
"Hn, never trust a girl with a message," was Hiei response. Hiei suddenly found his face in the ground when Botan, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara hit him in the back of the head.  
"Don't ever insult a girl. It hurts their feelings," Kuwabara snapped. Hiei looked at Kuwabara and decided it was a good chance to get in a wicked good insult.  
"And the reason you know this is because you are a girl?" Yet again Hiei found his face in the ground.  
"Anyway, Botan you where saying," Kurama finally said. Botan looked at the group and then produced her oar again. The gang jumped on and she took off.  
"I will let Koenma explain everything. Mostly he just told me to get you all. I guess it must be very important," Botan explained as she twisted and turned. She did a few loops and finally landed outside Koenma's office. She turned around to see all four detectives where on the floor moaning from stomach pains.  
"That was the worst ride I ever took," Hiei moaned. Kuwabara, who was lying next to Hiei, threw up.  
"It most likely would have been better if we all hadn't just eaten. Well, shall we go see Koenma?" Kurama asked as he and Hiei pushed themselves up off the ground. Botan jumped eagerly and turned to open the doors of Koenma's office. Inside was a small desk with huge piles of papers as tall as Kuwabara. Behind the papers came a high-pitched kid voice, which turned out to be Koenma.  
"Good, you are all here. It seems that my father wants all spirit detectives to have vacations once in a while. Of course I agree and have decided to send you on a vacation. You will be going to America. America is a wonderful place and you will be able to learn how to speak American, cook and other things. We have found a home for each of you to stay in. All of the families live in a state called Rhode Island. They go to the same school and they live near each other. We really only have two families and both are very nice. You will be split up between the two houses. Yusuke and Hiei will be staying with the Peas family and Kurama and Kuwabara will be staying with the Kino family.  
"The Peas family is really two houses and each week you will change among the two. One house is owned by Ron Peas and the other owned by Kat Peas. The two were once married by divorced because something wasn't right. Well any ways, you each have some folders telling you more about the ones you will be staying with. In each house there are girls. In the Peas you will meet Yara. In the Kino you meet Nikki. Yara and Nikki have been friends for a while and can speak some Japanese but not a lot. They will teach you the language spoken in America. Yara and Nikki have given each other nicknames. Yara's is Koorime and Nikki's is Kitsune. Please ignore the nicknames. So, you will leave in a few days. Any questions?" Koenma asked the gang. Each one of them was standing in complete shock. They would never have expected it.  
"Uh, we get no say in this?" Kuwabara finally asked. The others then snapped out of their trances and looked to Koenma for the answer.  
"Unless you want to meet my father, I suggest that you do this. Any more questions?"  
"No," Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei said as they tried to silence Kuwabara from asking another stupid question. Koenma hopped off his desk and walked around to face the detectives better. "Follow me please."  
The gang looked at each other but soon followed Koenma out of the office. As they all walked the halls of the spirit world, they meet up with ferry-girls. Each said hi in their own-unique way. Kurama and Hiei had both opened the folders and were studying everything in them. Yusuke and Kuwabara, on the other hand, had thrown each folder out and said they knew all they ever wanted to know.  
"These girls seem pretty smart. It says here that Nikki can do the Spirit Gun and learned how to do by watching a television show. Hiei, does Yara know anything like that?" Kurama asked. When he looked over at Hiei he say the Koorime in shock.  
"Yara can do an original Dragon of the Darkness Flame. She calls it Dragon of the Lightest Flame. It is stronger and harder to control compared to the Dark Dragon and she is the only one who has been able to master how to use it. She can also use Rose Whip and Spirit Gun. It is said that if she really wanted to she could do the Spirit Sword but does not feel like it," Hiei answered Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped and turned to ask Hiei more about Yara but only got a cold stare.  
"That is another reason I want you to check out these girls. They know a lot about the Spirit World and how to use Spirit energy techniques. It is hard to believe that all they did was watch and American (A/N: I know it is Japanese but in this story it is American and same for Dragon Ball Z.) show called Yu Yu Hakusho, only to learn the spirit techniques. They also watch a show called Dragon ball Z and have been trying to learn how to fly. Yara almost succeeded until, a new ghost ran through her. The ghost made Yara lose all concentration and she fell. Yara is spiritually aware of ghosts and lately of people's spirit energy. Please don't be shocked when they might ask things that are truth. For example, they know of your sister Hiei. Kurama, they know of the Youko form and Yusuke, they know you are half demon. Lie to them when they ask of these things. Now, you may go home and pack for this year long trip," Koenma said after he stopped and turned to look at each of them.  
"What if we don't want to?" Kuwabara asked again. Koenma looked at him and shook his head. He was thinking how stupid Kuwabara could be so stupid. Kurama and Yusuke worked together to finally get Kuwabara to shut up and to move. "Muph, Stof!!!! I can wawk forr mi seff!"  
"What?" Yusuke asked as he lifted his hand.  
"I can walk for my self!!! Urameshi, you touch me again and you die!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
End of chapter one. Hope you like. 


	2. A little family problem

Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I really wish I did.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Oh, I will die will I? Yeah right. You can't even kill a squirrel. So how would you kill me?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara as Kurama let go of him. Kuwabara shrugged and turned away.  
"I wouldn't tell you ever. Well I better get home and pack. See you all in a few days," Kuwabara turned and left them. Course he was heading in the wrong direction. Hiei smiled at this and stopped Kurama from going to help the upset friend.  
"I want to see how long it tacks him to find that he is going the wrong way," Hiei said and Kurama stared at the short fire/ice demon. Koenma at this point had also stopped and turned to see where Kuwabara was going. Yusuke, lucky for them, had a watch and started to time Kuwabara. About a hour later Kuwabara walked passed them. His chest was stuck out pretty far.  
"I knew that was the wrong way. I was just fooling around. Cool, Hun?" Kuwabara said as he walked away. Hiei shook his head. They all followed after Kuwabara and soon all were home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Mom, I am home. I need to tell you, dad, and bro something," called Kurama when he got home. He walked farther into the house when a sudden blur came from side shadow. Kurama turned around only to get tackled by his little brother.  
"Hey, Shuuichi! I am glad you are home! Are you going to stay with us?" Shuichi asked Kurama. Kurama's nice warm smile fell after his brother asked the question. Kurama felt bad. He had barely been home to play with him and now he has to go to America for a year. "Shuuichi?"  
"That is why I have to talk to you, mom and dad. Shuichi, I love you lots but my job is making it so that I can't stay with your for a long time. See I found out today that I have to go on a mission to America and stay for a year. And if I don't then I will be hurting you because they will come and torture you until I do go. I don't want you hurt cause of me....." Kurama looked up into the eyes of his brother and say tears weld up in his eyes. Kurama went to wipe them away but was shoved back. His brother took off and was caught by their mother.  
"I knew that this would happen. Shuuichi, every time we start to see you hang around something happens and you have to go! Shuichi can't handle it anymore. So it is this decision. Either stay with us for a full year starting right now or never come back to us," she told her son. When he looked deep in her eyes, he finally saw the pain he was giving them. He couldn't believe it. He was going to either get killed by King Enma or live with out his only family!  
"Mom, you don't under...." Kurama started but was silenced by his stepfather.  
"No, we understand Shuuichi. You don't. You have hurt us enough. We need to know what your decision is by tonight. I the mean time I suggest you pack up. You stay with us and we will all go out on a nice family vacation. Go now," He told Kurama. Kurama's brother took off for upstairs to pack with Shoiri close behind. Kurama finally got up and walked over to the stairs. "Shuuichi, if you want to tell me something then tell me now. Before I kick you out or I don't speak to you for a few weeks."  
"Dad, look, I am a demon and I have been protecting all of man kind. I am a spirit detective for the Spirit World and I need to do this. The King of the Spirit World will kill me if I don't go. Please Dad, let me go and when I return I promise to stay with the family for three years," Kurama said. Tears began to well up into his eyes and he started to cry. His stepfather walked up to him and leaned over him.  
"That was the worst excuse I have ever heard. I hope that before tonight, you have a better reason that is the truth," was all his father said. Kurama took off before his stepfather could change his mind about his decision. When Kurama reached his room he found Hiei sitting on his bed.  
"What do you want Hiei?" Kurama snapped at the little koorime. Hiei looked at him strange and headed for the window. "Hiei, wait. I'm sorry. My parents just threaten to throw me out and disown me."  
"I know. I heard it all from up here. Kitsune, what are you going to do?" Hiei asked and he turned around with a worried face on. Kurama looked at Hiei and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I have no idea. I mean, if I stay with my family then King Enma will kill me and if I go I become disowned. Two very good choices." Kurama told Hiei. He collapsed on the bed and yet again began to cry. Hiei walked up to Kurama and looked over him and sighed.  
"Kitsune, I will be right back," with that said Hiei disappeared. Kurama shot up and called Hiei's name. Course the little demon was already gone. A few minutes later Hiei returned with a huge grin on his face.  
"What are you so happy about?" Kurama asked. Hiei didn't say anything. Kurama suddenly became worried. "Hiei, what did you do? You better tell me or I will kill you!"  
"Don't worry. Just come to America with the rest of us. You will come back to a home," and again Hiei disappeared. Kurama shrugged and began to pack for America.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few days later everyone meet at the airport. Kurama was still trying to find out what Hiei did to his family but got nothing out of the koorime. Kuwabara was talking to his sister trying to explain to her that it was a mission and not a vacation when Yusuke arrived with Keiko hanging on his back.  
"What do you mean you HAVE to go!! You are going to miss school! The teachers will be furious! Yusuke answer me!" Keiko was calling. Yusuke continued to ignore her as he walked up to Kurama and Hiei.  
"So how was your last few days?" he asked Kurama and Hiei.  
"I almost got disowned," Kurama snapped at Yusuke. Every fight that was going on at that point was dropped to ask Kurama more.  
"What happened? Man, I would never have thought that Mister Perfect would be threaten to be disowned," Kuwabara said. Kurama turned to look at Kuwabara and gave him an evil stare. Kuwabara yelped and ran behind his sister.  
"Kurama, that is not like you at all! What is wrong?" Keiko asked.  
"None of your business. Now can we board the plane or what?" Kurama said as he started to storm off. But was stopped when a ten year old boy came and ran in front of him.  
"Shuuichi, I am sorry. I want you to stay! Please stay brother!" cried the kid. Everyone but Hiei stood in shock.  
"Shuuichi, please come home dear. I need you, I want you! Please! I am sorry about the disowning thing! I just wanted you to stay home. I have missed you too much! Your short friend back there told us that you need to do this for your job. But you don't really! You can quite! Please stay home!" cried Kurama's mother as she hugged Kurama tight in her arms. Kurama whispered something into her ear and she cried hard. But after a little while she let go and told him that she will have the door open for him when he returns. And with that she got up and grabbed Shuichi. They left together as the others caught up to Kurama.  
  
End of chapter two. Hope you like. Sorry all you Kurama fans! I know, I love him too but you know that sooner or later one of the families was going to do that! Kuwabara's sister has already done it and by the was Yusuke's mom acts, I bet she has done it before. And of course Hiei has no family that would care. Well please review and wait for the next chapter. 


	3. The plane ride

Disclaimer: As of now I only own Yara and Nikki. The Yu Yu Hakusho gang is not mine. Pouts.  
  
Chapter Three: The plane ride.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You expect me to go and ride that stupid hunk of metal? How does the thing even fly? I would rather go on one million trips with Botan an her oar than go on this!" Hiei snapped as Kurama showed him the planes. Hiei, of course, didn't want to go on the plane but when he mentioned Botan and her oar, they appeared. Hiei took his sentence back only to stare long and hard at Kurama.  
"Hiei, it is either you take the trip to America with Botan, you take the plane or you swim across the Pacific Ocean and run over half of the United States. If you are so scared then ride with Botan. But I must admit, that is scarier than the plane," Kurama told Hiei. Hiei stared at Kurama longer and harder, then snapped that he would go on the plane.  
"I just don't want to be surrounded by humans in a confined plane. Kurama and if I am, guess who is going to die when we get to America?" Hiei said as he gave Kurama an evil eye. Kurama gulped as he tried to explain what a plane was to the fire demon. Over by an ice cream parlor was Kuwabara and Yusuke.  
"This is good ice cream. I wonder how it will taste in America? I bet it won't be as good. Urameshi, should we bring food for this ride?" Kuwabara asked as some ice cream slipped out of his mouth. Yusuke looked up and groaned at the ice cream. He swallowed his ice cream and turned to Kuwabara.  
"Please swallow, before you talk Kuwabara. The plane ride is only three hours and we will be stopping all over. In three hours how hungry can you get?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked up at the ceiling and started to think. (A/N: Yeah, like that could happen. Wait, I hear machines moving inside Kuwabara's head! He is thinking?!)  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh........" Kuwabara said. Yusuke facevalted and looked back up at the ugly lug. Yusuke thought.   
"Kuwabara, are you really thinking?" Hiei said after having a huge fight with Kurama about the mechanics of planes. Kurama lost only because Hiei stumped him when they got into a yelling random things fight. (A/N: That is when two people go up to each other and instead of having a normal conversation, they yell out random words. For example: Hiei: Hello. Kurama: Hell. Hiei: Yusuke. Kurama: Loser. Hiei: Kuwabara. Kurama: Fat. Hiei: You. Kurama: Smart. Hiei: Jerk. Kurama: Hiei. And so on and so on. For all those idiots who don't know.)  
"I think he is. Look at all the smoke coming out of his ears!" Yusuke said. They all stared silently at Kuwabara as he was deep in thought. (A/N: YEAH RIGHT!)  
"Can a baka really think?" Hiei finally asked.  
"Last I knew they couldn't." Kurama answered for Hiei. Kuwabara at this points starts to snore. Everyone but him facevalts.  
"Will flight passengers for flight number 13 head to loading bay 13! Thank you for choosing Japan Airlines and have a nice day," called a female voice from the intercom system.  
"That is us, you guys. Guys?" Kurama said as he looked around for Yusuke and the others. He turned around to see that all three were racing to see who would get to loading bay 13 first. Kurama sighed and took off after them.  
They all stopped as they saw the huge crowd in front of the loading door. Hiei looked over at Kurama and gave him an 'I am going to kill you' look. Kurama smiled nervously and walked up to another passenger.  
"What is going on here?" he asked the passenger. The passenger stopped and turned around.  
"They are waiting for four guys to come. Those lucky bastards get first class cause of their rich dad or boss. It really sucks. You know what, you four meet the description that they gave us! HERE THEY ARE!!!!!!!! THESE ARE THE FOUR!" shouted the passenger as she grabbed Kurama and started to push to the front. The others followed and soon found the other passengers giving them evil glares and making a path to the front.  
"Your names?" asked a security guard.  
"Kurama, and this is Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke," Kurama stated and in turn pointed to the others. The security guard then pointed to the walkway.  
"Follow that down there and you should meet up with a friend. There, they will show you where to sit," the guard snapped back. Hiei walked right past Kurama and the guard, into the hallway. Kurama followed with Yusuke and Kuwabara behind him.  
When they got to the end of the hallway they saw a female flight attendant. She wore a blue shirt and blue skirt like all flight attendants. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue and her hair was a unnatural green.  
"Hi, I am guessing that you are Koenma's group? Please follow me and I will show you to first class. You are all very lucky to be in the first class here, cause you will be all alone," said the all to cheerful flight attendant. She was a lot worse than Botan, if that is even possible. She showed them down many areas and they found them selves in a well-lavished area. "This is where you will be staying on your trip. There is a bar full of drinks and food over there. There is a TV and Playstation 2 over on the other side of the chairs. The library is on the right side of the TV and the workout area is on the left. Have fun and enjoy your flight!"  
With that the flight attendant left the boys in a state of shock. Everything was set up to their needs. Kuwabara and his food, Yusuke and the video games, Kurama and the books, and Hiei with the workout area. Hiei with out saying a word walked over to the workout area and started. Kurama and Yusuke raced side by side toward the TV and library. Kuwabara calmly walked over to the bar to get some food.  
"You boys having fun yet?" asked an all to cheery voice. Yusuke dropped his controller and turned to see a young looking female with blue hair standing right behind him.  
"BOTAN! What are you doing here?" Yusuke blurted. Botan's happy face suddenly became unhappy.  
"Fine, if you don't want me," she said as she turned to walk away.  
"You're a terrible liar Botan," Hiei snapped as he got off he of the machines.  
"Hee hee. I guess you are right! Well Koenma sir has sent me here to see how you were doing and to check on you during all parts of the trip. I really can't wait to see how everything will go! Well I see you are all having fun so I will go. See you all in a few days for another check up! Bye!" and with that she disappeared.  
"Man, this stinks! We have to get checked up on! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT TODDLER! Well back to my game," Yusuke said and he turned to play his game. Throughout the trip Kuwabara moved back and forth from Yusuke and the game to annoying Hiei to the bar. Finally, after about three and half hours the trip ended.  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!! Muwahahahahahahahahahahaha! Well how will the meeting with the Kino and Peas family go? Read the next chapter to find out!!!!!! Please review and help me with my story! I need a few ideas on where Nikki and Yara should bring them! I was thinking about Disney and if you have more ideas I would love to hear them! Bye for now! 


	4. The Meeting

Hey, KoorimeHiei here!! I just wanted to thank my THREE reviewers!!! Course none of them really helped. No offense to you all, but I need ideas! I would like some places for the gang to go and no one is helping!!!! Man, I need help! Oh and Kitsune-mewtwo, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FACT THAT THE PLANE WOULD HAVE TO GO AT MOCK3 SPEED TO GET FROM JAPAN TO AMERICA IN THREE HOURS!!!!! IT IS A STORY, I (the author) CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!!!!     Disclaimer: I own only Yara and Nikki. I WANT THE YU YU HAKUSHO GANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Chapter Four: The Meeting   
  
"Man, that was a short trip! Fun while it lasted though. Kurama, do you know where we are to meet Yara and Nikki?" Kuwabara asked. He was just trying to be annoying and he was to a short fire demon. Hiei was getting closer and closer to killing Kuwabara with every word he had to say.  
  
"We are suppose to meet them over by the baggage pick up area. So, lets go," Kurama answered Kuwabara and calmed Hiei a little. The gang started to head over to the baggage pick up area when they saw two girls about their age walk in front of them. One was a tall girl with brownish colored hair that reached a little past her shoulders. She wore a red shirt with blue and white shorts. Her legs were long and slender that seemed to look as though they went on forever. She mostly look like a delicate beauty but her spirit energy brought on the aspect that she was pretty powerful and not to mess with her. The other girl was short, almost shorter or the same height as Hiei. She wore a tight black no sleeve shirt with black shorts. Her legs were a little fatter that the other girl's but still thin. This girl walked with the attitude that Hiei usually had and seemed just as tough.  
  
"Wow, hot!" Yusuke said as he stared at the girls. Kuwabara agreed with a whistle and the girls turned around.  
  
"Who are you?" the 'delicate beauty' asked.  
  
"I am Kazuma Kuwabara! Would you be kind enough to come closer?" Kuwabara asked. With that Hiei finally snapped and hit Kuwabara. The girls giggled and look to the other three.  
  
"I am Shuuichi Minamino. Behind me is Yusuke Urameshi and Hiei Jaganshi," Kurama said as he took a step forward.  
  
"Ch, Kurama," Hiei said. One of the girls giggled at this.  
  
"I am Nikki Kino and this is Yara Peas. Are you the group from Japan?" asked the 'delicate beauty.' Kuwabara got up and looked at the girls again and finally noticed how high their spirit energy was.  
  
"WOW!! You two are strong!" Kuwabara blurted out. Nikki laughed and Yara sighed heavily. Yusuke and Kurama looked over at Kuwabara and wondered how stupid he really is. Hiei just shook his head as he sighed.  
  
"Yes, we are the group from Japan and you two must be the family members we are staying with," Kurama said after getting over Kuwabara stupidity. Kuwabara on the other hand acted as though he had stated a fact that no one else knew.  
  
"Yes, well lets go get your things. We need to meet our parents over by there anyway," Nikki said to the group. The gang then headed over to the baggage pick up area and meet Nikki's and Yara's parents and siblings.  
  
"So, you are the Japanese kids?" Yara's mother asked. Kurama nodded and the introductions began.  
  
"This is my foster mother, Pat. And this is my foster father, Don. My 'brother', Matt is over there," Yara told Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't listening.  
  
"This is my mother, Mary. This is my father, Peter. And last is my sister Missy. I warn you stay away from her!" Nikki told Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei. Yusuke decided to listen to her. Kuwabara was ignoring all of it. Kurama sighed as he realized that Kuwabara wasn't paying attention. Nikki just laughed slightly and Yara looked away.  
  
"So which of you four are Hiei and Yusuke?" Pat asked the group. Hiei and Yusuke stepped forward. "Good. Well get your things and we'll be on our way. There is a long ride home. Yara, go unlock the car with your brother."  
  
"But..." Yara started, but was fallen on deaf ears. Kurama and Kuwabara were talking, Nikki and Missy were running off to their car, Hiei and Yusuke were getting their things and the parents were talking. Matt was already around the corner. Yara knew that if she didn't beat her brother to the car then they would all be locked out so she took off after her brother. A few hours later everyone was home. Yara showed Hiei and Yusuke to the rooms that they had to stay in and Nikki did the same at her house. The gang had an easy day in America and planned on it staying that way. But boy, were they wrong.  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!! Muwahahahahahahahaha! Well, how will day two in America go? I think it will be messy! They will go down to Florida! DISNEY WILL BE SO FUN!!!! It will be a while before I can get that chapter up. I a planing on it being long but then again, don't really count on it.  
  
Hiei: What is this Disney?  
  
Kurama: You don't want to know! KoorimeHiei, you aren't serious on sending us there are you?  
  
KoorimeHiei: So what if I am?  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: YEAH!!!! DISNEY!!!!!  
  
Kurama and Hiei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KoorimeHiei out. 


	5. Heading to Diseny

Disclaimer: I WANT THE YU YU HAKUSHO GANG!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: No you don't.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah I do and What are you going to do about it?  
  
Hiei: this.... * Picks up phone and says something. Men in black suits come and take disclaimer away. *  
  
Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! * Fades out. *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Heading to DISNEYWORLD!!!!!!!  
  
"WAKE UP YOU TWO!!!!" called a male voice. Yusuke and Hiei jumped high into the air in shock. Once they landed Yusuke look over at the digital clock and saw that it read 4:30 am. Yusuke moaned and Hiei fell back down on the bed. Both were so out of it that they didn't hear Matt Peas open the door and enter the room. In Matt's hand was a siren. Matt put it right up to Yusuke's ear and somehow produced a second which he laid near Hiei's ear. He back away and pushed a button on a little panel that came out of his pocket. When Matt pushed the button the siren went off and could be heard from light years away when mixed with the two boys screams.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Yusuke screamed as he tried to catch his breath. But before Matt could answer Hiei had jumped up and had his katana right up against Matt's neck.  
  
"You better have a good explanation for this you fucken bastard. No one wakes me up unless they have a death wish or a good explanation. Get started," Hiei growled under his breath. Yusuke laughed at the sight and Yara entered the room.  
  
"We are going to Disney World. It is a park down in Florida. We have to get on a plane and we spend about two weeks down in Florida going to all the different theme parks. The rides are the best so cool down man," Matt said as Hiei released his hold. Yara laughed.  
  
"You should have killed him Hiei. You would have been better off. He is a hell of a lot worse than Kuwabara. And he is about 18. Come on. We are heading put to Florida," Yara said as her 'brother' slinks out of the room. Yusuke sighed and fell back against the bed to sleep some more. But at this time Hiei was wide awake and pissed. He looked over at the mattress that Yusuke sleeps on and got an idea. With Yara's help they maneuvered over to the bed, grabbed the mattress and flipped it with Yusuke along with it.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Yusuke snapped as he got the heavy mattress off. Yara and Hiei were rolling over laughing at Yusuke's predicament. At this point the phone rang. Pat called up and said that it was Kuwabara, Kurama, and Nikki. Yara ran to the nearest phone and turned on speaker.  
  
"Mushi, Mushi Guys. Nikki, you got them up with no problem?" Yara said after she and Hiei recovered from their laughter.  
  
"Mushi, Mushi Koorime. Yeah Kurama and Kuwabara are up. Kuwabara protested greatly though. How is Hiei and Yusuke?" Nikki asked as Yara, Hiei and Yusuke hear Kuwabara moan from pain in the background with Kurama scolding him.  
  
"Matt got them with a few of his sirens. You remember them right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Does he remember my reaction?"  
  
"Hell yeah. He has promised never to mess with us again. Hiei of course tried to kill Matt. Yusuke just swore."  
  
"Yusuke later had a fun flip though," Hiei said through a rare smile.  
  
"THAT WAS NOT FUN YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!! I had a stupid mattress land on me when Yara and Hiei flipped it on me," Yusuke explained. On the other line they could hear laughter.  
  
"You.... Hahahahahaha.... Mean..... Hahahahaha.... A mattress.... Hahahahahahaha.... Beat you? Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Kuwabara said through hysterical laughter.  
  
"Yeah, but a stick no a twig could beat you!!! I can see it now. Kuwabara walking down the street and sees a twig. 'Oh, you want to fight me do you? Bring it on!!' The first hit is set. It is from Kuwabara, he missed the twig and hit the pavement. 'OW MY HAND!!!! I am going to get you!!!' Kuwabara strikes blow after blow and continues to miss. 'Stop moving you stupid thing!' Kuwabara cries even though the twig is not moving. Kuwabara's hands are all bloody so he resorts to his head and misses the twig again and fall unconscious loseing the battle," Yusuke said as Kuwabara tried to threaten him but failed.  
  
"Look, we should get downstairs. Our parents will be wanting us ready to go soon. Well, see you all at the airport. We have first class whenever we are with you Koenma is paying for anything we buy an anywhere we go. Come on. Lets get a move on here!!! Bye, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Nikki!" Yara called. they all hung up and headed downstairs and loaded everything into the car and headed out tot the airport.  
  
(A/N: I won't bore you with all the details so lets just say they waited for three hours in the airport, new security takes longer to get through. Finally they get into first class and in about forty five minutes.... [I know that it tacks longer but I don't care. Now I don't want a review stating the fact that it would take how ever much speed for the plane to travel, I WANT IT THAT WAY. This concerns you KITSUNE-MEWTWO!!!!] ... they land safely in Florida.)  
  
Once off the plane, they all go and claim there baggage, go outside into the 99 degree weather. Pat and Mary called for a taxi for both families but soon found that the adults needed two cars so they called for two more taxis. So they had four taxis with 12 people. So, Pat, Don, and Matt took taxi number one. Mary, Peter, and Missy took taxi two. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Nikki took three and Hiei, Yusuke, and Yara took taxi four. All four taxis then headed over to the Animal Kingdom Lodge and let everyone get out. It ended up that there were six rooms. (Just guess who stayed with who. NO DIFFERENT SEX IN SAME ROOM OTHER THAN PAT, DON, MARY, AND PETER!!!!)  
  
"Well, it seems the four of us have to share a room," Kuwabara stupidly pointed out. Kurama sighed along with Hiei as he wondered how he was going to survive any of this.  
  
"COME ON!!! TIME TO GO TO DISNEY!!!!!!!!!" Cried Matt as he ran through the room jumping up and down. Yara and Nikki came up to the door both in tank tops with cut off shorts. Both girls had their hair in a pony tail and looked pretty darn hot. Kurama and Hiei found that they could not seem to get their eyes off of the two girls. Even Hiei's jagan eye wanted something bad for Hiei felt a wave of sudden pain coming from his jagan.  
  
"Come on boys we have got to boggy if we want to get on the rides before a crowd builds up and we want to ditch everyone else in this party," Yara said is a sexy voice. Yusuke and Kuwabara could not help but fall head over heals with that. Course Yara was looking directly into Hiei's eyes and never saw what the two did. After the guys all recovered from the appearance of Nikki and Yara, the gang took off to find the busses that would take them to the parks.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I am sorry, but I had to. I need ideas on what to do. The first ride I was going to put the on was going to be in Magic Kingdom. It would be a little kiddy ride though. Here are your choices...  
  
A) It's A Small World After All.  
  
B) Peter Pan's Flight.  
  
C) Dumbo.  
  
D) Winnie The Pooh's Adventure.  
  
E) Buzz Lightyear Star Command.  
  
F) Aladdin's Magic Carpet Ride.  
  
G) Tikki Room.  
  
H) Hall of Presidents.  
  
I) Pirates Of The Caribbean.  
  
J) Tom Sawyer's River Rafts.  
  
K) Country Bear Jamboree  
  
L) Tea Cups.  
  
M) Merry-go-round.  
  
N) Diamond Jim's.  
  
O) Grand Prix Raceway.  
  
P) Wedway People Mover.  
  
Q) Carousel Of Progress. 


	6. Magic Kingdom part one

KoorimeHiei here. I want to thank the two that reviewed and gave me an answer. But after I thought about it I decided that J, K, M, and N will not be any of the rides. See I can only do rides that I have been on and know about. But if you know about a ride that I have not mentioned yet please review and I will put the gang on it.  
  
Hiei: WHY US?  
  
Kurama: Shut up. At least she hasn't killed any of us yet.  
  
Yusuke: And that is a good thing? Yara's brother Matt is even more annoying than Kuwabara, Botan and rabid fan-girl put together!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: I bet that Missy is worse! She ran in to the room I was staying in and pulled down my pants, took off with my red hearted boxers, and wrote things all over my nice white shirts!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: You think that is bad? Try waking up to a siren right next to your ear!  
  
Kuwabara: I can live with that.  
  
Kurama: Lets get on with the story! Oh and KoorimeHiei does not own the Yu Yu Hakusho group or Disney.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
Magic Kingdom  
  
"So the busses are where?" asked Missy. Ever since they all got down to the bus stop she was complaining. She complained about the weather, the ground, the animals, Kuwabara, the other people waiting, and anything else that would cross her mind. Hiei was about to blow her head off when the busses came. Lucky for the gang, they were first up to the Magic Kingdom bus. But Yara, Hiei, Kurama and Nikki still had to give up their seats. Yara did it for a young mother with one toddler. Kurama and Nikki gladly gave up their seats for an elderly couple. Hiei, was sadly forced when the husband came on and looked very out of breath.  
  
"Why did I have to give up my seat? I was here first," Hiei snapped at Yara who had succeeded in pulling him out of the seat for the man. Yara sighed and shook her head as she explained once again that is a kind gesture. Plus the youth should be grateful to the elders. But Hiei still didn't get it.  
  
"WE ARE HERE!!!!!" Screeched Missy as she squirmed in Mary's arms. Lucky for Yara who was tired of repeating herself for Hiei. Once the doors opened everyone got out. Yara, Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke were all talking. Kuwabara was talking to Matt and Missy. And the four adults were talking. So none of them saw the lines of people waiting for tickets to get in. But the gang walked strait by them all and when right to the gates. Once at the gates they saw no lines and no one had gone in. Pat smiled and lined up all the kids in front and the adults in back. After about three minutes the group had entered.  
  
"So what ride are we going on first?" asked Don. The kids looked at each other. Yara and Nikki had planed on leaving with Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama and possibly Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey, can't we go off on our own and meet back here at say closing time?" asked a hopeful Nikki.  
  
"No. We will stick together for the first oh, fourteen rides. And Missy gets to choose them," answered Pat. Yara looked up and then sighed.  
  
"That leaves four rides for us to do on our own! Plus, there are fourteen kiddy...... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" cried Yara. Pat smiled, she knew her foster daughter would realize that there were fourteen kiddy rides and about four rides geared for the elders.  
  
"I SAY WE DO 'MAD TEA PARTY FIRST'!!!!!!" cried Missy as Yara and Nikki cried no.  
  
"What is this 'Mad Tea Party'?" Hiei snapped.  
  
"You go into a closed ring and sit in tea cups. In the center of a tea cup is a sliver disk which you spin to make you spin. The faster the disk spins the faster you go," moaned Yara. Hiei smiled an evil smile.  
  
"I get Kuwabara in my cup!" Hiei called. Kuwabara's smile dropped for he knew what might happen.  
  
"There can be six to a cup. So I say that Pat, Don, Mary, Peter, Missy and Matt go in one and the rest go in another. How is that?" Yara said finally. Everyone agreed and Yara looked over at the four boys. "Nikki and I will spin for us all and we will see who throws up first. If you do please lean your head out of the cup."  
  
"Why? I don't think you can spin us that fast," Yusuke said. Nikki and Yara looked at each other and smiled. The guys looked at each other and gave fearful looks.  
  
"So where do we go?" asked Kurama. Pat turned to a stand behind him. Kurama turned and saw park maps an grabbed a few. He gave one to the adults and one to whoever else wanted one. They found where the Mad Tea Party was and Yara looked at the guys.  
  
"Race you. And use all of your speed!" Yara said. But Pat grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"You may only race if you have someone who is not racing on your back," Pat said and hoped that none could carry them. Hiei offered Don a ride on his back, Yusuke offered Peter, Kurama offered Missy, Nikki offered Kuwabara and Yara took Pat. (A/N: Matt and Mary took a little cart and already took off.  
  
"Ready? Set? GO!!!" Cried Yara. Within a second the entire group disappeared. Hiei, Yara and Nikki were neck and neck. Kurama and Yusuke seemed to be fighting over second. After two seconds the race was over for Hiei, Yara and Nikki but Yusuke and Kurama took three seconds longer.  
  
"I say that Yara won. Hiei's hair does not count," Mary snapped at Matt.  
  
"Hiei won by a HAIR!!!!!!!" yelled Matt  
  
"Yara" snapped Mary.  
  
"Hiei" screamed Matt.  
  
"YARA" Mary slapped Matt.  
  
"HIEI" Matt glared at Mary.  
  
"YARA" Mary yelled  
  
"HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt snapped as Hiei and Yara walked over.  
  
"It was a tie so it does not matter. Lets just get on the tea cups," Yara said. She wanted to get these kiddy rides over with and fast. The gang looked over to the Tea cups. Lucky for them there were still two cups left. A black and a red. Hiei looked over at Missy and the adults. He then seemed to disappear then reappear at the cup. Yara and Nikki did them same. The appeared at the black one and left the red for the others. Hiei moved in and had to sit next to Yara. On Yara's other side was Yusuke then Kuwabara then Nikki and last Kurama. "LETS GET REDY TO SPINNNNNNNNNN!"  
  
It started the disk started to loosen and Nikki and Yara grabbed hold and spun the disk. They immediately shot around in a three hundred degree turn and started to slow but Nikki and Yara kept on going. This was about the time that Hiei noticed that three cups were stuck on a platform that also moved. He looked into Kurama's eyes with horror stuck in his eyes. Kurama smiled but it fell when he realized what Hiei was upset about. They were all going to be sick after this ride. Nikki and Yara had leaned in on to the disk and didn't seemed to be fazed by the spinning so Kurama and Hiei leaned in with them leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara out to real around all they like. After what seemed like forever the ride finally slowed down. Nikki and Yara stopped spinning the disk and grabbed the edges to make the spinning stop sooner for the gang. When the four finally looked over to Yusuke and Kuwabara they saw that the two were both very pale. Kuwabara's face suddenly turned green and he spun his head out of the cup and threw up. Seconds later Yusuke joined him. Yara and Nikki simple smiled. Once off the ride Hiei, Kurama, Yara, Nikki, Missy, and Matt were laughing at Yusuke and Kuwabara for throwing up.  
  
"Missy, were are we going next?" asked Pat who was sick from her ride with Don, Missy, Matt and Peter spinning their cup.  
  
"IT"S A SMALL WORLD!!!!" Missy screamed. Yara and Nikki's eyes widen to a large size.  
  
"THAT RIDE IS EVIL!!!!!!! NO ONE CAN GO ON IT WITH OUT THAT SONG GETTING SUCK IN YOUR HEAD FOREVER!!!!!!" screamed Yara and Nikki. Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei looked at them strange and then Kurama remembered a ride that his mother took him on that repeated the lines 'It's a small world after all.'  
  
"NO! I am not going on another ride like that!" Kurama snapped. Hiei looked up at Kurama for his out of character response to the ride. Everyone turned to him and he shook and turned away. "My mother took me on one of those rides. It was horrible! The song, that stupid song!!!!!!! My brother sang it over and over for the rest of the day and later bought a CD with that song on it! In the car that was all we listened to. There is no way you are going to get me on one of those things again!"  
  
A few minutes later the adults tied all the disagreeing kids and shoved them into one of the boats. They then untied them once away from the dock. Once on the ride everyone complained. Hiei asked what it was, Yusuke asked when it would be over, Kuwabara complained of stomach pains and Kurama, Yara, and Nikki cried out the fat that they didn't want to go on the ride. But they finally went through the tunnel and heard the song.  
  
"It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small small world. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all. It's a small small world. It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all.... etc." (A/N: you get the idea right?)  
  
In the middle of the ride Hiei looked down into the water and noticed it looked like it had some gasoline in it. He hit Kurama in the side and pointed to the gas spots.  
  
"Tell Yara to aim for the gas," Hiei whispered to Kurama. Kurama smiled and told Yusuke who told Kuwabara who told Nikki who told Yara. Yara got the meaning and at the same time both of them sent fire to the gas spots and lit the water. Hiei and Yara smiled at their work until some Disney workers came and put out the fire. Both Hiei and Yara frowned and were soon joined by the others in there row of seats. There were also a few moans from behind them. One kid leaned up and whispered for them to hit the dolls.  
  
"Hit the dolls, there made of wood and can burn faster and move throughout the ride," he told Hiei. Kurama passed it down and Yara soon got wind of it and both demons aimed for a doll. They each hit but Hiei stopped. Yara passed a message to Hiei saying that the fire would spread quicker if he hit more than one doll. So Hiei continued. A few seconds later the song stopped and the boats moved from area to area with the burning dolls and soon the ride was shut down for good.  
  
"YOU SET THE DOLLS ON FIRE!!!!!" Missy snapped at Hiei and Yara. The two smiled  
  
"Yeah we did, but what are you going to do about it. We have no lighters or matches on us and no one would find any in the ride. So how are you going to prove that we made the fire. It has more of a chance to have the people believe that one of the dolls created a spark that hit the water then another doll and more dolls started to create sparks that set the entire ride on fire," Yara said to Missy as she pouted. She then turned to see that right across the walk way a Peter Pan's flight. She smiled and grabbed both Hiei and Yara and pulled them in line. The others soon followed and waited behind Missy, Yara and Hiei.  
  
"I ride with Hiei and Yara!!!!" Missy cried while in line. Hiei and Yara's faces shot up with horror. Neither wanted to be on any ride with her.  
  
"Honey, there is only two to a ship though," Mary to the rescue! Thought Hiei and Yara. Missy sighed and grabbed Matt.  
  
"I say that Yara and Hiei go together. Kurama and Nikki, Yusuke and Kuwabara, Don and Pat, and Mom and Dad!!!! I go with Matt!" Missy said. Hiei, Yara, Kurama and Nikki blushed but did as told like everyone else. They each got on and Hiei looked out the side trying to ignore Yara's presence but could not. He continuously looked over at her but she seemed to be able to ignore him. Hiei noted that his jagan eye always gave a whiff of pain when Hiei looked at Yara but he could not resist looking at her. Close to the end of the ride Hiei had moved closer to Yara. He blushed as he thought of doing it but he could almost not resist any longer. He inched closer and Yara turned to him and blushed. Hiei looked down almost embarrassed for what he wanted to do. Yara grabbed his face and pulled it closer. They were inches apart and suddenly.....  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! I knew it!!!!!! You two like each other!!!!!!!" yelled Missy. She was in the boat in front of them. Hiei and Yara pulled apart. They could not wait for the ride to be over so they could kill her. She had been spying on them for the entire ride. Once the ride was over Hiei and Yara ran over to Missy. Missy dodged them and took off to hide behind her mother. Kurama and Matt grabbed the two upset demons. (A/N: I should have mentioned this before but the reason that Yara has foster parents is because she was adopted by them. Her family didn't like the fact that she was full demon. Yara is half fire demon half fox. She is a lost sister of a silver-haired fox demon.)  
  
"LET GO!!!!!!! THAT BITCH IS GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!" hollered Yara. Hiei agreed. Yara suddenly had her spirit energy sore to not even half of her power and ha Matt yelping form burns. Yara ran to Missy one last time and missed her. For Missy had jumped up on a water fountain and jumped off when Yara got close. Yara hit the water and everyone else watched as steam rose from the area in which she laid.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
How did you like? I like it. I hope that you do. I know that it is long. But it is better than short. Don't worry, I will do all the rides. Well I still have fifteen to go. It will be cute.  
  
Hiei: How dare you!!!! You almost made Yara and Me KISS!!!  
  
Kurama: So? At least you know that she likes you back!  
  
Hiei: SHUT UP KITSUNE OR YOU WILL DIE ALONG WITH EVERYONE WHO IS READING!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Hiei, it is nothing plus I rote in the summary that there might be a little romance between you and Yara. Also between Kurama and Nikki.  
  
Kurama: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! You pared me up with Nikki? I did not know this!!!!  
  
Me: You don't like that?  
  
Kurama: I don't mind it is just I didn't know!  
  
Hiei: wrong *said through fake coughing.*  
  
Kurama: What?  
  
Hiei: Nothing.  
  
Me: Please review and I can't wait to see you in the next chapter. Oh and I must say now that is you have an idea for a new park then tell me. I have had a review saying that the gang should go to Disneyland and Six Flags. I need to know the rides at Disneyland and their description before I can bring them there thought for I sadly have not been to Disneyland. But I have been to Six Flags. So give me ride names and description for Disneyland and more ideas on where to take the gang. MUST STAY IN AMERICA!!!!  
  
KoorimeHiei out. 


	7. Magic Kingdom part two

KOORIMEHIEI HERE!!!! He hee hee! I think the story is going great! How about you guys?  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Kurama: Yes.  
  
Yusuke: Yes.  
  
Kuwabara: Yes.  
  
Yara: No.  
  
Nikki: Yes!!! ^_____^'  
  
Me: How come you don't like it Yara and Hiei?  
  
Hiei: I ALMOST KISSED YARA!!!!!!  
  
Yara: I ALMOST KISSED HIEI!!!!!!  
  
Me: You didn't like it?  
  
Both: HATED IT!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *sighs*  
  
Me: Kurama do the disclaimer.  
  
Kurama: KoorimeHiei owns nothing like all who write on FanFiction.net.  
  
Me: I OWN YARA, NIKKI, MATT, PAT, DON, MARY, PETER, AND MISSY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Whatever. She also is writing a story called The game so read and review that also!  
  
Me: On with the story!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
MAGIC KINGDOM PART TWO!!!!!  
  
"What do we go to next Missy?" Mary asked after Hiei and Kurama pulled out a soaking wet Yara. Missy smiled and started to walk toward Liberty Square. Yara stood still as she tried to remember what rides were in there and smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Nikki asked Yara in a whisper.  
  
"The only two rides in Liberty Square is Haunted Mansion and the Hall of Presidents. Missy hates the Hall of Presidents last I knew so we are only going on Haunted Mansion!" Yara said eagerly. But sadly Missy got wind of what Yara had said. She smiled evilly as she thought of going on Haunted Mansion and then the Hall of Presidents.  
  
"Mom, lets go to the Haunted Mansion! Once there we can have Kurama, Nikki and Kuwabara go together! Yara, Hiei and Yusuke! Matt, Don and Pat and us three together!" cried Missy with joy. Hiei sighed in relief as he released that Yusuke could separate him and Yara. He didn't want to go on another ride alone with Yara.  
  
"OK, lets head for the Haunted Mansion," said Pat. The group of twelve headed for the Haunted Mansion and soon stood in front of it's dark grim features.  
  
"Now this is my type of house!" Hiei said with excitement as he grabbed Yusuke's and Yara's hands to drag them into the line. The wait was fast, for a group was already waiting and needed twelve more to enter. They walked in once the doors opened and Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Nikki and Yara began to sense real spirits floating around the house. They each looked at each other and slowed down to talk.  
  
"I thought that Disney had no real spirits!?" Kuwabara said looking over at Nikki and Yara.  
  
"That is what I thought too but I guess real spirits found that here was a place in where they can show them selves with out scaring people," Yara said as she saw an eighteen year old ghost appeared behind Kurama. Kurama turned and jumped slightly as he realized it was a real ghost.  
  
"You two seem a lot alike," said the ghost as she pointed to Kurama and Yara. Yara panicked as she remembered her demon self. She was able to control fire and plants only cause of her demon form. Youka was a secret and if a ghost could sense it how come the spirit detectives could not? Yara thought to herself as the ghost left just as suddenly as it appeared. Yara looked over at the shocked Kurama and quickened her pace to join the other Disney guests. Soon the huge group of twenty entered a small circular room.  
  
"PLEASE MOVE TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM TO MAKE ROOM FOR OUR OTHER GUESTS. STAY BEHIND THE RED LINE AND YOU WILL SURVIVE!!!!!" cried a deep voice coming from all over. Kuwabara looked around to try and find out who the voice belonged to but found no one. Yara explained what was going on the Kuwabara as the voice continued his long usual speech. The room suddenly went black and the candles on the shelves turned on and lit up the pictures on the wall which seemed to be growing longer. The pictures seemed to impress the spirit detectives as their faces were full of surprise. This was the one kiddy ride that Yara and Nikki liked best. They laughed in the dark after they saw the faces of the new group. Suddenly the lights came back on and the room seemed normal again. Most people seemed to be running out of that room so they wouldn't be stuck in it again but others walking calmly. The huge group then started to go single file down the long dark hallway the had pictures who's eyes moved and followed the group. Soon the group entered a new room that was brighter and had big black chairs enter at one side and exit the other. Everyone started to break up into groups or three or two and some brave enough for one. Hiei pushed in first and pulled Yusuke behind him. Yara got in last. Yara told the two to raise their hands as the bar came down on their laps.  
  
"This ride is fun but semi stupid cause you can see the holographic projectors in the walls," Yara whispered to the two. That comment got Missy (who sat in front of them) to turn around and yell at her to shut up. Yara simple laughed. Hiei and Yusuke looked around and felt the chair move suddenly to their rights and soon saw a ball room which had music playing. They looked down to see fake and real ghost mingling down there and dancing. They looked up as Yara pointed out each of the projectors. The chair turned back to their left once the exited the room and soon entered a grave yard where bodies popped out from behind tomb stones and caskets opened with a bony hand grabbing the end. Also ghosts floated into the sky. Hiei sighed as he released this was a stupid ride. He looked forward just in time to catch the eighteen year old ghost pass in front of them. Yusuke gasped when he saw her and the two watched as she floated over to Yara. Yara gasped as she saw her again and watched her. The ghost came closer to Yara.  
  
"Why do people come here?" it asked her. Yara sighed as she realized that this ghost was probable older than anything in this time.  
  
"This is a park called Disney World. Most people come here for the rides and this happens to be a ride. I am sorry if you took this place up to be your home," Yara explained to the old ghost. The ghost sighed as she looked over to Hiei and Yusuke. She looked back to down to Yara.  
  
"Is this why my family and I cannot scare the people away?" she asked innocently. Yara shook her head yes and the ghost sighed again.  
  
"My family and I like it here for the other ghost thought they don't talk to us. I want a friend. Will you all be my friend?" She asked again as the chair suddenly turned and the three started to move backward down a plant infested room and soon headed down. Yara shook her head yes and Hiei soon found that he and Yusuke also said yes. The ghost cried out in joy and had Kurama, Kuwabara and Nikki look over to the three. The ghost had followed the Yara, Yusuke and Hiei though most of the ride and they had missed it all. The ghost looked up suddenly in horror. "I will be right back. I have always hated this part of the house,"  
  
With this the ghost disappeared and the three all traded glances. Yara looked forward and gasped. How did we get this far? She thought as she noticed the three hitchhiking ghosts. She turned to the other two and laughed as they saw the ghost.  
  
"At this area the ghost will find a place to sit with us. Nikki and I have a tradition to hit the area in which the ghost sits. Now since there are three of us the ghost will sit on one of our laps. I will have to hit you and don't be offended for I have hit many people at this area. Will you also join me in hitting the ghost?" Yara asked the two both said yes and looked forward toward the mirror and noticed the ghost sat on Yusuke. Yusuke gasped in shock as Yara and Hiei gave him evil looks. Both began to hit Yusuke until that area was over. At this point the female ghost returned to see Yusuke looking almost like he went through a war join with Yara and Hiei smiling at their work.  
  
"What happened?" asked the ghost and Hiei and Yara looked up to her. Yara explained about her tradition and the ghost sighed. "Many others have that tradition also but you know it does not hurt us? Your fists pass right threw us."  
  
"We know but we just like to do it. It is fun when the ghost lands on a person for that person gets the life beaten out of him or her self," Yara said to the female ghost. The ghost turned as she realized the hallway that they were passing. The ghost shivered and Yara got a confused look on her face. "What is wrong?"  
  
"This hall way. With the moving eyes always freaks me and my brothers out. We may be ghost but we get scared in this hall way. For those are real eyes. People stand behind the pictures and all day move their eyes looking at people. We find it very unnerving," she explained and Yara shook her head as though she got what the ghost was talking about.  
  
"Well the ride is almost over. SO we have to go soon. Will you come with us?" Yara asked. The ghost sighed and looked around.  
  
"Once out of the ride wait a few minutes for me and I will join you. I just need to say good bye to my family and take a last look at the house," with that the ghost disappeared. After a few seconds the three entered a new room which was brightly lighten and got out of the chairs to meet up with the rest of the group. They all started to talk about the part that they liked best as they exited the house. Once at the exit Yusuke, Hiei and Yara stopped. The other nine also stopped.  
  
"What are you waiting for? We should go to the next ride," Pat said after the group stopped.  
  
"We know but we are waiting for someone," Hiei said and waited next to Yara. A few seconds after he said that the female ghost appeared and made Pat, Don, Mary, Matt, Peter and Missy jump.  
  
"Thank you all for waiting. My father was a little upset for me leaving," the ghost said with a slight smile. Yara, Yusuke and Hiei nodded and turned to the others. Kurama had a smirk on his face and looked at the four.  
  
"I see you made a friend. What happens to be your name might I ask?" Kurama asked the ghost. She seemed flustered by this and looked at him.  
  
"I am so sorry that I forgot to tell you! I am Jina. And you all might be?" Jina asked the group.  
  
"I am Yara, this is Hiei. Yusuke is right there. Kuwabara is the orange hair dope behind the red haired Kurama and Nikki is next to him. Pat and Don are next to Mary and Peter. In front of them is Matt and Missy," Yara said and pointed each out in turn. Jina smiled and said hello to each and got a hello back from most.  
  
"So Missy were are we heading to next?" Mary asked after getting over Jina. Jina mostly hung out next to Yara or Hiei. She seemed to also pull the two near each other with an invisible force and hurry to float next to Kurama. Neither minded Jina's fun but it started to get a little annoying.  
  
"I say we go to the Hall of Presidents!!!" Missy said and Jina gasped. Everyone looked over to her.  
  
"I HATE THAT PLACE!!!!! NO GHOST WOULD EVER TRESSPASS IN THERE!!!!!" She cried and people started to look over to the group of twelve which stared at only air as though it talked.  
  
"Why don't ghost like it?" Yara asked Jina. Jina looked down to her and shook rapidly as though she was afraid.  
  
"The real President are in there and scare off all other ghost. They get very upset when we enter!" She told the group. Kuwabara sighed and looked over to Jina.  
  
"Then why not just stay out here?" he asked. Everyone looked at Kuwabara for it was his first ever peace of good advice. Jina sighed.  
  
"I wish I could but once a ghost makes friends with humans and they leave their territory, they can never go back and never leave them unless they are taken to the Spirit World," Jina said and she looked to Hiei and Yara. "I have formed a bond with you two and I wonder if I can hide in one of your bodies while on the ride?"  
  
Yara and Hiei looked at each other. Once Yara got a glare from Hiei she decided that Jina would share a body with her.  
  
"Jina, you can share with me but I must ask how do you do it?" Yara asked and Hiei smirked at his success.  
  
"Oh, I just fly into you. You might feel a sharp pain for a second and then it is over. I will be able to talk to you in your mind and I can read your mind. But I can't go into any area that you out a wall up against. I would ask you any way. I could also at any time take control of your body and do what ever I wanted but I would never do that to you," Jina said. Yara shook her head and said she was ready. They others watched as Jina fly back and suddenly dived toward Yara. Yara felt a sudden pain as Jina entered her body and she double over. Kurama caught her and after a minute the pain was gone. (A/N: The thought conversation will go on like this "()" K.)  
  
"(See, it is all done now! I know that now we can enter with out any problems! Cool hun?)" Jina asked Yara. Yara looked around frantically to the others once hearing Jina in her head. She then realized that she was the only one who could hear Jina and the others were waiting for an OK.  
  
"(So, I am the only one who can hear you?)" Yara thought. The others still looked at Yara waiting for an answer but Yara turned away.  
  
"(Yes! You should tell the others that we can go in now.)" Jina said and Yara agreed.  
  
"Sorry, just trying to get use to the fact that Jina is talking to me inside my head. We can go in now," Yara said with a fake smile. "(This is a little weird.)"  
  
"(It always is for first timers. Like me! Hee hee!)" Jina answered. With that Yara rolled her eyes and walked toward the Hall of Presidents with the others. They didn't have to wait long to enter the ride and the gang found an empty row which they filled up quickly. (A/N: The order I will list them in is right to left. Kurama, Nikki, Hiei, Yara/Jina, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Missy, Matt, Mary, Peter, Don, and Pat.)  
  
Once everyone was seated the show started. Yara ignored it and began to talk to Jina.  
  
"(So, how old are you exactly?)" Yara asked.  
  
"(I died at age eighteen in year 1763.)" Jina answered. Yara's eyes opened wide.  
  
"(Are you kidding me? That is a long time to be a ghost!)" Yara thought. Jina laughed.  
  
"(Long enough to know about you and Kurama over there!)" she answered.  
  
"(What do you mean?)" Yara asked acting stupid.  
  
"(Don't play dumb with me! I know that you and Kurama are related! Kurama's father had gone and meet your mother and made you a half demon! You and Kurama are half siblings.)" Jina said in frustration. Yara gasped.  
  
"(How did you know that Kurama's father feel in love with my human mother?)" Yara asked Jina. Yet again Jina laughed.  
  
"(I know the secret of everyone here! I have heard much about each of you from other ghosts!)" Jina said. Yara sighed and noticed she began to get tired. "(Go to sleep and rest. When I came into you it took a lot out of each of us. Just rest. The others will wake you up before they leave.)"  
  
With that Yara slumped over onto Hiei's shoulder and fell asleep. Hiei of course was also tired and had his head fall on top of Yara's and the two feel into a deep sleep. Jina smiled as she begun her plan. She made it so that Yara's and Hiei's dreams connected so they would have the same dream and meet up. Jina watched in the back ground as the dream began.  
  
The grass was green, the sun was warm and everything seemed to be going great. Yara looked around and spotted a tree on the other side of the field. In the tree she noticed a black figure. She walked over to the tree and as she got closer she recognized the figure to be Hiei. She sighed and looked up to Hiei, for he was still in the tree.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yara asked. Hiei hadn't noticed her and her sudden question made him jump and fall out of the tree. He got up to see her standing there with a smile on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked back after getting up and brushing dust off himself. Yara giggled and looked at the fire demon again.  
  
"Why are you here in the tree?" She asked. Hiei sighed and looked away from her. Before he could say anything a huge wave of silver light traveled over them and the beautiful field changed to a horrid place riddled with fire and ash. The air smelt like rotting flesh and burning bones. It seemed to be like poison. Yara gasped as she began to have trouble breathing. Hiei was use to the air and helped Yara out. He grabbed her and brought her to a near by castle that he knew about. He had this dream many times before but never with another in side also. Them jumped inside the closing door and both breathed a nice burst of fresh air. The castle was dark and dusty. It seemed as though no one had lived here for a while. But suddenly a pain shot through Hiei and Yara and the two began to gain conciseness.  
  
"I think they are up now. Yusuke hide that camera!" Kurama said as the two shot up and looked at the group. They all laughed.  
  
"You two looked so cute together!!!!! Laying on each other! So glad that we got pictures of it!!!!" Yusuke said to Yara and Hiei. Both blushed a bright shade of red and the group left the Hall of Presidents. Once outside Jina left Yara's body and began to laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Hiei snapped. Jina stopped and looked at the two angry demons.  
  
"I am laughing at the dream that you two had!!!!! That was to funny!" Jina cried as she hurried to hide behind Kurama. Yet again Hiei and Yara blushed. Both dived for Kurama and Jina but were caught by Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Me: So? How do you like? Long I know! It is seven pages right about here. I love it and I am sorry but right now I am working on Hiei's and Yara's relationship. Then I will move to Kurama and Nikki's.  
  
Hiei: I HATE YOU KOORIMEHIEI!!!!!!!  
  
Yara: I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: Calm down you two! It is just a story. I mean you don't really like each other do you?  
  
Both: SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Kurama: YOU DO!!!!!! That is funny.  
  
Yusuke: Yara and Hiei sitting in a tree...  
  
Kuwabara: K-i-s-s-i-n-g....  
  
Nikki: First comes love....  
  
Kurama: Then comes marriage....  
  
Yusuke: Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!!!!!  
  
Yara and Hiei: YOU ALL WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Well see you in the next chapter! Hope you like! Please review! 


	8. Magic Kingdom part three

KoorimeHiei here!!! Hey, I have to leave Tuesday to go on a vacation so I won't be able to update for about a week. So sorry all. But I promise to get as many chapters posted up as I can!  
  
Hiei: I think we can all wait for you to return.  
  
Kurama: We can but the readers might be a little upset.  
  
Me: Anywho, I promise that I will be getting to every ride in the Magic Kingdom so don't worry. Right now the gang is heading toward Frontierland! Guess what rides are in there!!!!  
  
Nikki: THOSE RIDES ARE FUN!!!!!!  
  
Yara: YEAH, but that little bit in......  
  
Kurama: DON"T TELL US!!!!! OR THE READERS!!!!!  
  
Hiei: KoorimeHiei does not own the Yu Yu Hakusho gang or Disney. So on with the story.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: WOW HIEI HELPED!!!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
MAGIC KINGDOM PART THREE  
  
"Well, what rides are in Frontierland?" Mary asked Missy for Missy was leading the group all around. Yara and Hiei continued to get Jina back after what she did to them. But it seemed that Yusuke and Kuwabara liked her jokes and stopped the two from killing Jina all over again.  
  
"There is Tom Sawyer's Raft! Which also happens to be what we go on next!!!!!" Missy cried. Of course Yara and Nikki started to complain about that ride. But once they got there they saw that it was closed for reconstruction.  
  
"YES!!!!" cried Nikki and Yara. In the mean time Missy cried while Mary and Peter tried to calm her down. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Jina, Pat, Don, and Matt just looked at the five in very confused looks.  
  
"That ride is for really little kids. You would have wanted to die!" Nikki explained to the others. Once Missy finally calmed down the group headed out to Splash Mountain which was close by. Once in line Missy split the group up into pairs of four. She got Kurama, Hiei, Nikki and Yara together, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Matt and Her in another and the four adults in the last group. The adults decided to sit up in the front with Yara, Hiei, Kurama and Nikki behind them in row two and in row three were the rest.  
  
"Man I feel bad for you four," said a Disney personal to Yara's row. (This is before they got on the ride. They were waiting for a log.)  
  
"Why is that sir?" Nikki asked. Course she and Yara knew why and had forced the guys to stand in the middle of them.  
  
"Cause, you get soaked in this row. And if the adults dodge then you get even wetter. The first and last rows are always the driest. Oh and I don't suggest ducking cause your back will get soaked and then is will just look like..... Well you get my meaning," the man said. During his talk Hiei and Kurama started to try and find a way out but could not for Yusuke and Kuwabara blocked them in the back, Pat and Mary blocked the front, and Yara and Nikki blocked the sides. The two were trapped and were not going to get out. "Well see you kids around. Your log is just pulling up."  
  
And just as the man said, an empty log pulled up. Yara moved in and Nikki pushed the two guys in next to Yara. A bar came down seconds later and trapped the four in the seat. Once everything was in place the group said their final good-byes to the other people who were still waiting. The ride started and the log moved forward and around a corner. Once around the corner the gang could see little robots that danced and sang. Hiei looked around and began to get annoyed.  
  
"IS THIS IT!!!! WE VENTURE AROUND IN A STUPID FANTISY LAND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" He cried. Kurama giggled and Yara laughed.  
  
"Hell no. Just wait and you will see why Nikki and I like this ride!" Yara said. The gang continued on only to see a little brown rabbit with a bag attached to a stick. the rabbit jumped up and down looking the gang over.  
  
"Why hello all! I am called Brer Rabbit. I am going on an adventure to find my laughing place! Would you like to join me?" the rabbit said. Missy cried out yes. Hiei just looked forward to see a dark hole coming up.  
  
"What is that?" He asked Yara. Yara looked over to the fire demon and smiled.  
  
"Scared? OH, Hiei is scared!" Yara cried playfully. Hiei 'hn'ed it and looked forward again. Once they reached the dark hole the gang plunged a few feet. Then entered a new area. (A/N: I have only been on this ride twice so I don't remember a lot. Bear with me please! And don't insult me if I make a mistake.)  
  
"Is the ride over?" Hiei snapped and looked back to the small drop. Yara laughed and looked back to Hiei. Only to find that Hiei's cold hard stare was upon her.  
  
"Hiei do we looked soaked?" She asked. Hiei shook his head no. It took him a minute but he finally remembered what the Disney worker said about the second row gets soaked. Hiei growled and looked forward again. Kurama on the other hand found it better to talk to Nikki.  
  
"So is there anything special about you that I should know about?" Kurama was asking Nikki. Nikki smiled and looked away for a moment. (Uh oh, you did it know Kurama. I didn't mean to get her upset though.) Kurama thought "Are you all right? I didn't mean to insult you!!!!"  
  
"No its not that Kurama!!!! Its just that no one has asked me that in a long time. The last guy who did ask me was scared off by what I told him. I should be the one saying sorry. Not you. Look from a young age my parents an I knew there was something strange about me. We never knew why. But I felt better once I meat Yara. Cause she is different also," Nikki told Kurama and then smiled. Kurama smiled back and he looked over to Yara trying to guess what was so different about the two girls. "Anywho, as I was saying. I have had strange powers like I could sense if people where strong, weak, scared, or what ever. But that is about it. I can always sense Yara around cause she is so strong. Also her energy is all over my house."  
  
"So, you can sense spirit energy. That is cool. But it is nothing compared to my secret," Kurama told Nikki. Nikki giggled and took the bait. So Kurama continued. "I am a fox spirit. Well half fox spirit and half human. That is how I get my name. My human name is really Shuuichi Minamino. My demon name is Youko Kurama."  
  
Nikki gasped and looked into Kurama's eyes. For she knew of Yara's secret. Nikki was seconds away from telling Kurama about Yara but was stopped by another small drop. The drop startled her and she griped Kurama. Kurama smiled and looked down to her. Nikki's head was up against his chest. She felt the warmth emanating from his body. Kurama rapped his arms around her and she felt safe. She didn't wan to leave his arms but when she looked up she noticed they were in the Laughing Place. She loved this spot of the ride and slowly slid out of Kurama's arms.  
  
"The drop is coming up!!!" cried a young boy from the back. Kurama and Hiei looked startled by the news and looked around. Nikki and Yara laughed as the log began its accent. On the left there was Brier Rabbit, Brier Fox and Brier Bear. Brier Fox and Brier Bear were going to cook and eat Brier Rabbit. They continued the accent listening to Brier Fox's laugh. There was a light up ahead and once reached everyone began to scream. Kuwabara's girlie scream rang out louder than anyone's. Once the log hit the bottom the entire group was wet. But not as bad as Kurama, Hiei, Yara and Nikki. Yara and Nikki were laughing as Hiei and Kurama moaned. The log went around a corner and began another accent.  
  
"THERE IS MORE!!!!" cried the two guys. Yara and Nikki laughed and looked to the soaked guys.  
  
"Heck no. We are heading up so we can get off," Yara said through laughter. Nikki continued to laugh and looked at Kurama. Once everyone was off the ride and down at the entrance they all began to laugh at Kurama and Hiei who were looking miserable.  
  
"STOP IT AND LETS HEAD TO THE NEXT RIDE!!!" snapped Hiei. Everyone else continued to laugh as he stormed away. Yara ran after him and stopped in front forcing him to also stop. "Get out of my way."  
  
"No," Yara snapped back. Hiei went to sidestep her but she got in the way. Hiei tried again but got the same result. After a few minutes of doing this Missy walked forward and grabbed their hands and pulled the two toward Big Thunder Mountain. The others followed and soon Hiei found him and Yara strapped down in a little car together. He blushed and looked down for Kurama and Nikki were sitting in front of them. While Missy and Matt were in the back followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara then the four adults. The ride started and the train lurched forward and hit an accent. Hiei looked around and saw a goat on a rock surrounded by steaming hot water. He shudder at the thought of how it would look after it feel in. Once on the top of the accent the train seemed to stall then turn around a corner into a decent and whipped around many corners and up small hills and so on. Hiei slid back and forth from the side to Yara's side. A few times he would fly up and hit the bar only to fall back down on the seat. This continued for a few minutes until the train pulled back into the building where everyone got off. Hiei's hair was seat back farther than usual and Yara's hair shot strait back along with Nikki's. For their hair was wet when they got on and it dried quick once on the ride. Kurama of course somehow had his hair still stay straight down.  
  
"So, Missy. Where are we to go to next?" Mary asked as Missy began to walk toward Adventureland. She continued until the group reached Pirates Of the Caribbean.  
  
"Here is the next ride," Missy said and looked back to Yara and Hiei. "I want to sit with Yara on my left and Hiei on my right!!! Then Nikki and Kurama and Matt!"  
  
"Why don't you want to sit with us honey?" Peter asked Missy as Yara, Hiei, Kurama and Nikki blush.  
  
"Cause, I like them. Hey where is Jina?" Missy asked Yara and Hiei. Everyone looked around for the eighteen year old ghost but didn't find her at first. But within a matter of minutes Yara saw Jina appear next to Hiei and push him toward Yara. Yara caught Hiei and looked to Jina.  
  
"Where did you go? And why did you push Hiei?" Yara asked the laughing figure. Jina floated down and looked at Hiei's and Yara's face and laughed again.  
  
"I was outside waiting for you all to come out so we could go on to the next area. I don't like going on the rides to much. Sorry, but I will be waiting out here for all of you to return," Jina said after getting over her laughing fit. Both Hiei and Yara were still a little upset but got over it as Missy dragged them into the ride. After a few minutes of walking around in a dungeon area they finally reached the ride. Yara was pushed in with Missy and Hiei trailing behind. Matt came in after Nikki and Kurama was last. After everyone was seated the ride moved forward and into the scenery of around eighteen hundreds.  
  
"Yo, ho, Yo, ho, A pirates life for me..." cried tons of drunken voices. They repeated that same song over and over as the ride continued to go around the town which had women and children running around chasing off pirates. The scenery changed when they headed around a corner to see buildings on fire. Hiei and Yara both accepted the heat and loved that area. Kurama had found a plant and began to have some fun while near it. Lucky for the three for some odd reason the ride stopped in that area. Kurama made a plant monster while Hiei and Yara made the fire hotter.  
  
"Stop it you guys!!! You are destroying the ride!!!" cried Missy as she realized what the three where doing. They laughed and continued their play. After about five minutes the ride moved on and the group entered a open area with two boats shooting cannon balls at each other. The splashes got pretty close to the boat that the group was in and missy grabbed Hiei's arm in panic. Hiei looked down and blushed really bad only to look up and see Yara giggling at him and Missy. Once the ride was over Hiei was going to hurt Yara. And possibly Missy if he could. After a few more minutes of hugging Hiei's arm Missy realized what she was doing and let go. After that they went and got off the ride. Outside they meet up with Jina and headed off to the next ride.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Me: Sorry for the short chapter but I am tired and I am in a rush to get this posted before Tuesday. Well I hope you all like. It will probably be a week or more before I update. Please be patient!  
  
Hiei: Please forget us!  
  
Yara: Yes!  
  
Kurama: NOOOOOO!!!!! Please come back! Don't forget us!!! *Hiei comes and grabs Kurama, drags him out and began to fight. Hiei came back with a smirk while Kurama lay twitching outside KoorimeHiei's room*  
  
Yusuke: That was mean Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Kuwabara: SHORTY IS MEAN!!!!!  
  
Jina: Not really. Kurama will be OK. If Hiei really wanted to be mean he could have killed Kurama.  
  
Kurama: That makes me feel so much better.  
  
Yusuke: KURAMA!!! YOUR OK!!!  
  
Kurama: Yes.  
  
Hiei: Hn, baka Kitsune.  
  
Kurama: I AM NOT STUPID KOORIME!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: I thought that was my job?!  
  
Yusuke: You want to be the Baka?  
  
Kuwabara: It is my job!  
  
Me: Well I have to go! See you all in a week or so! Bye!  
  
KoorimeHiei out. 


	9. Magic Kingdom part four very orginal

KoorimeHiei Here!!!!! I am alive! Sorry for the long wait. But as I said I was on vacation. Thanks Blah for the review but I am having this story the way I want it. Not to be mean but I like it this way! Oh and Yara is just as strong as Hiei. Not stronger or weaker. Plus, as of now he doesn't really like Yara but later.  
  
Hiei: I HATE YARA!!!!!!  
  
Yara: I HATE HIEI!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: You guys are only saying that cause you really care for each other!!!!!  
  
Hiei and Yara: KURAMA SHUT UP!!!! *They go and beat the crap out of Kurama*  
  
Kurama: Ow.  
  
Yusuke: I think that the game is better.  
  
Me: I am getting writers block on that though! I have a new idea for another story also.  
  
All: Oh no!!!!  
  
Me: Well, as you all know I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. So on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magic Kingdom Part four. (A/N: Nice title!)  
  
"LOOK THE TIKKI ROOM IS UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT!!!!!" Missy screamed! Everyone looked over. There it showed a sign for the Tikki Room and there was another sign over it saying 'Under New Management' in bright red lettering. On the sides of the sign were Zazu from the Lion King and Iago from Aladdin. (A/N: If you don't know what they look like then go online and find out or rent the movies.)  
"So you would like to go on that ride next?" Mary asked Missy. Missy looked back with innocent eyes. Everyone turned to Yara and Nikki for complaints but none came.  
"Last time it wasn't under new management. Lets go see what has changed!" Nikki called. She grabbed Kurama and Yara and tried to pull them inside. But at first the two stayed planted in their spot but something happened in which both Kurama and Yara felt some sort of electric plus run through them. With it they lurched forward because of Nikki's pulling. The two looked at each other and wondered what could have caused the shock.  
"Well, lets go!" cried Missy and the group rushed inside. Once in line they reached an area that had a waterfall. They stopped there and waited. After a few minutes the rock wall behind the falls began to open and the water slowed to a stop. Behind the wall were two birds. One was a bright green and the other a bright red.  
"Man I wish I was in there. Those birds are lucky. They don't have to freeze their butts off in the winter! I am going to all my agent to see if I can go down south!" cried the green bird. The red bird shook his head yes.  
"I know what you mean man. But we are stuck here! Don't you see those ropes tying you to the pole?" asked the red. The green looked down.  
"I see them. Well, hey look!!!! We have guests!!!" squawked the green.  
"I see! But they are most likely going to see the Tikki Room birds and not us," snapped the red and with that the wall began to close and the doors to the group's right began to open. Everyone began to walk into the room. There were seats all around like a football stadium, just not as big and no steps. The group sat down with Mary, Peter, Don and Pat on the end. Once every person was inside and sitting the show began.  
"In the Tikki tikki tikki tikki tikki room, in the tikki tikki tikki tikki tikki room. All the birds sign words and the flowers bloom. In the Tikki tikki tikki tikki tikki room," cried about twenty or so birds. All different colors and sizes and shapes. Then the singing stopped. With it came Zazu and Iago from the ceiling.  
"STOP THAT RACKIT!!! There is to be no singing!" yelled Iago. While speaking he had ruffled his feathers a few times while Zazu shook his head.  
"But we always sing!" cried one of the birds.  
"It is our job!" cried another.  
"I don't care if it is! This place is now owned by me and I say no singing!" squawked Iago. All the birds in the room began to get into a big fuss about that.  
"Iago, please don't be so rude! We should respect these birds," Zazu told the red bird. Iago turned to Zazu.  
"SHUT UP!" he squawked. Zazu shook his head but said nothing. Yara looked over to Hiei and noticed he was bored. She looked past and noticed Nikki had her head up against Kurama's chest. She giggled and Hiei looked over to her.  
"What is your problem?" He whispered. Yara stopped and pointed to Kurama and Nikki. He turned and almost laughed really hard. But Yara silenced him before he could.  
"Kurama, do you like this?" Nikki suddenly asked the red head. Kurama seemed startled by the question and looked down to Nikki. Nikki had noticed his hesitation. Kurama stuttered as he tried to answer.  
"Uhhhh, yeah I mean.. Are you?" He finally spat out. Hiei and Yara almost lost control but still silently listened in.  
"Yes. I love the Tikki Room birds. OH!!" She cried as she noticed the burnt Iago. Kurama also noticed and turned to Hiei and Yara who were just as surprised. Kurama glared at Hiei till he noticed. Hiei began to glare back with Yara and Nikki joining in.  
"Why did you burn the bird?" Kurama growled.  
"I didn't" Hiei snapped back. There was so much tension in the room that you could slice it with a knife. But still Kuwabara had to be stupid.  
"What is going on guys?" He asked the four. Missy was laughing along with Yusuke, Matt and the four adults.  
"Hiei and Yara burnt Iago!" Nikki snapped. The others laughed harder. Hiei, Yara and Kurama snapped out of the trance and looked up.  
"If you all had watched you would have known that it was part of the movie and now it is over so lets leave!" Yusuke said through fits of laughter. The four blushed and turned away to get out of the building as fast as possible. Once all were out the others still laughed at the four but they said nothing to make them get any pleasure out of it. They rounded the corner with Hiei, Kurama, Yara and Nikki in the lead. But the four soon turned around.  
"We are not going that way!" Hiei called. Missy looked around the corner and saw Aladdin's Magical Carpet Ride.  
"WE ARE GOING ON THAT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Yusuke and Kuwabara caught the four and with the help of the adults they all got the four in to the line for the ride. "Now, Hiei and Yara are in the front with Kurama and Nikki in the back! Matt and I are in the front and Yusuke and Kuwabara are in the back!"  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" cried the four! That was when they new. MISSY NEW OF THEIR CRUSHES!!!!!!!!!  
"But how?" Hiei blurted out the fours question. Missy smiled along with Matt. But before they could say anything the group was stuck on the ride. On the carpet in the front was a small button. Hiei pushed it and nothing happened. Kurama and Nikki on the other hand were playing with a lever they found. After a few second the ride began. Kurama pulled on the lever and the carpet shot straight up on a matter of seconds. The entire group had fallen to the floor. Finally Hiei and Yara had the courage to get up. Hiei noticed the button again and hit it. This time they shot out to the groups' right. Yara pushed the button again while Nikki pulled the lever. The carpet shot left and down at the same time. The four smiled as they planed evil thoughts. Soon the group was shooting up, down, left and right. This continued on for the rest of the ride. Once off the ride the four ran to the nearest trashcan.... (A/N: If you have been on one of those spinning rides right after you eat, you know what these four did in the trash can. I leave the way it looks to your imagination.)  
"That is gross!" Yusuke called after the four. Once done they turned back all were still a little pale. Suddenly Kurama and Hiei turned green and leaned back over to the trashcan. Once they were done Nikki and Yara had a turn alone.  
"You all right?" Pat asked the four. Hiei shot a death glare to Pat but soon stopped when he turned to the trashcan for the last time.  
"That was fun.. But I never want to do it ever again," Kurama growled. Hiei laughed slightly and help Yara stand for a moment. Kurama turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara with an evil glare, for they were laughing. "Want to go on again with Hiei and my self?"  
Yusuke shook his head no while Kuwabara looked into the sky and seemed to think about it before he also said no. Missy looked over and turned away. She began to walk back toward FrontierLand. The others followed but were slightly confused. She continued pass the rides and entered Liberty Square yet again she passed the rides and entered FantasyLand. Once there they passed the Peter Pan's flight and A Small World After All rides. That was when Missy saw Cinderella's Golden Carousel. (A/N: Sorry if I have already done this ride, but I can't get on FF.net. GRRRRRRR!!!!!!! Well, there will be more rides that I might repeat. I am sorry. Please write in your reviews if I had done that ride so I can delete it from this.)  
"I WANT TO GO ON THAT!!!!!!!!!" Missy cried out. So everyone filed into the line without a fuss. It was a few minutes before the gang found they were at the front of the line. A Disney worker walked over and saw the teens.  
"Aren't you a little too old for this ride?" the man asked. Each pointed to Missy who happened to be jumping up and down with joy screaming over and over, I AM GOING ON THE CAROUSEL. The man laughed and walked away. Yara sighed with Nikki while Kurama held Hiei back before he killed the man. Once on the ride Kurama and Nikki found they were sitting together in a chair type thing with Hiei and Yara on two horses behind them. Missy was nowhere in sight!  
"So, having fun on this trip?" Nikki asked Kurama. By the tone of her voice Kurama thought that she wasn't.  
"Sort of. But, I mean it is fun and all but..." Kurama stopped before he could get any deeper into trouble. Nikki laughed and laid her head on his chest again. Kurama blushed but soon wrapped his arm around her body. She was warm and she seemed so comfortable. He hopped this moment would last forever. But like all things it stopped when she looked up into his eyes. Her hazel eyes shinned bright with joy. He was hoping that his green eyes showed the same enthusiasm. From Nikki's point of view he was. They leaned closer and closer till their lips touched. Kurama's hand instinctively moved up to the back of Nikki's head and around her back and carefully caressed her body slowly during the kiss. She tried to pull away and he lightly pushed her back. But as all things in the real life ended this also did but not slowly like other movie kisses. But fast, like the two where embarrassed to have others see them together.  
"HEY EVERYONE!" called a bubby headed, happy-go-lucky, blue haired deity of death. Then she sighed as she noticed Kurama and Nikki had been kissing. "Oh, so cute."  
"Oh, bad timing," snapped Hiei. Botan looked up to see Yara and Hiei. Both seemed pretty upset. Botan sighed and turned to Kurama.  
"Where is Yusuke and Kuwabara?" she asked the red head. He frowned and pointed to behind him. Botan looked to Hiei and he pointed behind him. Botan flue back there and soon found Kuwabara and Yusuke separated by a small girl. "Hi all, I came to see how you were all doing!"  
"HELP US!!!!!!!!!" the two cried. Botan laughed slightly and began to fly away.  
"I think you are having fun so I let you get back to it. I will see you sometime later. Oh and Koenma said that he was having fun watching you all. It is pretty funny. Koenma is taping it all so that way we can make fun of all you. Well see you later! Bye!" Botan called as she disappeared. Yusuke and Kuwabara sighed. About then the carousel slowed to a stop. Missy moaned and turned to Yusuke.  
"I had fun, and next we go to DUMBO THE FLYING ELEPHANT!!!!!!!" Missy told him. Yusuke frowned.  
"What is that?" He asked her. She smiled a pointed to a ride that had about seven or so identical elephants that went up and down. Yusuke sighed. It was a few minutes before everyone was together and when Missy told everyone of the ride she wanted to go on Mary was the one to cry out.  
"I have gone on all these rides with no complaint but there is no way in the world that you would ever get me on that!!!!!!!!!!!" Mary yelled. Missy's smile fell from her face as she looked to her mother. Don, Pat, and Peter shook their heads in agreement.  
"That is one ride that I will not go on. We will all skip that and go on another," the adults said. Missy looked as though she would cry till see saw a sign for The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. She rushed over and pointed to it. Everyone got the meaning and sighed. "Must we?" The adults asked her again. She shook her head yes and they all walked in line. Missy called that Kurama, Nikki, Hiei and Yara all had to sit with each other. The four sighed. But did as told. Yusuke ad Kuwabara just had to laugh.  
"She is really trying to get you all alone together. It is really funny though!" Yusuke told Kurama and Hiei. The two glared at him. Hiei slowly walked up to him and grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down.  
"You are lucky you have a girlfriend or she might get the two of you dates. Maybe you and her could be girlfriend and boyfriend. Ever noticed how she would cling to you?" He asked. Yusuke gulped and turned away beat red. Kurama giggled slightly and gave Hiei a high five once Yusuke was free.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Sorry for the cliffhanger again but I wanted to post this before I go on another vacation. This time I will have a computer but sadly no Internet! Sorry but once I return I should post a few new chapters.  
  
Kurama: I HATE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!  
  
Nikki: Why?  
  
Kurama: Cause of Missy.  
  
Hiei: Cough. Liar. Cough.  
  
Yusuke: You all right Hiei?  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah you sound bad.  
  
Kurama: Oh he was just trying to make fun of me.  
  
Hiei: Was not.  
  
Yara: Yes you were. I heard that 'liar' in between the coughs!!!  
  
Hiei: Shut up!  
  
Kurama: You were caught Hiei.  
  
Me: Well so much for now! See you all in the next chapter! Hopefully soon. 


	10. Magic Kingdom part five interesting n...

KoorimeHiei Here! I am back from a long vacation! YEAH!!!! So glad to be back! Well I have seemed to have a lot of reviews! That is good.  
  
Hiei: No its not! That means you just continue with the story!  
  
Kurama: Yeah.  
  
Yara: I hate this!  
  
Nikki: I find it cute! Hiei and Yara are the perfect couple!  
  
Yara: How about you and Kurama?  
  
Nikki: I will kill you Yara! *Chases Yara outside*  
  
Kurama: Well, now. Where are the cookies?  
  
Me: Kitsune-Mewtwo stole them when she came over. I ran out when trying to save you and Hiei from CTCandInu65. (See the story The Game for more on this.)  
  
Hiei: Oh, so what will we give them?  
  
Yara: I know, how about a Death Tree that Kurama and I grow?  
  
All: No!!!!!!  
  
Yara: Fine.  
  
Me: Wasn't Nikki chasing you?  
  
Yara: I locked her in a closet. *Sees Nikki very POed.* Oh crap!  
  
Me: Well sorry for you four reviewers. Blame it all on Kitsune-Mewtwo. Well, I can at least give you a story so here you go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Magic Kingdom Part Five (A/N: Getting annoying right?)  
  
"WHY THE MANY ADVENTURES OF WINNIE THE POOH?" cried a young girl behind Yara and Hiei. Hiei snickered slightly and looked forward. Yara turned around to talk to the young girl. The young girl was a short blond around the age of four or five and bright hazel eyes.  
"What is wrong? Why don't you want to go on?" Yara asked the girl. The girl looked up into Yara's eyes and winched.  
"Your not human! Get away!" The young girl screamed and tried to run away. But her mother caught her. The young girl hugged her mother's leg and would not let go. Yara stood up and gave the poor woman pleading eyes, hoping that the mother doesn't blame her.  
"Come Yara. Our ride is here," Kurama said in a manly voice and the two girls laughed while Hiei glared at him. Kurama winked to Hiei and hoped that he would get what he wanted. Hiei failed Kurama's test and sat with Yara, leaving Kurama with Nikki. Kurama sighed slightly and sat with Nikki. But leaned up to tell Hiei something. "I wanted to sit with you and not Nikki."  
"Well I wanted to sit with Yara," Hiei growled back and turned forward ignoring Kurama. Kurama sighed and leaned back to have Nikki start their conversation. But instead Nikki's head fell right to his chest and his arm draped around her waist. Kurama looked down shocked and only saw Nikki's eyes. He became lost and soon found that his face had moved closer to her face. Suddenly Kurama saw darkness, along with Hiei, Yara and Nikki. (A/N: I am going to have the vision different from reality. K, good. [This is talking about just Hiei, Yara, Kurama and Nikki] [[This talks about everyone else]]) [The four stood alone in the darkness looking around when a small light appeared. Yara stared at it while Nikki and Kurama walked closer and Hiei looked away. Yara saw Kurama and Nikki and followed them. After a few minutes Hiei followed. The four stepped into the light and saw.] [[ At first the room was bright and there was a loud wailing and droned out any other sound till finally.  
"She, is. Different." A male voice said suddenly. The child in his hands had ears that looked like small sliver bricks on it's head with a light purple stomach and a small sliver like tail and it's skin was a light sliver. A woman on a thin hospital bed shrieked and cried out.  
"What is wrong with my baby?" she cried. The doctor looked to the panicky woman. He looked back to the child and handed the child to a nurse in the room. The nurse took the small creature and walked out the room. Once out of the room the nurse brought the deformed thing to surgery room. Once in the room a small team of doctors and nurses examined the creature on the table.]] [Nikki wanted to cry out as she remembered this. Kurama walked over and hugged her. Yara and Hiei just watched in shock as the nurses and doctors tried to change the mewtwo-ish child into a human but cutting the tail.] [[But the tail grew back and the humans looked to each other. One left the room and the four followed.  
"Sir, the baby's tail regrew. We can't take it off," explained the nurse. The doctor sighed.  
"Madame, I am so sorry but we can't change your child. We will have to let her grow older and see if we can change her then," the doctor said as another nurse brought Nikki in. The woman cringed slightly at her child's form but accepted her.]] [Kurama smiled and suddenly the four were shot forward in time.] [[They noticed Nikki at four years old. Finally fully human, and it happened to be her birthday.  
"Honey, she finally is human and not a freak! This is such a special day! I will always remember this!" Mary said as she hugged Peter. Peter also smiled and soon walked over to Nikki. Nikki was sitting there and smiled brightly to her parents and looked around.  
"Why was I different daddy?" Nikki asked Peter. Peter looked at Nikki in shock. She had always been smart from a very young age.  
"Honey, you weren't that different. You were just so unique that we were afraid to let you go outside. But now we aren't as afraid. We love you and always will Nikki," Peter said as he reached over and kissed Nikki on top of her head. Nikki smiled and ran over to Mary.  
"I'm no different!" Nikki cried with glee. Mary laughed, picked Nikki up and brought her into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Mary took out huge cake and the small family began to eat.]] [Yara looked over to Nikki. Nikki said nothing and looked away. Suddenly the gang was pulled farther into the future to when Nikki was six and a half.] [["Oh, honey! It hurts!" Mary cried from her hospital bed. Peter grabbed her hand and pushed Nikki outside. Nikki moaned and tried to get back in but a nurse came by and kept her out of the room. Inside Mary was having trouble. Nikki waited for her mother and father out in the waiting room. She sat there for hours waiting till finally Peter came out and said that Nikki was a big sister.  
"Come on, you can go inside now. Your sister is named Missy," Peter told Nikki. Once inside Nikki heard the doctor say that Missy was in a very poor state for being early. Nikki became worried and looked to the doctor.  
"Will Missy live?" She asked innocently. The doctor looked down at Nikki in shock.  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" The doctor snapped. Peter and Mary looked up from Missy and stared at the doctor.  
"I heard you say that Missy's condition is poor for being early. I was wondering if she will live is all," Nikki explained as she backed away from the doctor. The doctor laughed in a crazy way scaring the family.  
"She read my thoughts," the doctor said as he walked out of the room and into the hallway. He stuck his head back into the room just to let out a few more crazy laughs and left.]] [This time Hiei looked over to Nikki. Nikki looked up and smiled slightly.  
"It goes on from here to show other things like my flying, when I rearranged the furniture with my mind, I painted my room black with an untouched paint brush and when I read the teacher's mind to find out all the answers on my third grade test," Nikki told them. Each sighed as the hospital room changed into a pitch-black area. Then the light came and voices.]  
"Hello, Yara, Kurama, Hiei, Nikki! Are you guys all right?" Yusuke asked with concern. Kurama and the others looked around to see they were outside of the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Once everyone was sure that the four were ok, they continued on to a ride called Snow White's Scary Adventures. While, waiting in line Missy tried to pair herself up with Hiei, Yara, Kurama and Nikki but failed for Mary wanted to sit her. SO it ended up that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yara, Nikki and Kurama were all together in one car with the adults, Matt and Missy behind them.  
"So, what have you four been doing?" Yusuke asked. The others blushed while he and Kuwabara laughed. Kurama looked away to see Snow White running in the woods. He frowned and looked away. Ending up face to face with Nikki. He blushed along with her. But then someone hit the back of their heads and their lips met. They parted fast and glared at Yusuke while Kuwabara grinned madly. Kurama went to hit the two of them when he noticed Hiei and Yara kissing passionately with each other ignoring them. Kurama gasped slightly as Nikki leaned forward to see and also gasped. Yusuke turned around and saw Hiei and Yara kissing and began to laugh harder till Hiei's fist connected with his face. Yusuke howled in pain while Yara punched the now hysterical Kuwabara. With this Kurama laughed and Nikki smiled but Hiei and Yara continued to kiss for a few more minutes. Once split, Hiei smiled in relief that he had gotten his anger off his chest and he and Yara were now going to officially be considered a couple. Yara turned to se Kurama and Nikki watching her and Hiei. She smiled and looked on.  
"So, are you two going to share a room together tonight?" Kurama asked in a teasing manor. To his and Nikki's surprise Hiei and Yara shook there heads yes.  
"We are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Got a problem with it?" Hiei snapped. Kurama put his hands up in defense, gave a small laughed and whimpered no. Hiei smiled and turned forward while Nikki stared at Kurama.  
"Look Kurama I have to tell you something. I really, really and undoubtedly in love with you," Nikki said. Kurama looked over to her in shock. But found himself saying.  
"I love you to, Nikki." Once he finished Nikki reached over and pulled his face closer to hers and soon their lips met and held. The two stayed like that for a few minutes and stopped to stare lovingly in each there's eyes. They stayed that way for the rest of the ride and once outside the six had to wait for the rest of he group.  
"I knew that I would get you guys together sooner or later!" Missy hollered as she ran out to see Hiei and Yara holding hands and Kurama and Nikki also holding hands. The group smiled and continued on to the Tomorrowland Indy Speedway.  
Once there, Nikki grabbed Kurama and Yara grabbed Hiei. The four raced to the end of the line and found Yusuke and Kuwabara behind them. But Missy pushed them behind making her and Matt in line before them. The two frowned as they tried to think up ways of beating the other three groups. When they got to a certain point Hiei and Yara had tried to get two separate cars but there is a height limit. Guess how Hiei reacted.  
"YOU ASSES! I WANT MY OWN CAR! I AM OLDER THAN I LOOK FOR CRING OUT LOUD!" Hiei swore. The man laughed at Hiei's reaction.  
"It's ok little man. Maybe this nice young lady will let you share a car with you," was the man's answer to Hiei. By this time Hiei was so upset that he would have sliced the man's head off. But he couldn't find his katana. He growled as Yara pulled him in the car with her and said he could drive. It ended up that on one track was Hiei and Yara in the number one car, Kurama and Nikki in the number two car on another, Yusuke and Kuwabara in car number three on a different one and Missy and Matt in car number four on a fourth track. They ended up in the right place to race each other. They gave the cars in front of them a chance to get up ahead and then took off. At first car four was in the lead. (A/N: Early start.) But then the other three caught up and passed number four. The number four car speed up and soon caught back up. Now the four cars are neck and neck coming around the first turn it's car number three in the lead but look out cause here comes car number two and car number one. Who shall win this desperate race? (A/N: Sorry, I am into Nascar.) Around corner number two and three leads cars one and two. These two cars have stayed neck and neck throughout the race. But will they split up? The white flag is out, as they get closer to the finish line. Here is the checkered flag! Who shall win? Closer, closer..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: HAHAHAHAHA The dreaded Cliffy.  
  
All: NOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Kurama: Must see the outline for next chapter!!!!  
  
Hiei: I'll join.  
  
Me: I don't have outlines. I just wing it.  
  
All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Me: Fine I will add some more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's car number one and two. The race ends in a tie with car four in second and third in last. With the race over the four that won were celebrating. Till the adults came over, then they stopped. But they still laughed about it every now and then. Missy brought them onto their next adventure in the mean time. While walking to their next stop Yara noticed The Extraterrorestrial Alien Encounter.  
"Hey, Pat, can we go in there?" Yara asked. Pat looked over and then looked to Missy.  
"Well I don't know. I guess if Missy says that it is ok," Pat said. Yara sighed slightly and then walked over to Missy.  
"Hey, Miss. Can the older kids go on that ride while you...? Um ah, go on the Carrousel Of Progress?" She asked politely. Missy looked over to the two rides and agreed. Yara did a little dance and grabbed Hiei. Nikki grabbed Kurama and Yusuke and Kuwabara chased after them. Once in line they waited. After a few minutes outside the doors opened and the people filed in. Soon the group found them selves in a large room with a robot and two tubes on one side and the other was a wall. The area between that had split into three area and the gang chooses the first. (A/N: Not good!)  
"Why hello all you humans," The robot began. Hiei, Yara, and Kurama growled at the robot and it looked at them. "Ah, don't like humans, well neither do I. Anyway, here is where I will show you an example of what is going on in that room to our rights. Here in the tube to my right is Skippy." And in the tube to his right was a little orangey pale colored creature with big eyes antennas, two arms and four legs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Ok, long enough.  
  
All: Fine.  
  
Me: Good. Well I have to give the next reviews double cookies. Meaning about two dozen. Man, lots of cookies. Well see you all next time. The title of the next chapter will hopefully be different.  
  
KoorimeHiei out. 


	11. The Love Story

KoorimeHiei here! I am so happy! For I now have three stories up! Hee hee! Well mow for the reviewers of chapter nine!  
  
Dark Dragon34- Hee, hee! I have continued and will be doing so for while! Have two-dozen cookies!  
  
Aikyo-chan- Glad you find this funny! Have two-dozen cookies!  
  
CTCandInu65- All I have to say is Ok! Have two-dozen cookies!  
  
Kitsune-Mewtwo- Kurama has had enough cookies and it goes for you too! YOU STOLE MY COOKIES!!!!  
  
The Talking Purple Flamingo- I have more up! So glad you like. Since you reviewed also for ten have three-dozen cookies!  
  
Kurama_Freak- Mare is up, I am being nice to Kurama, and I will keep going. Since you also reviewed for ten have three-dozen cookies!  
  
Animerocker- Cool thought! I will add that. But I was also thinking off her liking Matt but Kuwabara works also! Have a dozen cookies! (I am sorry but you only reviewed for ten. Be glad that I still had cookies left over!)  
  
Me: Ok I think that that is all! Lots of reviewers! That is awesome! I love you all! You all know that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho right? Great then on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Love Stories! (A/N: It is different!)  
  
"Skippy and I will now do our little example. What it is is a teleportation device that allows a person to go from one area to another in less than a second. I mean even go from your home all the way to. Um, Pluto in a fraction of a second! Skippy here will not be going that far. He will just be going across the room," the robot explained. Most people ooded and ahed at this but Yara and Hiei grunted. While Kurama was thinking how impossible it was and doing calculations to try and figure out if it could be done.  
"Am en a me u al la eta u!" Skippy objected. The robot glanced over to Skippy.  
"Don't worry my dear friend! You shall be safe. Now when I push this button here, a cloud shall cover Skippy and separate his particles send them across the room and into the tube on my left, which will then reform him, back to his original shape. Here we go!" the robot said. With that he pushed a button on the control panel in front of him. Immediately a cloud formed around Skippy and Skippy disappeared. Everyone gasped at this other than Yara, Nikki, Hiei and Kurama. "Skippy is now floating above our heads and flying toward the other tube."  
Then a cloud formed in the other tube. Inside Yara and the others could see a form of some sort in it. A blackish color hand swiped past the side of the tube and everyone gasped. The cloud began to disappear and an evil looking Skippy was inside. The creature had small wings and a dark color to it. Claws were now at the tips of Skippy's old paws and eyes that looked almost like Hiei's replaced Skippy's old sweet ones. The creature had a high pitch roar that reminded Yara of a four year old trying to roar like a lion.  
"Uh, please don't fright! This happens sometimes. A little bug in the system, Please stay calm and move to your rights but stay behind the yellow line for the doors will open in a moment!" the robot said as he put a wall over the tube to his left. With that said a new wall fell over the area that the robot was in and a little whirr told everyone that the doors where opening. Once the doors were open Yusuke and Kuwabara dived for the front row dragging Yara, Hiei, Kurama and Nikki behind them. The seats sat around a large tube, which Yusuke inspected before sitting down. They group was seated with Yusuke on the end, Kuwabara to his left, then Yara, Hiei, Kurama and Nikki bringing up the end of the row. All around the room were TV's that happened, at this point, to be black. Above every seat was a large strap to hold each rider safely inside. Everyone pulled down on it and waited for the show/ride to begin. Suddenly the TV's went from black to a static form and soon showed people wandering around and a young female alien sitting directly in front. Yusuke whistled a little and Yara shook her head.  
"Sir, the humans are here!" the female told someone out of the screen. With that a male walked over and stood next to the woman. He scanned everyone and then spoke.  
"Ah, hello everyone! My name is ___________. (A/N: Make up your own name or tell me what the guy's name is for I have forgotten it! Bad memory!) You are here today to help us get acquainted more! See we have this device so that we can travel to each other in a matter of seconds and so that we can form an alliance. So I shall come to you in the tube in the center of the room. Please wait for me and watch the tube," the man told everyone.  
"But, sir! Are you sure that that is safe?" the woman asked. The male laughed at her and walked over to the tube anyway.  
"Please, I know it is. Just send me to earth," with that said the man stepped into the tube and another male walked up to stand next to the woman. The woman in response began to type something on the computer and a cloud covered the man in the tube. The two aliens in front of the camera walked away for a minute and the camera focused on the panel the woman worked on before. On the screen was the outline of a man and suddenly it sprouted wings, a few more arms and legs then stopped.  
"Uh, sir that is not the captain right?" asked the woman once the camera backed away from the screen. The other man walked over and had a panicked face on.  
"No, we have got to get those people out of there before it is to late!" he cried but the woman looked over to him and panicked once again.  
"It is too late, the captain is there," she said. With that everyone looked to the tube in the center of the room to see the captain had changed into the creature that was shown on panel screen and looked like the older version of evil Skippy. People in the room screamed as the creature began to move around in the tube looking everyone over.  
"COVER THE TUBE UP BEFORE HE ESCAPES!" cried the man. CRASH! Suddenly the room went dark and the TV shut off and everyone screamed as wet things splashed all over them. After a few seconds the TV's came back on.  
"To late! He is loose!" the woman said. The man looked down to all of us and frowned.  
"What happened? Where is he?" the man asked in a rush of panic. Everyone looked toward the tube but saw that it was totally destroyed. Broken glass dangled dangerously above wanting to fall but never did. Suddenly two lights came on from above, they moved all around scanning the area. The TV's changed from the aliens to the view from one of the lights.  
"Is everyone ok? The power just went out and we shall have everything fixed in a matter of moments," called a male voice. From his point of view all was a reddish color and everyone could see a small box ahead and he went over and read Control Panel. He opened it to see a slime covering over four broken wires. "Man, we need some new wires. Hey Fred can you go get some?"  
With that the second light moved and went toward an exit.  
"Yeah sure. You be careful out here! Who knows what is in here," Fred answered and soon that light disappeared. The other guy had his light still on and decided to venture around a little. The path he took was covered in slime.  
"What is the world could have done this?" the man asked. In reply came a growl. The man looked up and everyone could see the creature's face. (A/N: Ever see the movie Alien? Well that it what it looked like. Also, if you have been on this ride or are going on this ride I might have messed this up, for I haven't been on it in a while, could you tell me my mistakes so I can fix them. Thanks!) With that the creature pounced on the man and ate him. Water or saliva splashed down on the people below and them screamed in horror. Seconds later Fred came back in the room and shone his light down on everyone.  
"Where did Frank?" he asked. "Oh well, I guess I will replace the wires." With that the light moved and headed for were 'Frank' had been. But as Fred was walking everyone could hear the alien grunt as he ran around the platform to sneak up behind Fred. The TV's changed back to the aliens who had sent the captain in the first place.  
"We have them back and they are all right!" cried the woman. Fred's light turned around to shine on one of the TV's then turned back to find the Control Panel. "Young Man, what are you doing?"  
"I am trying to get the lights back on!" Fred told the woman. She smiled in response.  
"Be careful out there. Our captain is there and you don't want to meet him," the male told Fred. Fred laughed and shone the light onto Yara, Kurama and Nikki for a second and the room suddenly went crazy with men whistling at them. Each blushed and tried to turn away but it didn't work.  
"Ok, I will. AHHHHH" Fred cried. With that cry came something wet and it landed on Hiei, Yara, Kurama and Nikki. The four grunted and looked up to see if they could see the creature. They couldn't see anything at all. The room began to fill with people's screams as they panicked.  
"Please don't scream! Don't scream!" cried the male alien. From behind everyone could feel something like warm breath and then saliva dripping on him or her. People screamed harder and louder than before as the two aliens tried to figure out their next step.  
"IS there anyway to send the captain back to the tube?" the male asked the female. She shook her head yes. "THEN DO IT BEFORE SOMEONE GETS EATEN!"  
With that said the woman began to type something in the computer and then the lights went out. When the few lights came back on the creature was back in the tube and turning around and around.  
"PUT THE SHIELD OVER HIM BEFORE HE GETS OUT AGAIN!" the male screamed and then a darkish colored wall came down and held the creature in. Once that was done all the lights came on and the straps gently came up and let everyone go. In seconds everyone was out of his or her seats. Even Kurama and Hiei rushed out. Yara and Nikki were the only two that didn't. Soon the six teens were outside in the daylight again and headed off to the Carrousel of Progress.  
"That was awesome!" Yusuke said. Kuwabara shook his head yes in agreement and the two gave each other high fives. Yara laughed and looked over to Hiei who was trying to get all the water/saliva off.  
"Then why do I smell something like.?" Kurama began teasingly but stopped when he noticed both boys blush really bad. He laughed hard and had Nikki joined him. Both boys stayed quite as Hiei and Yara looked around in confusion.  
"So you beat us out?" Mary called from above. The six looked up and saw the four adults, Matt and Missy standing above them on a platform. Missy ran down the platform and ran up to Kuwabara giving him a great big hug. Kuwabara blushed and tried to make her let go but she wouldn't. Matt came over to Kuwabara and whispered something in his ear making him yell out in surprise.  
"I missed you Kuwie baby!" Missy said suddenly making all the teens but Kuwabara and Matt laugh. Missy then let o of her hug but still held Kuwabara's hand and pulled him toward a ride called Tomorrowland Transit Authority. It was right in front of Carrousel Of Progress, but to get on you had to go on a moving ramp that lead you up to a platform and on that platform was the entrance to get on the ride. Once up there Missy forced Hiei, Yara, Kurama and Nikki into a four person car and pulled Kuwabara and herself onto the car behind them while Yusuke and Matt went in front of them. The four adults went to the car behind Missy and Kuwabara. Kurama and Nikki had their backs to Missy and Kuwabara while Hiei and Yara had their backs to Yusuke and Matt. Kurama and Nikki split from each other and leaned their backs against the sides so they could see Kuwabara and Missy. Hiei and Yara did the same. Also Yusuke had to while Matt sat on the other side. Missy and Kuwabara on the other hand moved all over. Kuwabara trying to sat on the opposite side of Missy while Missy wanted to cling to him.  
The cars suddenly lurched to the groups left almost send Kuwabara flying out of his car. Kurama, Nikki, Yara and Yusuke laughed while Hiei smiled and Matt sighed. On the gangs left appeared a sign that read Space Mountain. The group entered a dark area and slowly went around on the wall of the building and inside you could see about eight different lights venture around going up and down and around corners and finally disappear then come back out again in a matter of seconds. Yara suddenly got and idea and snuck down onto the bottom of the car slowly move over to Kurama and Nikki's side grabbed the two's legs then jumped back in her seat as the two screamed. Once in the light it seemed as though Nikki had jumped onto Kurama for comfort and Kurama lost his breath when it happened. Hiei and Yara laughed at this and made fun of them for a few minutes.  
The cars brought them past the Carrousel of Progress and soon into another building close by. In that building the group saw the inside of Buzz Lightyear SpaceRanger ride. They passed through that quickly and headed into a pitch-black area. On each side then appeared a lighted model of things. This continued on for a few minutes till the passed threw a few shops and then out into daylight to go over the Indy Speedway then back to the platform were everyone got off.  
"So where to next?" Pat asked aloud. Though she didn't need to for Missy was pulling Kuwabara over to the Buzz Lightyear SpaceRanger ride. Everyone else followed and soon was standing in line. Sadly all around them were way to hyper kids. They jumped up and down over and over again trying to cut in line and anything else that you could think of.  
"Kuwie baby and I will be going in a car together. Every one else can chose who they want to go with," Missy cried suddenly. Yusuke walked back to stand in front of Kurama and Hiei hoping to sit with one of them. But they grabbed Yara and Nikki. After Yusuke turned and walked away Hiei looked over to Yara.  
"What exactly do we do on this ride?" he asked. Kurama also looked over to Yara for an answer.  
"Well, what happens is you go into a car thing and there are two guns in front of you. In between those guns is a lever thing. The lever makes it so you can spin around and hit targets all around you. While the guns are like laser beams and you use them to shoot the targets on random monsters. The closer you get to the center the more points you get and the more points that you get the higher your score is and the higher class you are put in at the end of the ride," Yara told them. The guys shook their heads yes and then looked o each other.  
"Hey, why don't we compete to see which car gets the highest?" Nikki cried. Everyone agreed as they boarded the cars. Pat and Don were in the front car, followed by Missy and Kuwabara, Yusuke and Matt, Hiei and Yara, Kurama and Nikki, and last Mary and Peter. After a few minutes the ride was underway. Hiei looked over to the lever in the middle and looked to Yara.  
"How good an aim do you have?" He asked. She looked to him and noticed what he wanted to do.  
"Good enough that if we were spinning that I could hit the center of each of these targets with no problem," she answered and he smiled. Hiei jabbed the lever close to him and their car spun. The two shot their guns over and over accumulating loads of points in seconds flat. Kurama and Nikki on the other hand were shooting like crazy, hitting each center, but not spinning. For Kurama found it to rude to force Nikki into that. But the two cars stayed at equal amounts of points as the ride continued on. Yusuke and Matt however were having a hard time. For Matt was spinning the car around over and over making it almost impossible for Yusuke to get a single shot in. Kuwabara and Missy were having even worse luck. They had pinned their car onto the side with the most targets but hit none, not even the creatures themselves to at least get some points. And the adults weren't in the game. After about five or six minutes the ride ended leaving Kurama and Nikki's car just one point behind Hiei's and Yara's car. Nikki had missed a target by just a few millimeters and made that one point go wasted. But they at least got second. Pat and Don got third even though they weren't playing the game. With Mary and Peter a few points behind. Yusuke and Matt tied with Kuwabara and Missy with zero points.  
"Hey, look can we go on Space Mountain while you guys go shopping?" Nikki asked Missy. Missy agreed and the six teens took off for Space Mountain. (A/N: This ride is just a dark room with a roller coaster going up, down and around tight corners so I won't. Wait I did just describe it! Ha! Well there is the ride.)  
Once off the ride the teens meet up with everyone else and the left the Magic Kingdom for the Animal Kingdom lodge. Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara entered their room to find two beds. Kurama ran to the one close to the window while Hiei ran over to the windowsill leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara with one bed and the floor. Yusuke rushed to the bed and sprawled across making no room for Kuwabara so he was stuck with the floor. But then Matt entered the room.  
"I do have an extra bed Kuwabara," he told the oaf. Kuwabara got up and followed Matt to his room and gladly took the last bed. The next morning they were going to go to Epcot.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Hey look Magic Kingdom is all over! Yeah! Next is Epcot! I wonder how that will go!  
  
Hiei: It better be better than this.  
  
Kurama: I liked it.  
  
Hiei: Of course you did.  
  
Yusuke: Guys, calm down! Please!  
  
Me: Ok, I need help for a minute. I am being to think that this story is boring and need to know if I am right. Please be honest. I really need to know! Well I am going to go. I have to work on two other stories. Pirates of the Caribbean and of course the Game, so posting will slow until the Game is over. Well, bye.  
  
KoorimeHiei out. 


	12. Epcot!

KoorimeHiei back! TWO REVIEWS!!!! What happened? Oh man. Well this just means they get more things!  
  
Kurama_Freak- Hey, thanks! I will continue. Thanks for answering my question! Have a Kurama plushy and a dozen-cookies!  
  
CTCandInu65- Ok, I haven't been to a single shop in any of the worlds at Epcot so if you want me to do that then name all the shops and what might be found in them! Have a plushy of your favorite character and a dozen- cookies!  
  
Hiei: With less people reviewing will you stop?  
  
Me: No. But I would like more reviews. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Epcot!  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!" cried a voice. Kurama and Hiei both moaned while Yusuke snored on. Hiei opened his eyes slightly to see Matt sneaking in the room. Hiei smiled and slowly got off the windowsill and crawled over to Matt's side. Matt never noticed and went to put a blow horn next to Kurama's ear then one next to Yusuke's. Hiei picked them up then moved back to Matt and put the horns on either side of his head. Matt pushed the button and the horns went off right in his ears. Hiei dropped the horns and flitted back to the windowsill. Kurama and Yusuke woke up in shock and saw Matt clutching but of his ears. Kurama turned to Hiei and Hiei smirked.  
"He deserved it," Was Hiei's response to Kurama's glare. Kurama smiled and then turned to get the bathroom before Yusuke. After about fifteen minutes Kurama walked out.  
"WHAT TOOK SO LONG?" Yusuke screamed. Kurama shrugged and walked back to his bed and sat down. Hiei smiled and looked the kitsune over. Kurama looked over to him.  
"What?" Kurama asked. Hiei smirked.  
"Wanted to look good for Nikki?" Hiei asked. Kurama's eyes opened wider. He fell back on the bed picked up a pillow aimed and threw. It hit Hiei, square in the face sending him into the window. Hiei got up and pushed the pillow away while glaring at the laughing fox. Yusuke then came out of the bathroom to see Hiei glaring and Kurama laughing. 'What happened here?' Yusuke thought to himself as he left the room. Kurama noticed Yusuke leave out of the corner of his eye and finally calmed down. He looked to Hiei who was now just looking out the window. The sky was dark and it looked as though it might rain. Kurama sighed and walked out into the hall laving Hiei alone in the room. Hiei heard the door open and then close. He watched the sky for a few more minutes hoping that it would rain so that they would be stuck in the hotel/lodge thing. Hiei sat there quietly not even hearing the door open and Yara enter the room. She slowly walked up to him and draped her arms around his body. Hiei jumped slightly at the touch of her skin against his but he calmed down. 'This feels familiar.'  
"Kurama?" Hiei asked. He looked up to see Yara's face looking out the window. She looked down and her brown eyes seemed to flash a golden color for a second and then return to brown. Hiei gasped quietly and stared into Yara's eyes a little harder. The two didn't break their gaze til the door opened again.  
"You two coming?" asked a female voice. It was Nikki. Hiei turned from Yara's gaze and looked over to Nikki. She was smiling. "Or maybe you want this room to yourself for the day?"  
"NIKKI! Get out! We will be coming. I was just talking to Hiei, is all," Yara lied. Hiei glanced up to her and watched as her eyes turned a bright gold. He gasped lightly. Nikki sighed and then left the room letting the door close on its own. Hiei looked into Yara's eyes thinking he was going to see gold but he saw a deep brown. He smiled a little and Yara backed away from Hiei.  
"Hiei, do you like this?" She asked suddenly. The questioned surprised Hiei and he sat there thinking.  
"I guess I like this. Why do you ask?" Hiei responded.  
"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go off on our own exploring America. But if you would rather be with your friends I can understand that," Yara said as she looked past Hiei. Hiei sighed.  
"Well were would we go?" Hiei asked. Yara looked over to him surprised. Hiei looked at her confused. "What?"  
"Nothing its just I thought you would hn me or something. Not ask that," Yara said as she shifted around on Kurama's bed. Hiei sighed and slowly slunk off the sill and sat beside Yara.  
"Well, ever since I meet you I have been way out of character," He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Yara smiled and slowly got up off the bed. She began to walk to the door with her butt swaying back and forth. Hiei swore he could see a foxtail connected to that butt as it swayed. Yara reminded Hiei so much of Kurama. It was like Kurama's twin just they look nothing alike. Hiei sighed as he got up and followed Yara up to the door and out the room.  
"FINALLY! Now lets go! I want to go on all the rides with my Kuwa- baby!" Missy cried as she grabbed onto Kuwabara and pulled hi outside to the buses. The others followed to find the bus was there and loading. Once everyone was on the bus took of and in four minutes with a lot of Hiei getting yelled at, the bus reached Epcot. Once in the park Kurama got maps and handed them out to the people who wanted one.  
"You guys want to go off on your own?" Pat asked the teens. Yara looked to Hiei, Hiei looked to Kurama, Kurama looked to Nikki and so on till they all shook their heads yes. Pat smiled and pointed to the path. "There you go."  
"WHAT, YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THEY ARE UNDER MY COMMAND!" Missy cried as the six teens took off. After a few minutes the teens stopped and looked to each other.  
"So what do we go on first?" Kurama asked as he took out his map. Nikki sighed and grabbed the map. Ripped it in half and threw it away in the trash. Kurama just stared at her in horror while the others laughed. "How, how, why! WHAT WAS THAT FOR????" Kurama bellowed. Nikki smiled and looked back to Kurama.  
"We need no map! Hee hee! Come on, we will go on Spaceship Earth first! Come on!" Nikki cried as she ran back to the entrance. Yara chased after her with Hiei by her side. Kurama looked to Yusuke and Kuwabara and soon the three took off after the others. They ran until they rounded a big 180-foot ball and got to the entrance of that. There Nikki, Yara and Hiei waited for them. Once seen, the three ran into the ball and disappeared around a corner. Kurama huffed but soon followed after them. Yusuke and Kuwabara sighed as they looked at each other and then ran in after them. Once in line Yara, Nikki and Hiei laughed when they saw the other three catch up after about a minute or two.  
"So, what is this ride about?" Kurama huffed afterwards. Nikki smiled and looked to Yara.  
"THE EARTH'S HISTORY!!!!" the two cried in unison. Yusuke and Kuwabara sighed as they thought of learning something. Yara and Nikki on the other hand seemed to be happy about it. Course, they weren't happy about the Hall of Presidents but that was another fact all together. Yara and Nikki moved with the line eagerly and soon the group were sitting in little cars. Four to a car: making it impossible for the six to sit together. Yara, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara sat in one as Kurama and Nikki sat with two willing strangers in front of them. The ride began and was soothing ride up. To each side was animatronics attacking out different scenes of life, like the caveman days, the present and the future. Then the cars headed to an area with a huge screen, the screen showed the earth and how big it was. The camera slowly panned back making the earth seem smaller as the cars left the room and found the ride over. The six got off and left. Kurama turned to Nikki and the group stopped for a second.  
"Where to now?" Yusuke asked. Nikki looked to the sky in thought. Finally her face brightened and she grabbed Kurama and practically dragged him over to The Land. Everyone looked at the building strangely.  
"What's in there that we would want to go see?" Yusuke asked in frustration. Yara and Nikki giggled.  
"Lots of things. There is a really cute show called Food Rocks." Nikki began to list the things.  
"WHAT!!! You want to bring us into a kiddy show called Food Rocks?" Yusuke hollered. Nikki and Yara giggled again.  
"Heck no! We are going in to do a Lion King show and Living with the Land. Also we can get something to eat here after ward! There is a really cute moving restaurant where the Disney characters walk around and take pictures with you. Oh come on Yusuke, it will be fun!" Nikki cried as she grabbed Yusuke and dragged him into the building. The others followed and soon found them selves in an extravagant palace and stood at the entrance in shock. Yara and Nikki simply laughed at the fours' reaction and began to walk down the stairs. After a minute, the four followed the girls only to find them selves standing in line for Living with the Land.  
"What is this ride about anyway?" Kuwabara asked while looking around. Yara looked over to Nikki and waited. But Nikki kept silent forcing Yara to speak.  
"What you do is go around in a boat to different areas of the world finding out what plants grow where and what you can do to help keep the Earth save. That is the entire thing with The Land. It is meant to show you the true meaning of life," Yara said in a very serious tone. Kuwabara and Yusuke groaned while they loaded into the boat. The ride was peaceful and everyone seemed to fall asleep and miss the entire point of the ride other than the beginning. But each did try to stay awake. None of them succeeded and were woken up at the end of the ride by some other guests. Each said their thanks to the strangers and walked off the boat. Nikki looked around and saw a staircase, which she climbed, followed by everyone else. They entered the area for The Lion King Circle Of Life show. (A/N: I don't really remember thins but all it is, is Characters from Disney's "The Lion King", Simba, Pumbaa, and Timon staring in a lighthearted film that combines animation and live action to tell the story of how we interact with the environment, for good and bad. So I can't give details. So sorry but I haven't been to Disney for about a year or two now and I have bad memory.)  
"So what next?" Hiei growled as they left the Circle of Life movie area. Nikki began to meander around to a restaurant on the other side of the Land. Yara growled lightly and followed along with the Spirit Detectives. No one said anything as Nikki asked for a table for six. In a matter of minutes the group was sitting on the slow moving pedestal in a booth. The group ordered and began to wait for the food to come.  
"So, everyone having fun?" Nikki asked determined to start a conversation. Everyone nodded yes and said nothing else. Nikki huffed and tried again. "So, what does everyone like about this trip?"  
"Not much really. SO far all we have been on was little kid rides and it is aggravating. I want to go on a cool ride like the Space Mountain in Magic Kingdom," Yusuke grunted. Nikki sighed and looked over to Kuwabara.  
"I love this! I mean Japan never had this much crammed into one area. Japan was boring compared to this! What else is in America?" Kuwabara asked with loads of excitement. Yara smirked and looked away.  
"Oh crap," Yara muttered. Kurama looked to where her gaze pointed and saw two extremely large chipmunks heading their way. Yara looked down in disgust and tried to stay away. With her short size the stupid people dressed up as the characters always thought she was a little kid.  
"Hello, guys these are two Disney characters. Chip is the one with the black nose and Dale has the red nose," Nikki said as she pointed to the two creatures standing over Hiei and Yara. Kuwabara looked up at the chipmunks and grinned madly. While Yara sunk deeper in her chair, Hiei examined the two with his cold eyes. The chipmunks pushed Yara and Hiei out of the booth and hugged them. Hiei stood there in complete shock from being hugged and backed away. Yara on the other hand was trying to kick the guy in the. (A/N: The general area below the belt.) Kurama and Yusuke laughed while the chipmunks walked up to them. Nikki smiled and pushed the two into the creatures and watched as they were also hugged. Kuwabara then pulled a camera out of now where and took a picture of the chipmunks hugging Hiei, Yara, Kurama and Yusuke all at once. Once the chipmunks left Nikki and Kuwabara were laughing so hard that their sides hurt while Yusuke, Kurama, Yara and Hiei sat there blushing madly. Lucky for them their meal wasn't interrupted by one of the characters again and they left the restaurant in a hurry.  
"That was good, you have to admit!" Nikki said after awhile. The four turned and glared at her and she gulped and turned away as though she said nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Sorry for the short chapter but if I continued then I would finish Epcot in one chapter. Ok, I have looked at the future plans of the story and was wondering who wants me to do all of MGM and Animal Kingdom. I have looked at the attractions and most are just shows and stuff. In MGM I want to do at least five things and nothing really interests me in Animal Kingdom. So please tell me. I have three more rides here then I shall move to MGM, to do Indiana Jones Spectacular Stunt Show, The Great Movie ride, 3D Muppet Vision, Star Tours, and Tower of Terror. Please let me know of any rides that you like me to do in either park plus a disruption of what happens in it. And I will get it in. But only for MGM and Animal Kingdom!  
  
KoorimeHiei out. 


	13. Epcot part two

KoorimeHiei here! Hee hee. So sorry for the delay. But I couldn't get on the Internet for a while.  
  
Hiei: Your point?  
  
Me: Stop it. Well here is the next chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Epcot part 2  
  
"So we head to Journey to Imagination?" Nikki asked the group. Everyone agreed and soon found him or herself, walking over to a building.  
  
"NOT THIS ONE!" Yara suddenly cried. Nikki turned to look back at her.  
  
"What?" Nikki asked.  
  
"I am not going on this ride. It is a kiddy ride!" Yara cried. Nikki frowned. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara shared a look.  
  
"Yara..." Nikki complained.  
  
"Go on it if you like. I am not," Yara said. And with that she turned and began to walk away. Hiei turned to the others and gave them a hint to sort of say stay with Nikki. Than Hiei took off after Yara.  
  
"What is wrong with that ride?" Hiei asked Yara after he caught up with her. She turned to yell at him but stopped when she saw his caring eyes. Both red eyes searched her with a truth that no one else can repeat. Hiei cared for her, and she was acting like a jerk.  
  
"Look, it is just that, that ride has some kid things in it. I have always hated it and just didn't want to go on. If you wanted to you should have gone on it. Sorry," Yara said as she sat down on a brick wall. Hiei sat down next to her and the two waited in silence till the others finally found them. They all had gone on the ride. "Hey, Nikki. Can I bring them on a certain ride?"  
  
"Go ahead. But first tell me what it is," Nikki said. Yara leaned over and told her. Nikki frowned at the name. "I'll go over to the shops and wait for you there. Later!"  
  
With that Nikki left the detectives in the hands of Yara. Yara turned to the guys then took off to the other side of the park. Hiei looked to Kurama and then the two shot off after her. It took a few minutes but Kuwabara and Yusuke followed. They then reached a certain building when Yara stopped. She then turned to the guys.  
  
"Here is our next ride," Yara said. As she said that there was a loud scream that passed the group in a fast speed. Yusuke turned to Kuwabara and the two traded looks. "We can fit all of us in one car. Three in the front and two in the back! It is really cool, come on!" Yara cried as she entered the building. The group followed to find the line railings weaved all around different car test machines. It took about ten minutes before they entered a strange room.  
  
"Hello, all. You are here to be our test dummies!" called a female voice on a television.  
  
"Hey," Kuwabara called in insult. Hiei snickered and waited.  
  
"Ok, we are here to see if you can help us design a new car. Here are certain tests we do. The increase time of speed, the stops, weather climates, climbs, high speed turns with and with out brakes and a surprise," called the female. With each she said a picture appeared at the bottom of the screen. Including the surprise, which were the airbag tests. (You know where the drive into a wall.)  
  
"WHAT?" Kuwabara cried as the doors opened and he was pushed out into another hallway with different bars. Kuwabara went left leading the crew to a car. Yara got in and was put on the left; Hiei was next to her and then Kurama on the right. Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the back.  
  
"Have fun," called a personal. Then the car started forward. They rounded a corner and a little screen was filled with the same woman from before.  
  
"Ok, I think we can do the climb first," she said as a long steep hill appeared in their view. It took a minute until finally they were over the top. "Next the high speeds turn with an without brakes."  
  
The car rounded a corner to show a turn surrounded with orange cones. The car stopped the accelerated toward the corner. As they got closer a pickup truck appeared in their way. The brakes turned on and turned them all just in time. But Kuwabara screamed the entire time. Next they had the same sequence without brakes and almost hit the truck. Next, was the weather changing area. They headed into a room filled with red lights. Once in the lights turned on and sent out loads of heat. Hiei and Yara enjoyed this while the others enjoyed the snow right after and then the rain. After that was the stop. The car raced forward then stopped. After a few of them the turns came. The car accelerated to a fast speed then went around corners. Lastly the car went around another corner and the 'surprise' was waiting there. Kuwabara screamed even before the car started. Then it shot forward, but instead of hitting the wall, the wall opened and the car shot outside and around the building at sixty miles per hour or more. After that the ride was over.  
  
"THAT WAS AWSOME!!!" Yusuke cried as he turned in circles crying out like he was a car. Hiei hn'ed and then turned to Yara.  
  
"Where now?" He asked her.  
  
"We pick up Nikki and onto the last ride after some shopping!" Yara cried. With that said Yusuke stopped his spinning to turn to Yara.  
  
"SHOPPING?" Yusuke cried. Yara shook her head yes. But before he could take off in a run Yara caught him and dragged him over to the shops. In one was Nikki. She rushed out and grabbed Kurama.  
  
"YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS KURAMA!!!!" Nikki cried and dragged him in. Yara followed with Hiei behind her. Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed outside. But while out there they meet up with the rest of the group. Pat went inside and got the four teens locked in dressing rooms and gave them some clothes. She then left and got everyone else, then let the teens all out once changed. Yara and Hiei were both in a pitch-black kimono with red dragons circling all around the outfit. While Nikki's and Kurama's was a bright red with flower petals falling down from top to bottom.  
  
"Oh!" cried all the girls while Yusuke, Kuwabara and Matt laughed at the four. By the end of the shopping trip Hiei and Yara had some matching outfits and it for Nikki and Kurama. Then the entire group went to a building called Universe of Energy.  
  
"What is in here?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"A ride called..." Missy began but seemed to forget.  
  
"Eileen's Energy something or other," Nikki said. Everyone sighed and then walked in only to find a huge room. At one end were three huge screens and doors below them. The group sat down for a few minutes.  
  
"When will this start?" Kuwabara asked. No one answered for the screens turned a lighter black than before.  
  
"Hi," called a blond haired woman. She was Eileen. The movie went on to show Eileen watching a Bill Nye show and fall asleep during it. She then gets put into a Question show like Jeopardy. And in it she faces her rival and begins to lose badly. So the game pauses and Eileen meets up with Bill Nye. Bill then tells her he can teach her all she needs to know and all she has to do is follow him. With that the screens turn off and the doors below open. The audience moves into it and sits down in rows of seats. Then a new screen lightens up to show Eileen and Bill in a forested area. (A/N: I think.) They talk about how the plant life has energy. But then Bill says he needs to show her the beginning of life itself.  
  
So with that Bill brings Eileen into a dark area and hands her some goggles. He says to put them on cause the big bang is bright. He then goes onto explain different scientific things as he walks off screen leaving Eileen all alone on stage. She calls out to him as the big bang starts. The she disappears from the screen and it begins to show the beginning of everything. It then goes on after that to a different forested area. Eileen says that what happened a few seconds before was amazing and how she never knew that could happen. Bill then disappears and Eileen walks off screen to have it turn off after and the chair things turn into a ride. The area opens up into a swampy area with dinosaurs drinking water and eating seaweed. You hear Eileen and Bill yell back and forth to each other as some big footsteps come closer. The car then begins to move again and bring us around a corner to see a T-Rex fighting a Tri-ran sours over a cliff. But the boat doesn't stop and continues into an area with water reptiles and Pterodactyls flying around everywhere.  
  
With that the ride goes by and into a new area with another screen. It then goes to show more things revolving around energy and soon we enter the first room to find Eileen back on her talk show or whatever. She then begins to in and later wakes up in her apartment. Once over everyone left and sat outside.  
  
"That was stupid," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Why cause you learned something?" Hiei asked. Kuwabara looked over to Hiei and laughed slightly and looked back to the adults.  
  
"Well, it is getting late and tomorrow we go to MGM and possible Animal Kingdom in one day," Mary called as she began to walk to the entrance. Missy pouted but they all left and headed back to the lodge. Once there, Kurama looked out the window to watch the animals outside. He was there for a few minutes when Nikki suddenly appeared outside. Kurama jumped up shocked then saw the open sliding glass door to the porch. Kurama smiled and followed her out to see Hiei and Yara on another balcony hugging. I smiled and looked out over the savanna to see some Giraffes grazing on the trees.  
  
"Having fun?" Nikki asked. Kurama looked over to her. She seemed upset about something.  
  
"What is wrong?" Kurama asked. Nikki looked over to Hiei and Yara.  
  
"It's just that, you and Hiei are only here for a year then you go back to Japan. I have found that long distance relations ships don't work so I haven't been trying to fall for anyone. But it was too late. The second I saw you, I couldn't help it!" Nikki said as she wept on the balcony.  
  
"Hey, the same happened to me. It will happen to Hiei and Yara also," Kurama said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"No, you see. Yara is moving to Japan at the end of your vacation. She will stay with Hiei while I am left with... With memories!" Nikki said as she turned to Kurama. Kurama felt bad for her. He had never seen a girl this much in love with him and he fall for her. He sighed as he thought of what he could do.  
  
"I know! Every day I will e-mail you and every weekend that I can, I will come to America!" Kurama said. That was when he noted how cheesy it was. "That was cheesy right?"  
  
"Yeah, but cute all the same," Nikki said. Kurama leaned forward. He went to kiss her when he heard someone saying OOOOH or something. He pulled back fast but found Hiei and Yara had been caught by other roommates hugging and kissing. He blushed red along with Nikki and the two turned to watch the sunset and the animals go in for the night. Later the two left, Nikki and Hiei traded rooms. Meaning Nikki left Kurama and Hiei left Yara. The next morning Pat woke all the teens up. Within an hour the group was ready to head out. After getting on the bus, they waited and soon headed into MGM with no talking. Kurama went and got one map and handed it to the adults. That was when Nikki went and grabbed one.  
  
"So what are we doing?" Yusuke asked. No one answered right away.  
  
"I say we do Indiana Jones Spectacular Stunt Show, The Great Movie ride, 3D Muppet Vision, Star Tours, and Tower of Terror," Missy said. Pat looked down at the map.  
  
"The next stunt show is in about twenty minutes. I suggest we go now for good seats," Pat said. And once said, everyone took off for the Indiana Jones Spectacular Stunt Show. Every one ran down Main Street and turned left. There they turned and stopped in an empty area.  
  
"Now we wait for the gate to open," Don said. They waited for about ten minutes before some more people came. About twenty or thirty minutes after, the gates opened. Everyone entered where the large twelve people group got row one in the center. For about ten or fifteen more minutes everyone waited for the show. Then it began. (A/N: I warn you now. Some of this I remember and some I don't. There is little talking involved, all action for the most part. So, sorry for possible mistakes.)  
  
BANG!!!! Above in the rafters came small rocks. They littered the floor. A single rope fell from the opening. Then a young man slid down all the way to the ground. There he landed and dusted himself off. He turned around looking at everything then spotted something. He slowly walked forward. As he went, he seemed to be looking for someone or something. SHINK! A spike popped up from the ground in front of the man. He slowly turned around it and walked backward. Another appeared behind him and he stopped. He then turned and fell down to have a spike appear up between his legs close to... Slitting the pants on him. The man whimpered a second and got back up. He then ran through as spike after spike popped up behind him. He never was touched. The crowd clapped at his success but he was looking to the next challenge.  
  
In front of him was a small platform with three stone guards holding axes on one side. The man laughed slightly and stepped forward. The first stone figure dropped his hands bringing the ax with it. The ax landed hard down on the floor stopping the weary traveler. The man looked out to the crowd and laughed slightly as he moved forward, stopping in between the first and second stone warrior. The ax didn't drop so the man ran past the second and third only to get skimmed by the third's ax. The man sighed and began to walk up to a levitated area on the next platform. On that pedestal was a gold object. The guy walked around it and seemed to look at it closely. He then reached over to a bag he hand hanging on his side. He took it off and moved it next to the golden object. He flexed his fingers then quickly grabbed the gold statue and replaced it with the bag that was hanging off his side. After that he moved away from the pedestal and checked out what he got. Behind him the pedestal disappeared and a grinding noise could be heard. The man looked around and soon laid eyes on a big door which happened to be opening. Behind the door was a large ball that began to roll near the man. He gasped and began to run. But sadly the ball got closer and closer. Soon the guy dropped to the ground as thought the ball was rolling over him. At that second workers ran on stage to see if the guy was alright. Just as they got there the man jumped up and the crowd began to clap wildly.  
  
"That's our man!" said one of the members that came on stage. "Tom Lord. Our stunt actor for Indiana Jones!" (A/N: I know that is not his name. Stick with me here!)  
  
"Hello Carl!" the man said as he walked over.  
  
"So, having fun?" Carl asked. Tom laughed.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"So can you tell you about the set or anything. Like how did you do it?"  
  
"Sure, well the thing is... Is mostly act! That big ball I was running from. It is heavy. It takes the whole crew to move that thing back into place..." Tom stopped for a second. Behind him you could see four people moving the ball back into position. Carl had been looking back there. Carl turned to the audience.  
  
"Our crew is made up of four people," Carl said as a joke. Tom looked back and watched in surprise as four men rolled the ball back behind the door.  
  
"Uh, or four strong men," Tom said with a small laugh.  
  
"Well, you have to get ready for the next thing right?" Carl asked.  
  
"Yeah, better go. See you in a little bit!" Tom said as he turned and jogged off.  
  
"TOM LORD FOR YOU EVERYONE!!! Well, now I must hand it over to Ashley for the rest!" Carl said as he backed away and a girl came up front. Everyone clapped and cheered.  
  
"HI!" Ashley called. She then waited as the crowd answered in a huge hi. "Well. It seems we need a little help from the crowd out there! So can I have some volunteers?" Ashley cried. The crowd went ballistic pointing to people, yelling, raising their hands anything to get her attention. She choose about nine people then choose Hiei. Hiei glared at her but was pushed up by Yara.  
  
"So, here are our volunteers! Now what are your names and where do you come from?" Ashley asked as she went to the person on the left end of the line.  
  
"Fred from California!" cried the man. He wore a bright red shirt.  
  
"And you?" Ashley asked the next person.  
  
"Lindsay from Ohio!" cried the female.  
  
"I am George from Florida," said the next guy. After that was Amanda from Texas, Missy from Idaho, Derek from Nevada, Chris from Maine, Emily from Pennsylvania, and Matt from Rhode Island.  
  
"And you are?" Ashley asked Hiei.  
  
"Hiei from Japan," Hiei grunted.  
  
"WOW, FROM JAPAN!!!" Ashley said. Hiei nodded.  
  
"Ok then. Do any of you know how to use a sword?" Ashley asked. Hiei raised his hand. Ashley turned to Hiei. She almost laughed but stopped herself and handed Hiei a fake sword. "Ok, show me then."  
  
"Fine," Hiei said as he began to swing the sword around like he usually did when he trained. Ashley stared at him in shock and waited for Hiei to finish. Once Hiei was done showing off, Ashley told him to go back stage and get ready for a certain part. The other people she had, she made them act like a frightened crowd. They did it pretty good and soon the show was ready to start. At first it was just the men and women walking around when 'Indy' and a girl came into view. They began looking around and soon were surrounded by ninjas. One was really short compared to the others. Yara guessed it was Hiei.  
  
The ninjas began to swing their swords around. Indy seemed taken aback. But he turned to the girl he came with and the two silently agreed to fight. Soon the two were swinging around beating up the ninjas. The scene played on that the groups would jump from building to building and fight. After awhile the girl was thrown into a truck and it pulled around behind the stage. About a minute later it reappeared and blew up flipping over. The scene ended as the crew ran out to dose the flames. (A/N: This is getting boring for me. So I will rush through the next part, giving you a brief overview of what happens.)  
  
The next scene is with a plane where the girl gets stuck in it while Indy tries to fight a really strong male. Indy gets beaten up pretty bad and only wins when the male gets chopped up by the planes motor. Then the two escape as the area around the plane blows up. Then it is over. (A/N: If you want me to do this in more detail tell me and I will sometime e-mail it to you if you give me your e-mail address.)  
  
"That was dumb," Missy said as the group left. Some agreed but others had made some fun out of it. Kuwabara had is Digital Camera and loads of pictures had Hiei in it for some odd reason. Kurama laughed at one of the pictures. "So where to now?"  
  
"How about Star Tours? It happens to be the closest," Matt offered as he pointed to the direction of the ride. Everyone agreed and headed over. They quickly walked past all the robots. They happened to be busy and it seemed like you were walking through a repair shop.  
  
"How long must we walk?" Kuwabara complained. Everyone ignored him and soon the group was waiting to be noticed.  
  
"How many in your party?" Asked a female with blonde hair. Pat told her twelve and she put the group into two separate lines. The group waited about five or six minutes before the doors finally opened. Once inside the group sat and buckled up for a rough ride.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: There you go. Your new chapter.  
  
Hiei: Why do you do Cliffs?  
  
Me: I don't know really. It just happens. Well, sorry for the long wait. Hopefully the next chapter won't be like that! So sorry. Next time is the rest of MGM and some Animal Kingdom. After that. UNIVERSAL STUDIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!  
  
KoorimeHiei out! 


	14. Last Epcot and Disney

KoorimeHiei here! Ok new chapter!  
  
Hiei: stupid human.  
  
Me: That was mean.  
  
Hiei: No doing my Dragon of the Darkness Flame on all of you is mean.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Epcot part three!  
  
Once inside the group waited. Then the screen in front of them opened to show a robot.  
  
"Hi I'm R3-65! I will be touring you around space," the robot said. Hiei grunted and decided he didn't like the robot. Next thing anyone knew the robot was on fire. The fire alarm went off and everyone had to leave.  
  
"Thanks a lot Hiei!" Missy snapped. "Now where do we go?"  
  
"I don't know? I about OUT OF HERE?" Hiei snapped. Everyone turned to him.  
  
"What is wrong Hiei?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I hate all these little kiddy rides. It is worse then getting beaten up by every demon in the Dark Tournament!" Hiei snapped. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama's faces fell. Hiei continued to glare. Yara and Nikki stepped forward and pulled the four away.  
  
"Look, I think I can get it so we can leave after one more ride. But you must be good till then! Please!" Nikki said. Each agreed and Nikki went to talk to the four adults. They came back and took a vote.  
  
"Who wants to stay?" Peter asked. Missy was the only one so they turned and left.  
  
"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER RIDES! LIKE THE GREAT MOVIE RIDE AND MUPPET 3-D AND... AND!" Missy cried, everyone ignored her. They left and headed to the Animal Kingdom Lodge. Pat stopped.  
  
"Who wants to go to Animal Kingdom to look at the animals?" Pat asked. Don, Mary, Peter, Missy and Matt all agreed. But the others didn't and said that they would stay at the hotel. The six went upstairs and sat in Kurama's, Hiei's and Yusuke's room. There they all sat and waited.  
  
"So bored!" Yusuke cried. Soon they each agreed to watch a movie and then play cards. But Yara and Nikki could choose what movie.  
  
"How about we make them watch the Yu Yu Hakusho Dark Tournament and see what they say?" Nikki asked. Yara agreed and lucky for them Yara had put the entire tournament on CD-rom and but it in English. So for the next six or seven hours they sat and watched the Dark Tournament. After ward they played cards with teams. Yara and Nikki won every time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Sorry for the really short chapter. But I really can't write this anymore! I have like no inspiration! Ok, hopefully the next chapter will have Island of Adventure. But I need some help! Can people name rides and also tell me what happens in them! Please! I need help here! I can do the Hulk, Spiderman, and Dueling Dragons but for the rest I need help or else this will be a very short story! If I don't get Help I will end this story and never work on it again! So I want five reviews telling me a name of a ride and the details of what happens in it. All but the Hulk, Spiderman, and Dueling Dragons! Those I can do fine. Please Help!  
  
Hiei: REVIEW!!!!! I want more! She is saying that there will be no new chapters till five reviews come in with ideas so please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
KoorimeHiei out. 


	15. Love?

KoorimeHiei here!  
  
Hiei: Yo!  
  
Me: *stares at Hiei* Well, this chapter is going to be a romance one! Yara and Hiei! Cool hun? Well, hope you like!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Love?  
  
"Hiei?" Yara asked as she knocked on the door to his room. But Kurama opened the door instead. She looked in and saw that Kurama and Nikki were alone in the room. "Sorry, I was looking for Hiei."  
  
"Oh, he went to the sixth floor to get some food," Kurama said. Yara told him thanks and headed over to the elevator in thought. 'Should I tell him? Would he get mad? Would he be happy?'  
  
"Tell me what Yara?" called someone. Yara looked up and saw the tip of a black spike. She looked down again and spotted Hiei. She smiled and went to back away when Hiei gave her a confused look.  
  
"It's nothing Hiei," She said as she turned and headed back to her room and waited there crying. "Why can't I tell him? What the hell would be his reaction? Oh, I wish I could have some help."  
  
"I can help," called a female voice. Yara looked up and spotted Nikki. She frowned.  
  
"How?" Yara asked. Nikki frowned.  
  
"I can tell you now, that Hiei is crying in his room with Kurama. Girl, he likes you. Can't you see that?" Nikki asked. Yara nodded yes. Nikki sighed. "Then why are you afraid to tell you that you like him a lot?"  
  
"Well, if he is that Hiei that we watch on Yu Yu Hakusho, then he should be a hard cold demon. What would he say if he found the creatures he despise, that one loves him? And then my parents, what would they think of me loving a demon?" Yara asked as she began to cry really hard. Nikki walked over and sat on the same bed as her. The two hugged and waited. Outside Nikki spotted Kurama and Hiei on the balcony. Kurama and Nikki had it planed out that they would see each other crying. It was her turn next. Hiei and Kurama would stay out on the balcony and Nikki would lead the calm Yara outside. Course, Nikki had to calm Yara down first.  
  
"Oh, Yara. It's ok. Your parents can't control you all the time. I mean, you have to get some friends in Japan. And they could end up being Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei. That way you will be around him. No matter what," Nikki said to the crying form and watched as Kurama and Hiei headed to their balcony. Nikki smiled.  
  
"I just am afraid is all," Yara said. She seemed to have calmed down slightly. Nikki smiled and looked down.  
  
"Listen, how about we go out and see the animals?" Nikki asked. Yara nodded and the two headed out. First thing Yara spotted was Hiei and Kurama talking. Hiei was crying. Yara frowned as she found it was a set up for them. Kurama and Nikki made it so that Hiei would see her crying then she would go outside and see him crying. Yara turned to Nikki.  
  
"Thanks for trying Nikki," Yara said. Nikki stopped and turned to Yara.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nikki asked trying to be innocent and not understand. But Yara saw past the façade.  
  
"For this," Yara said as she pointed to Hiei behind her. Nikki frowned.  
  
"How?" she asked. Yara smiled.  
  
"It was simple. I heard Kurama and Hiei whispering outside and when you brought me out I spotted them there. Hiei was crying over the fact that I was crying. You two were trying to make us talk to each other. But it doesn't matter that your plan didn't work out the way you wanted. But I will still talk to him. Just get him for me," Yara said as she turned and entered the room. Nikki smiled and indicated to Kurama to send Hiei over. Kurama nodded and told Hiei to go see Yara. Nikki and Hiei traded rooms and Kurama and Nikki entered theirs.  
  
"So, having fun?" Nikki asked. Kurama nodded. "Any problems?"  
  
"Only Missy," Kurama said. The two laughed. That was when a knock came over the door. Kurama went and answered.  
  
"Want to come swimming?" Kuwabara asked. Behind him stood Yusuke in a green bathing suit. Kuwabara was in blue. Kurama smiled.  
  
"Sure, I'll tell Yara and Hiei," He said hoping not to interrupt the two. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and then took off for the pool. Kurama smiled and entered.  
  
"How long should we wait?" Nikki asked. Kurama frowned and indicated that he had no idea. That was when a knock came over the door again. This time it was Hiei.  
  
"Nikki, out. Yara wants you," Hiei muttered. Nikki got up and glared at Hiei as she passed by him. Kurama frowned.  
  
"What happened?" Kurama asked the short youkai. Hiei looked up.  
  
"We are going swimming," Hiei said with a smile. Kurama shook his head while laughing and threw Hiei his bathing suit. The two guys changed. Kurama wore red shorts and watched as Hiei came out with the new black ones with a dragon on it. Out side the guys caught up with Nikki and Yara. Yara wore a black suit with a red dragon rolling around the waist. Nikki wore a green suit with large red roses on it. The four laughed and headed down. At the pool area Yusuke spotted the four first.  
  
"So, clamed your girls already?" Yusuke asked as he indicated to the bathing suits. Kurama laughed as he noticed his arm was wrapped around Nikki's waist. Hiei and Yara just smirked and threw their towels on the ground and jumped in, splashing water all over Yusuke. Nikki and Kurama laughed as they picked up the two towels. Kurama took Nikki's and headed over to a chair and dropped the four towels in it and watched as Nikki slipped right in between the water with such a small splash. Kurama smiled and he waited for everyone's head to be out of the water. Once they all were he took a running jump and did a cannon ball right in front of the group and splashed everyone. It took him a minute but he came out and was splashed by every single person he hit.  
  
"Hey, how about we see you can make the smallest splash?" Yusuke asked everyone after a minute. They each agreed and Kuwabara was up first. He jumped in with a pencil dive but made a semi large splash. He reached Hiei, who stood right on the edge. Yusuke was up next. Yusuke also choose to do a pencil dive but he covered Hiei with water. Nikki was up next and did her dive where she made like no splash. Yara went after and drenched both Hiei and Kurama. Kurama happened to be up against the wall. He then went next. Kurama didn't hit Hiei at all like Nikki. But he did make a splash. Everyone got out and waited by the edge for Hiei. Hiei jumped and made no splash at all. By that there was no water movement at all. Other than the waves but no splash.  
  
"Dame Hiei. How did you do that?" Yusuke asked. Hiei smirked.  
  
"I melted the water," He said with a smile. Kurama sighed and looked around.  
  
"What now?" Yara asked. Nikki smiled.  
  
"How about the biggest splash?" Nikki asked. Kuwabara smiled and they all agreed. Up first was Hiei. His splash was not big at all. He frowned at the others' replay but didn't argue with it and waited for Kurama. Kurama jumped in with a cannon ball and made a descent splash but not big enough. Yusuke was up next. With a cannon ball, Yusuke failed. His splash was just slightly bigger but still not enough. Kuwabara was next. A side jump created a big splash and some even hit the lower part of the wall. Every agreed that it might be the biggest but waited for Nikki and Yara. Nikki jumped and did and jump similar to Kuwabara's but failed at a big splash. Her's was smaller that Kurama's. Next was Yara. Yara backed up to the wall and then made a clear the way sign. Everyone got out of the pool and waited. Yara again did the clear the way sign. Nikki left and pulled everyone along with her. The group waited outside and watched as Yara went around and collected all the towels and handed them outside. With that she did her jump. It was a belly flop. No one could see a thing for water covered over the door and made it so no damage could be told of. After a minute Yara opened the door for everyone. The entire place was wet. Not a dry thing in the room. Even the ceiling was soaked.  
  
"I think I won," Yara said. Everyone agreed and the games stopped. From then on the group played Marco Polo. Kuwabara was it mostly the entire time. Though it was still fun to play. After which the group headed up stairs to dry off. Then Hiei and Nikki traded rooms for the night. Cause Matt had gotten sick and headed home to stay with some aunts. So Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a room for the night. Kurama and Hiei were to have a room to themselves but decided to switch with the girls. It was the best night of any of their lives.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* So? I hope that you like it.  
  
Hiei: I don't.  
  
Me: To bad for you. Well just to let you all know, I'll try to update this every other weekend. This thing is hard to write. I have got to remember every detail in each ride, remember the name and where it is. Then describe it on the story. Try doing it yourselves! It's hard! Well, anyway. As I said, I'll try to update this every other weekend. On a Friday or a Saturday. K. Good. Please review!  
  
KoorimeHiei out. 


	16. Islands of Adventure here we come!

KoorimeHiei here! I'm back with another boring chapter of America!

Hiei: NO!

Me: To bad, now on with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Island of Adventure here we come!

"Hiei wake up!" Yara called to the sleeping form on the bed next to her. (A/N: No, I didn't put them in he same bed together for all those people with perverted minds!) Hiei didn't move at all. Yara frowned and then gabbed the boy's ear and pulled hard. The sound that followed after could be hear all the way in Japan!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR WOMAN?" Hiei hollered at Yara. Yara said nothing and just left the room. Hiei growled and glared at the closed door. Finally he got up and got dressed. Once done he ran over to the elevator and headed up to level six where the breakfast stuff was. No one he knew was there. Growling he went over and grabbed some food and then headed back down to his room that he shared with Kurama. Upon opening it he found Nikki and Yara were sitting on his bed and Kurama on his.

"Oh, so you have come," Kurama said. Hiei growled and went over and joined Kurama. Soon the four found them selves in a stare down.

"What are we doing today," Hiei finally snapped after a few minutes and taking a bite out of one of the many food items he carried

"Going to Island of Adventures today. They have some better rides," Yara said. She held out one of her hands in front of Hiei. Hiei glared at it and finally dropped a food item in it. Yara thanked the demon and began to eat. Hiei sighed and began to chew on some other food. Nikki and Kurama said nothing.

"So what is in this 'Island of Adventure?'" Hiei asked with his mouth full. Yara frowned but couldn't answer for her mouth was full as well.

"Rides for older kids manly. Only problem is the ride takes forever to get there and we have to go to a new hotel," Nikki said. All that could be heard for Hiei was a muffled groan.

"Yeah, but once we get there, you'll love it!" Yara said with a smile. Hiei grunted and looked away. That was when Missy entered the room.

"We're leaving now. Come on and hurry to the car!" Missy said as she grabbed Nikki and pulled her outside. Yara grumbled and then walked out with the other two females leaving the boys to pack quickly and then rush down stairs. After a few minutes everything was set and the gang headed out. They shared a bus. On it, Yara and Hiei sat with each other, Nikki and Kurama, and Yusuke and Kuwabara. But they were sort of in a corner of the bus so they decided to play a game or two.

"Who wants to play Socks?" Yara asked. Kuwabara raised his hand.

"No one can beat me at this game!" he called. The group shuffled around so that Kuwabara and Yara sat with each other and everyone could still see what was going on. Yara was to be slapping first. Kuwabara gently laid his hands out palm down on top of Yara's palms. Quickly Yara moved her hands and slapped Kuwabara. The male teen jumped at the load noise that followed and looked up. "I wasn't ready!"

Yara smiled and watched Kuwabara's hands. Quickly she faked moving her hands for an attack and watched as Kuwabara retreated. Yara smirked and looked up. Kuwabara was getting upset. Yara moved her right hand quickly over Kuwabara's left and slapped the right hand. Kuwabara cried out in shock and looked up. Yara was already planning her next move. Quickly she went to fake both hands but her left continued to move and missed Kuwabara's hands by millimeters.

"KUSO!" Yara cried out. Kurama looked up quickly and watched Yara.

"Did you say 'kuso?'" he asked the female teen.

"Hai," she said. Yusuke frowned.

"You know Japanese?" the main detective asked. Yara and Nikki nodded their heads yes.

"I don't know that much, but I do know a little. Mostly from the Yu Yu Hakusho movies I had seen. They were in Japanese but they had English subtitles so I learned it mostly form that but then I had found a website online that gave me more Japanese words. So, I can speak a little. Wakarimasu ka," Yara asked. (A/N: Wakarimasu ka means do you understand. Kuso is dame and Hai is yes.)

"Hai," Hiei answered. Yara nodded and looked to Kuwabara. He had moved.

"Don't you want your turn?" she asked as she laid her hands palms down. Kuwabara shook his head no. That was when Hiei sat with Yara.

"How about something else?" he said. Yara smiled and turned to Nikki.

"ENERGY WARS!" Nikki cried excitedly.

"NANI?" the four male teens cried out.

"Energy wars, you do it this way," Yara said as she placed her hands up near Nikki's. Soon there was spirit energy flying form the two girls hands and colliding with each other half way in between. Nikki's energy was a soft blue with a hint of green while Yara's was blood red with a hint of black mixed in. Hiei smiled and set his hands up to join. Quickly the two girls composed themselves so that they were facing off with each other. Yara had Nikki on her left and Hiei on her right. Hiei had Nikki on his right and Yara on his left. Soon the group found that Hiei's energy looked exactly like Yara's and all that happened was the two combined. Yara frowned and looked to Kurama. The red head smiled and moved so that he entered in between Nikki and Hiei. Soon the four had a giant war between energy's going on.

"Cool," Yusuke said but then noticed something strange. Nikki and Kurama had begun to glow bluish green while Yara and Hiei began to glow blood reddish and black. Yusuke and Kuwabara traded glances and soon backed away from the four. After a minute of glowing the four stopped.

"Wow, that was the best war I had in a while!" Nikki said excitedly. Yara nodded in agreement and turned to Hiei and Kurama each seemed to be out of breath.

"Lets not do that again. Like ever!" Hiei said. Nikki and Yara frowned but did agree. So Yusuke and Kuwabara returned.

"What now?" Kuwabara asked. Everyone shrugged. The group sat for a moment until Yara though up of an idea.

"How about we see how many songs a person can sing! And they also have to sing it!" she said. Everyone agreed as long as she was first. "I'll sing 'Smile Bomb.' It is the theme song to Yu Yu Hakusho!"

__

-Running in a crowd, in a faceless town, I need to feel the touch of a friend.

In the country side, I wander far and wide, the isolation gets me again.

I don't know were to go, when I feel like crying oh no.

It time to open myself, do something new I wanna stop: and grow up a bit.

Then suddenly my power and confidence start swelling up, magically erupt.

And it's all because the kindness that I feel, from people I don't even know!

Then suddenly my intuition and my wisdom grow and then I know.

That most of all I sense compassions wield into people wherever I go!

Thank you for waking me up!- Dun.

Everyone claps for Yara and smile.

"That was good," Kurama said. Hiei nodded yes as well.

"My turn!" called Nikki. She began to think for a minute on what to sing. "I'll sing 'The Wonderful thing about Tiggers!'"

__

-The wonderful thing about Tiggers is Tiggers a wonderful thing.

The tops are made out of rubber, their bottom made out of springs.

Their bouncy, trounce, flounce, pounce, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun.

But he most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one.

Tiggers are cuddly fellows, Tiggers are a fully sweet

Everyone else is jealous, that way I repeat and repeat

The wonderful things about Tiggers is Tiggers are marvelous chaps,

They are loaded with vim and veneer, they love to leap in your lap.

There jumpy, frumpy, clumpy, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun.

Bu the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is I'm the only one.

I'm the only one-

Everyone clapped. And then waited for the next person to sing. No one volunteered at first but everyone wanted Hiei to sing next. After a minute Hiei finally gave.

"I guess I'll sing 'Gaston.'" Hiei said.

-_Gosh it disturbs me to see you Gaston, looking so down in the dumps._

Everyone guy here loved to be you Gaston even when taking your lumps.

There no man in town as admired as you, your everyone's favorite guy.

Everyone is awed and inspired as you, and its not very hard to see why.

No one's slick as Gaston, no one's quick as Gaston

No one's neck is as incredibly thick as Gaston

For there's no man in town half as manly, perfect of pure paragon

You can ask any Tom Dick or Stanley, and they'll tell you who's team they prefer to be on!

No one's been like Gaston, acting big like Gaston,

No one's got a swell cleft in their chin like Gaston

AS a specimen yes, I'm intimidating!

My what a guy that Gaston!

If I could arise, a hail, hip, hip!

Gaston's the best and the rest is all drips

No one fights like Gaston, does his lights like Gaston,

In a wrestling match, no one bits like Gaston,

For there's no one as gruel and brawny,

As you can see I have biceps to spare

Not a bit of him is groggily or scrawny, that right

And every last bit of me is covered in hair!

No one hits like Gaston, matches wits like Gaston

In a spitting match, no one spits like Gaston

I'm especially good at expectorating

TEN POINTS FOR GASTON!

When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs every morning to help me get large

And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs so I'm roughly the size of a barge!

No one shots like Gaston, makes disputes like Gaston,

Then goes stomping around wearing boots like Gaston

I use antlers in all of my decorating!

Say it again, Who's a man like next door

Then lets say it once more, who's a hero next door!

Who's got super success, don't you know, can't you guess?

Ask his fans and it's hall hammered down

There's just one man in town who's got all of this down!

And his name's G... A... S...... T- Gast..e, Gast..o, Oh,

GASTON!- (A/N: I may have many mistakes in here, but you try typing all this while listening to the song. Yes, I had to listen to the entire song over till I got it all typed down. I don't have to lyrics sitting around my home. So please, no flames!)

No one said a word as Hiei finished his song. Silence began to fill the bus till Yara began to slowly clap for him. Soon all were clapping and whistling for Hiei, making the fire demon blush badly.

"THAT WAS AWESOME HIEI!" Yusuke cried after a minute. Hiei blushed a deeper red and turned away.

"Now who's turn?" Kurama asked bringing all attention onto him. Kurama frowned and watched as everyone stared at him expectantly. He sighed and soon gave in. "I'll sing... 'I'm still here.'"

-_I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard or a moment that's held in your arms._

And what do you think you'd ever say, I won't listen anyway, you don't own me 

And I'll never be what you are ,made of be

And what do you think you'd understand, I'm a boy, no I'm a man

You can't take me and throw me away

And how can you learn what's never shown

Yeah, you stand here on your own, they own me, cause I'm not here

And I want a moment to be real, want to touch things I don't feel

Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change, there the ones that stay the same

They don't own me cause I'm not here!

And you see the things they never see, all you wanted I can be

Now you now me and I'm not afraid, and I want a tell you who I am.

Can you help me be a man, they can't break me as long as I know who I am!

And I want a moment to be real, want to touch things I don't feel

Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change, there the ones that stay the same

They can't see me but I'm still here!

They can't tell me who to be

Cause I'm not what they see

Yeah the world is still sleeping while I keep on dreaming for me

And their word are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe.

And I want a moment to be real, want to touch things I don't feel

Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can they say I never change, there the ones that stay the same

I'm the one now cause I'm still here!

I'm the one cause I'm still here

I'm still here

I'm still here

I'm still here...-

Everyone clapped while Kurama did a few bows and looked around.

"You guys liked it?" He asked. Everyone nodded and looked around for the next contender. It was Yusuke

"I'll sing 'I'm still here.'" Yusuke said.

__

-Here I am,

This is me. 

There is no where else on earth I'd rather be.

Here I am, 

It's just me and you, 

Tonight we make our dreams come true.

It's a new world

It's a new start!

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day

It's a new plan, 

I've been waiting for you, 

Here I am.

Here I am

Here we are, we just begun 

And after all this time our time had come

Yeah, here we are, still going strong 

Right here in the place where we belong

Oh it's a new world, it's a start

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day, it's a new plan, 

I've been waiting for you.

Here I am

Yeah, here I am

Here I am

Yeah

Yeah!

(Pause)

__

Waiting for you

Here I am, this is me

There's no where else on earth I'd rather be

It's just you and me

Tonight we make our dreams come true!

Oh

It's a new world

It's a new start

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day

It's a new plan

I've been waiting for you...

Oh

It's a new world

It's a new start

It's alive with the beating of young hearts

It's a new day

It's a new plan

I've been waiting for you...

Oh, here I am

Here I am

Oh, right next to you

And suddenly the world is all bran new

Here I am

Here I am

I'm gonna stay

Now there's nothing standing in our way

Oh, Here I am

Here I am

This is me.-

"Since when did you know that song Yusuke?" Hiei asked. Yusuke blushed and then remembered Hiei's song.

"How did you know Gaston?" Yusuke countered. Hiei said nothing and turned to Kuwabara. Kuwabara watched as everyone turned to him

"I don't know any songs!" he called quickly. Hiei sighed.

"If I know a stupid human song then so should you," Hiei snapped. Kuwabara gulped and turned away. No one said a thing until Kuwabara finally thought of a song.

"I'll sing, 'Everybody wants to be a cat' I guess." Kuwabara said smiling. Yusuke sighed along with all the others.

__

- Everybody wants to be a cat

Cause a cat the only cat that knows where it's at

Tell me, every bodes picking up on that feline beat

Cause everything else is obsolete

A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born

Every time he plays.

But with a square in the act

You can set music back to the cave man days

I've heard some Carney birds who tried to sing

Still the cats the only cat who knows how to swing

Who wants to dig a long head who digs stuff like that?

A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born

Every time he plays.

But with a square in the act

You can set music back to the cave man days

Everybody wants to be a cat

Cause a cat the only cat that knows where it's at

When plainly jazz uses you as a welcome mat

Cause everybody digs a swinging cat

Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat HALLELUIAH!

Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat

Everybody, everybody, everybody wants to be a cat 

Everybody, everybody, everybody...-

Everyone clapped and groaned at the same time for they should have know that Kuwabara would do something like that.

"WE'RE HERE!" called Missy from the front of the long bus. Yara smiled and rushed forward leaving the other teens to fend for themselves for a moment. After a minute of talking she came back to the end of the bus.

"The adults are going to go in and get our room numbers and keys. After which they will come back out and assign rooms to each group and then we can go in but until then, we stay here," Yara explained. Everyone nodded and watched as the adults ran into the hotel and come back out a few minutes later. They were only allowed to get three rooms.

"Ok, Yara, Hiei, Nikki and Kurama in one room. The adults all in another. Missy, Yusuke and Kuwabara in the last. Oh and no one can share a bed with Missy," Pat said to everyone. Quickly each grabbed their keys and took off for the hotel rooms. There each spent the night in their assigned rooms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me: I would have gone further but the songs made this chapter longer than I had planned on. I hope you all like it. Please say you do. Oh, and I want to know if I should put in a 'save the day super hero!'

Hiei: I hate people like you!

Yusuke: I remember that! It was from the episode I had to fight Hiei in! That was a funny line. 'You're a save the day super hero... I hate people like you!'

Hiei: I like Jin's line better. 'You don't make bombs go boom in your face!'

Yusuke: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS FUNNY!

Me: Well, I'll have the next chapter coming up soon. But there also might be a long break. I am going through a mental break down. I would tell you the story but my family would get upset. Lets, say it is a mix of all family's fear, but does not include death. Bye now!

^_________________^ KoorimeHiei out!


	17. Dueling Dragons

KoorimeHiei is back!

Hiei: So what exactly was the song I sung?

Me: What?

Hiei: 'Gaston.'

Me: Oh, it is from Disney's Beauty and the Beast.

Hiei: Oh.

Me: Well, here is the next chapter!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dueling Dragons!

"Kurama wake up! We have to go!" called Nikki. Kurama moaned and turned away but something grabbed the nice warm sheets and pulled them down. Cold rushed past Kurama's body and made him curl up. Afterward he opened his eyes to see Nikki.

"Wha?" Kurama asked. Nikki smiled.

"We are going to the park today! Come on!" Nikki cried. She took off leaving Kurama to get ready. It only took him a few minutes before he was intruded with Hiei.

"Hey, Hiei. What do you need?" Kurama asked. Hiei hn'ed and walked over to Kurama's suitcase. Inside were most of Kurama's own clothes but some of Hiei's were also in there.

"You got my clothes," Hiei said simply. Kurama smiled and watched as the demon went to leave. Kurama sighed which then ending in Hiei pausing.

"Hiei, are you having fun in America?" Kurama asked. Hiei hn'ed. Again Kurama sighed. "I mean, are you happier here then Japan?"

"I can't say," Hiei said as he left the room. Kurama again sighed deeply and finished getting dressed. After which he walked out into the hallway and spotted Hiei and Yara talking quickly he went into hearing range but hid at the same time.

"So why did you want to talk to me back here?" Hiei was asking.

"I needed to find out what was going on. I mean, I know you guys are spirit detectives and I wanted to know why you really were here in America," Yara answered.

"Koenma wanted us to have a vacation and we just happen to be sent here," Hiei explained. Yara whispered and oh and then they took off. Kurama sighed and turned around to spot Yusuke and Kuwabara standing behind him, with a quick scream the trio calmed down.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING BEHIND ME?" Kurama snapped. Yusuke smiled and put a hand on the back of his head.

"Was listing in like you were," the spirit leader said. Kurama sighed one last time and then left. Kuwabara and Yusuke followed. After a minute everyone in the group was standing outside then hotel.

"Our ride is here," Pat said and pointed to the same bus they had ridden the day before. Quickly everyone loaded on and the bus took off.

"Want to sing some more?" Yara asked the Yu Yu Hakusho gang. They agreed.

"I want to sing, 'Can you feel the love tonight' with Kurama!" Nikki called. Kurama agreed and the two started.

__

Kurama: I can see what's happening.

Nikki: What?

Kurama: And they don't have a clue

Nikki: who

Kurama: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trios down to two.

Nikki: Oh.

Kurama: The sweet caress of twilight, there magic everywhere! And with all this romantic atmosphere, Disasters in the air!

Nikki: Can you feel the feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings, the world for once. In perfect harmony with all its living things!

Kurama: SO many things to tell her, but how to make her see, the truth about my past? Impossible, she'll turn away from me!

Nikki: He's holding back he's hiding. But what I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside?

Both: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things. Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look to far, steeling through the night's uncertainties, Love is where they.

Kurama: And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed

Nikki: He's every days with us are history

Both: In sort our pal is doomed.

Yara smiled at the sort song of love. She turned to Hiei and got an idea. She turned to Nikki and whispered something in her ear. Nikki nodded and rushed up front to grab Missy, Pat and Mary.

"I think we are all going to sing, 'I won't say I'm in love' from Hercules," Pat told the teens. "We girls will be the muses while Yara is Meg." (All the Megs and Yara. The Muses are Pat, Nikki, Missy, and Mary.)

__

Meg - If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history- been there, done that!

Muses - Who d' ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

Meg - No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

Muses - You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh!

Meg - It's too cliché?

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when

You start out

My head is screaming

Get a grip, girl

Unless, you're dying to

Cry your hear out

Meg - Oh

Muses - You keep on denying

Who you are and how

You're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit

The ceiling

Face it like a grown up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got

Got it bad

Meg - No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

Muses - Give up, give in

Check the grin you're

In love

Meg - This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

Muses - You're doin' flips

Read our lips

You're in love

Meg - You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

Muses - Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

Meg - Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

Muses - Sha la la la- la

Hiei smiled for he knew that Yara was singing that about him. Yara also smiled after the end. Hiei then turned to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. He pulled them off to the side and decided to sing a song. But for this song, each would have to sing. After a moment Kurama stepped out.

"We are going to sing, 'Be Prepared' from the Lion King." Kurama said with that each guy got into place.

__

Scar- I never thought hyenas essential. They're crude and unspeakably plain. But maybe they've a glimmer of potential. If allied to my vision and brain. I know that your powers of retention. Are as wet as a warthog's backside. But thick as you are, pay attention. My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expressions. The lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking kings and successions. Even you can't be caught unawares. So prepare for a chance of a lifetime. Be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era. Is tiptoeing nearer.

Shenzi- and where do we feature?

Scar- just listen to teacher. I know it sounds sordid. But you'll be rewarded. When at last I am given my dues! And injustice deliciously squared. Be prepared! 

Banzai- Yeah! Be prepared. We'll be prepared! For what?

Scar- For the death of the king

Banzai- is he sick?

Scar- No, fool! We're going to kill him. And Simba, too.

Shenzi- Great idea! Who needs a king?

Hyenas- No king, no king! La la la la la! 

Scar- Idiots! There will be a king!

Banzai- But you said...

Scar- I will be king! Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!

Hyenas- Yay, all right! Long live the king! Long live the king! It's great that we'll soon be connected. With a king who'll be all-time adored. 

Scar- Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected. To take certain duties on board. The future is littered with prizes. And though I'm the main addressee. The point that I must emphasize is. You won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century. 

Scar- be prepared for the murkiest scam.Hyenas- Oooooo, la-la-la!

Scar- meticulous planning.Hyenas-We'll have food!

Scar- Tenacity spanning.Hyenas-Lots of food

Scar- Decades of denial.Hyenas-We repeat

Scar- is simply why I'll.Hyenas-Endless meat

Scar- be king undisputed. Respected, saluted. And seen for the wonder I am. Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!

Hyenas- Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared -Be prepared!

Yara smiled and began to laugh long with the girls. There was to be a singing competition sooner or later. Personally she really couldn't wait. But at that point the bus had pulled up to Islands of Adventures. Quickly the crew stepped off the bus and watched as it left. Yara then turned around at that point and looked at the entrance of the park. Hiei turned a second later and let out a loud WOW! Yara laughed slightly and by doing so made everyone turn. Each gave their own funny gaze to the entrance and then took off for inside. Once in the small park Yara turned to Hiei.

"I know of an awesome ride that you would like," She said. With that she grabbed him and took off for the back of the park. Nikki smiled and grabbed Kurama's hand. Yusuke and Kuwabara took chase after the four. Soon the six were standing in front of two dragons. One was red, representing fire. The other was blue, representing ice. (A/N: Get it? Fire and Ice? Hiei- half fire half ice demon? That is awesome the way it worked out!) Hiei simply stared at the dragons, not saying a word. That was when Yara grabbed his hand and pulled him into the line for the ride. Everyone else quickly followed. The group ended up entering an old castle type thing. Slowly they walked through the different rooms with the bodies of past warriors. Into a red room that had the heat put way up.

"Must be the fire room," Kuwabara said stupidly. Yara stopped and turned.

"Thank you Cap'n Obvious," she growled. After which she turned back around and began to walk again. Soon they entered a freezing cold room. But before Kuwabara could say a thing Yara called out. "Say it and I will have to kill you."

Kuwabara kept quite. The six walked and walked for a long time before finally hitting up with other people. There the group waited. The long seemed to take forever to move. But then again, there were only two cars. One fire and one ice. Yara sighed and soon turned to face the others.

"Sooner or later we will come up to a fork in the path. We can either go left or right. Left will be the path of fire and right will be the path of ice. Which do you all want to go on?" Yara asked. No one said a thing. Yara guessed that they were waiting for Hiei to choose. Mostly because he is a fire/ice demon.

"I say fire," Hiei finally said. Everyone else nodded in agreement and soon the line moved. At that point they rounded a corner that showed a sign that said Fire/left Ice/right. Also with it, it showed the two colored dragons. Yara turned left along with the others. After which the six spotted about twelve rows. Yara pulled Hiei to the back row. Nikki pulled Kurama as well. Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to go a row in front of them namely because the two could not fit in the same row. After about ten times that the fire dragon went the crew was able to get on. Yara sat on the outside with Hiei and Kurama in the middle and Nikki on the other outside. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat right in front of Hiei and Yara. After a minute the ride started moving. Slowly it left he large castle type thing and headed for a step incline. Next to the fire dragon was the ice dragon and in the back two rows were Peter, Mary, Don, Pat, and Missy.

"NIKKI! LOOK AT ME!" Missy cried. Nikki looked over and smiled. After a minute the top of the incline was below them. Seconds later they dropped.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hiei cried along with Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara. Nikki and Yara just laughed. Quickly the ride went down and then spun upward and over forcing Hiei to scream once again. Quickly the ride spun on its side. At this point Kurama decided to look down. Sadly it wasn't the best time for the Ice dragon was inches from his feet. Quickly he retracted his feet closer to himself.

"THE OTHER DRAGON IS UNDER US?" Kurama screamed. Nikki laughed once again but was droned out by Kuwabara's high pitched girly like scream.

"I HATE THIS!" Yusuke cried a second later. He tried to keep his eyes closed but it didn't work for he opened them every now and then.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei was screaming. He didn't seem to be taking the dragon ride to well.

"THE OTHER DRAGON IS UNDER US!" Kurama screamed over and over. The four spirit detectives could take a beating by one thousand demons but not a simple Human upside down roller coaster called Dueling Dragons. Quickly the ride spun into another full loops and a few side turn and some corkscrews. Each time the boys continued they're screaming. Yara and Nikki on the other hand, continued their laughing at the boys. After a few minutes the ride ended. Each boy was out of breath but Hiei still managed to somehow still talk.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…" He whispered over and over. After the ride stopped the four boys quickly jumped out of their seats and backed as far away from the dragon as possible.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

KH: So? How did you like?

Hiei: I WAS NOT SCARED!

Kurama: Loads of swearing at the end. Mostly all by Hiei.

Yusuke: No surprise there.

Hiei: *Death glare*

Kuwabara: I don't scream High and girly like!

KH: I WANTED TO MAKE YOU SO SHUT UP!

Kuwabara: Ok.

KH: Review or I won't write and more! Bye now!

^___________________^


	18. THE HULK

KoorimeHiei here! Yo, New chapter!

Hiei: So what now?

Me: More rides. This time it is THE HULK!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

THE HULK!

"That was fun!" Kurama said as the group began to walk down the path to the exit. Yara looked over along with Nikki.

"Want to do it again?" Nikki asked the red head. Kurama shook his head no. Yara smiled and turned to Hiei who was still reapeating the word shit over and over. Yara smiled and headed over.

"You ok?" she asked the short demon. Hiei stopped and turned to her.

"Shit," was his answer. Yara laughed and turned to Kuwabara and Yusuke. The two were talking about something. Kuwabara seemed embarsed while Yusuke was entertained. Silently Yara walked over to listen in.

"So, you were so scared you..." Yusuke began but Kuwabara elbowed him in the chest.

"Yeah, so what. You were scared weren't you?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke hook his head yes.

"Yeah, but you had a high pitched girly scream. And then you pied your pants. That is worse than anything," Yusuke said. Yara looked down to see a large wet spot spread over Kuwabara's back side. She smiled.

"Kuwabara, need new pants?" Yara asked as she walked closer to the two. Kuwabara blushed and soon nodded. Quickly Yara grabbed his hand and took off for the enterance. Everyone followed. After a minute they all reached a market type area. Yara pulled Kuwabara into one of the stores and handed him a pair of jeans. Quickly the male teen bought the jeans and took off to go change. After which Yara came over with a bag of more jeans for him.

"There are other rides like that one. Don't want to come back here again," Yara said. Everyone nodded in agreement and waited for Kuwabara to return. Once he did they took off again. Quickly Yara and Nikki lead the group over to a green rollor coster area. The group watched as a car ran quickly across the track.

"Your kidding," Kurama said as he watched a few more cars run across the track. That was when Missy headed over.

"You could always go on Storm Encounter with me," Missy told him. Kurama turned and spotted a ride similar to the Tea Cups in Magic Kingdom. He sighed and turned back to Nikki.

"I'll go on this one. Thanks though, Missy!" Kurama said as he took off to follow Nikki, Yusuke and Yara. Hiei and Kuwabara had stopped and waited at the enterance.

"You going with Missy?" Hiei asked Kuwabara. Kuwabara nodded yes. Hiei smirked and then took off to catch up with Yara, Nikki, Kurama, Yusuke, Pat, Don and Peter. Mary, Kuwabara and Missy decided to go off and ride the Storm Encounters.

"What took so long Hiei?" Yara asked after the spiky haired youkai caught up. Hiei smiled.

"You noticed I was missing?" he asked his new girlfriend. Yara laughed and looked over.

"Of course. You aren't that short," Yara said with a smile. Hiei growled at the short comment but said nothing else as the group continued on. After a few minutes of waiting Nikki pulled out some cards.

"Lets play a card game. How about go fish!" Nikki said. Kurama, Yara, Hiei and Yusuke agreed so Nikki handed out the cards. Hiei got 5 of dimonds, 6 of spades, 7 of hearts, Queen of clubs, King of dimonds, Jack of clubs and Ace of spades. He stared at the cards.

"Hiei do you have a 9?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked at his cards and then shook his head no. Kurama sighed and pulled a card out of the deck that Pat held for them. He smiled and put two cards in his pocket.

"Yusuke, do you have a Jack?" Yara asked. Yusuke smiled and shook his head no. Hiei looked over to his cards and saw a Jack. A smile flashed across his face. Yara quickly drew a card and then the group looked in Hiei's direction. He turned to Yara.

"Yara, do you have a Jack?" he asked her. She nodded and handed over a Jack of dimonds. Hiei smiled and put the two cards into his pocket. After which he turned to Yusuke. "Yusuke, do you have a 5?"

Reluctanly Yusuke handed over a 5. Hiei then turned his sights onto Kurama. "Kurama, do you have an Ace?" Hiei asked. Kurama handed the card over. Hiei then turned back to Yara. "Yara, do you have a King?" Yara handed over a King. Hiei smiled and turned to Yusuke again. "Yusuke, do you have a 7?" Yusuke handed over the card. Hiei turned to Kurama and watched as Kurama handed over that card. Soon Hiei had won the game.

"You cheated," Yusuke mumbled. Hiei smiled as a small glow could be seen under the white bandana on his forhead.

"Of, corse. How else do you think I would have been able to beat three billion zeni on a certain game and win?" Hiei asked as he turned away.

"You beat?" Kurama asked. Hiei smiled.

"I love those casinos with the bars inside cause the drunk humans can never tell if I am cheating or not. They just up the price thinking their hand is the best. I never lose," Hiei said. Yara smiled and then grabbed Hiei by his shoulders.

"So, you got a lot of money right?" Yara asked him. Hiei smiled.

"I lost it all when Koenma sent me to jail," Hiei said. Kurama snorted.

"At least I was able to keep everything. Youko still has his storage of gold," Kurama said with a large smile. Hiei snorted as well.

"Do you remember where it all is?" Hiei asked. Kurama smiled.

"No," he said as everyone face vaulted. After a minute the group reached a divison line. One line read: FRONT ROW and the other read: OTHER ROWS. Yara turned and looked down the FRONT ROW area and then counted how many and calculated with Nikki's and Kurama's help.

"Who wants to be in the front row?" Yara finally asked. Pat, Don, Peter and Yusuke raised their hands. Yara smiled and then pointed to the line and watched as they left. After which she turned to Hiei and Kurama. The two were slowly backing away from the two girls. Yara smiled and grabbed Hiei's hand while Nikki grabbed Kurama and the group set off. After a few minutes the four were on the ride and waiting to get started.

After a minute the ride slowly began moving down a dark shaft where all around sounds of different things going on. (A/N: The beginning of the Hulk. I mean the movie! In the lab area. Oh, never mind.) Suddenly the ride paused and then it shot forward. Light appeared at the end of the tunnel and lead the coaster into a corkscrew. Shotting downward it looked as though it was going to crash into the water till it quickly pulled up into a flip and then spun on it side. Quickly it made another flip and then shot under a small bridge misting everyone and then shot into a third flip and then doing like an L shape twist around and back into the loading tunnel.

"THAT WAS AWSOME!" Yusuke shouted from the front. Yara smiled and turned to Hiei. Hiei's hair had been shifted backward. SO now instead of pointing up, it was pointing behind him. Yara stifled a laugh as she looked to Kurama. Kurama's beautiful long red hair was now a rats mess. And this is a complement to the ride for never had Kurama's hair ever gotten out of place, even when he was blown up by Karasu, but now it was a total mess. Yara couldn't hold it any longer so she began to laugh. Nikki took one look at the two boys and also burst into laughter.

"What?" Kurama asked. Yara pointed to his hair and in a matter of moments Kurama had screamed and then fainted. Hiei, on the other hand, had just laughed along with the two girls. Once doen the group left and waited outside of Storm Encounters. It didn't take long for Missy, Mary and Kuwabara to come out. Once they did Yara looked over to the Spiderman ride. She smiled and looked to Nikki. Nikki smiled as well and the two turned to Missy. Missy looked over and spotted the ride. After which she smiled. Quickly Yara grabbed Hiei while Nikki grabbed Kurama. Missy grabbed both Yusuke and Kuwabara. After a minute the seven took off for the Spiderman ride.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Catch the Spiderman ride in the next chapter.

Hiei: NO WAY!

Me: Yes way! Ok, we are going for now. See you in the next chapter! Bye now!

KoorimeHiei out! ^______________^;;;;;;


	19. SPIDERMAN RIDE!

I'm BACK!

Hiei: Oh no!

Me: Oh shut up Hiei. As we all know, the gang is still in america. Oh and to one reviewer I must say this. Yes, they will be going to school in america. They aren't just going to do rides for an entire year.

Yusuke: WE HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL IN AMERICA AS WELL! NO FAR!

Me: Just more fun for all the reviewers!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SPIDERMAN RIDE! Wait, Spiderman?

"SPIDERMAN! SPIDERMAN!" Missy cried as she pulled Yusuke and Kuwabara closer and closer to the line. Yara smiled and shook her head as she followed Kuwabara's backside up to the line. Hiei was at her side and seemed to be growling deeply at the bouning young girl.

"Don't worry Kurama! You'll like it, trust me on this one," Nikki said as she dragged the stubborn red head into the line. Pat, Don, Peter, and Mary closed in the space after the two. After a minute Kurama's only escape had closed up. At this point Missy began to sing the Spiderman theme song. (A/N: I don't know it so I won't type it.) Yara sighed and turned to the short fire child next to her. He happened to have his eyes closed and was humming a song of some sort. Yara tilted her head slightly and listened to his soft voice as it began to form words.

__

Calm your senses,

They're growing hard.

Your love is mine,

As mine to hold.

Your loving heart,

As been there for.

Me and you,

Can't be left.

I need you dearly,

No love can hold.

My love is nearly,

Complicated.

I need to see,

Your loving hold.

My love is yours,

If you take it.

No baby,

I can't explain.

Why your so different,

From us all.

But you must know,

I am here for you...

(A/N: I made this song up myself so don't go looking for it anywhere.)

__

From then on Hiei began to hum. Yara smiled ever so slightly at the sweet song and listened as Hiei began to repeat. This time Yara hummed along to the soft tune. After a few lines Hiei noticed the soft voice that had whispering, joined him in the loving song. Quickly he stopped and opened his eyes to find out who it was.

"Oh, that was sweet. I wanted to be a part of it," Yara said with a smile. Hiei faced her while fire burned his thin cheeks. Yara again smiled and watched closer. "Where did you learn that?"

"My mother sang it to me when I was young," Hiei answered as tears filled his cold red gaze. Yara sighed and watched Hiei some more before he began again. "I was with her for only a year before the Koorime council said I was to be thrown off the island. Before she threw me off, she said she loved me and silently sang that song. The song put me to sleep and when I woke up, I was with my other family."

"I feel so bad. Hiei, do you have any family?" Yara asked though she knew that the Hiei in the american versian of Yu Yu Hakusho had a sister named Yukina she still asked. Hiei happened to nod and it peeked her curisoty. Quickly the saying of 'curiosity killed the cat' came to mind. Try as she might, the saying stuck with her as she went to ask what was his sister's name. But before any words could form in her mouth, Kurama went balistic.

"LET ME GO! I AM SICK OF ALL THIS! I WANT TO GO BACK TO JAPAN!" Kurama called. Hiei whinced at the shout and turned to face the panicky red head.

__

"Kurama, please!" Nikki cried as she grabbed the fox's arm. Quickly Kurama pulled away from his new girlfriend and watched Hiei's face for a moment or two before turning away. Yara sighed and headed over to help Nikki. Nikki whispered something to Yara and Yara walked over to the red head. Quickly she grabbed him and Nikki rushed over. Upon whispering something in Kurama's ear, the kitsune stopped his struggle. After which Yara walked back over to Hiei.

"What happened?" Hiei asked. Yara turned to the fire demon and shrugged her shoulders as she entered the large building with the rest of the line. Hiei followed and soon found a large room with loads of bars forceing him to go a certain way. Sighing, the demon followed the path. After going through the room, which took about five or seven minutes, Hiei and the others entered another room. In the center was a model of something and on the other end of the room was a screen with a man telling us something. I frowned and watched the man.

"That is Peter Parker's boss. His name is Bob (A/N: I can't remember the guys name. But do you all know who I mean? Well, I hope you do.) Bob makes Peter get pictures for the newspaper so that he can get money and popularity," Yara explained to Hiei. Hiei nodded and wached 'Bob' move around and explain the model that was sitting in the center of the room. After which, Hiei looked over a small child that stood in front of him and looked the model over. It was spinning on the pedistal.

"We have to ride in that?" Yusuke snapped. Hiei turned in time to see Missy nod yes.

"THEY HAVE A SHRINKING MACHINE!?" Kuwabara cried. Yusuke smirked.

"Didn't you have enough shrinking time with Rando?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara had a shiver crawl up his back. Hiei smiled and turned to see a large tall man was blocking his view. Silently he glared at the man's back and then he turned to watch Yara.

"Yusuke, shut up about things like that. Don't talk about that in public. Especially in this area where you are surrounded by loads of fans," Yara growled deeply to Yusuke. The raven haired teen nodded and turned away as the line began to move again. Hiei sighed and shook his head as he followed the few in front of him. Soon they all got through the room and entered another. This one had loads of different cubicles. Yara, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Nikki, and Kurama each looked in to all of them while Hiei tried to but found he was to short.

"Which one is Peter's desk?" Yusuke asked. Hiei looked up to see Yara shrug and soon turned back down and followed the line. It took about ten or fifteen more minutes to get through that area before getting into the back area where everyone got their three-d glasses. Once Hiei got his he turend to Yara.

"What is this for?" Hiei asked. Yara smiled.

"They are for the 3-d effects inside the ride. This ride is a 3-d movie/ride type thing. Don't worry, you'll like it," Yara said as she watched the line move ahead. Hiei nodded and followed as the group soon enetered a third area that allowed the people to get on the ride. It took about five more minutes before the group got on but once they did everything began to happen quickly. Shooting around one of the corners a voice shot through the car thing.

"Your mission is to get pictures of Spiderman. Hurry and find him. Wait there he is!" called the voice as Spiderman appeared from around a near by building. While swinging Spiderman spotted the car and landed on the hood sended the car flying forward as though he really did land on the car.

"What are you doing out here? It is way to dangerous. Go back," Spiderman said as a large tentical appeared behind him. Missy cried out and pointed behind Spiderman as he turned and spotted it. Quickly it slammed into Spiderman and shot him flying backward. The car spun around and followed Spiderman. Missy, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all cried out in shock while Nikki, Yara, Kurama and Hiei laughed at the fast painful movements. When the car turned it allowed all the passangers the ability to see the other villains that waited behind. Dr. Octo (A/N: Is that his name? The octopus guy? Oh well.) stood with about three others. (A/N: I don't know their names. One controls fire, another controls water. And some green dude who looked like he was a green pumkin/elf type thing. Anyway, on with the story!)

It took a minute but the enimes spotted everyone in the car and smiled. They began to taunt Spiderman and one blasted some fire at Spiderman but he dodged and it almost hit the car. The green dude then threw a pumpkin bomb and Spiderman dodged it. But the only thing with that was the bomb came at the car. Quickly Spiderman shot out a small net and caught the bomb and then threw it back to the green dude. After a minute the car switched to a new area where Spiderman had gotten rid of mostly everyone. But Dr. Octo suddenly grabbed the car and began to take off calling out to Spiderman. Flying through the air Dr. Octo and Spiderman dueled it out over the car. Sadly once Spiderman began to win. Dr. Octo dropped the car sending the group into a forward fall. And it felt like they really were falling! Lucky for them Spiderman noticed it and sent a web down in between the buildings to catch the car. Which it did and the car bounced up and down before getting all settled down to drive away with Spiderman saying good bye.

"GREAT JOB! You got the pictures! WE WILL BE SO POPULAR!" Bob called happily. Hiei rolled his eyes and then turned to Yara. She was watching something else. It didn't take long for the car to head into the back area and let them all get off. Once they did they left and headed outside into the sun.

"What ride next?" Missy asked eagerly. But Pat shook her head no.

"School is going to start in a few weeks. We have to head back to Rhode Island and get ready for it. We still have to sign Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara into the school," Pat said to the teens.

"MORE SCHOOL!" Yusuke cried.

"Yes. You get to go to an American school. It is a great pleasure for anyone," Pat said wearily. Yusuke and Kuwabara watched her in shock as she began to walk away. She was heading to the enterance/exit.

"What school?" Kurama asked suddenly. Pat stopped and turned her head.

"Ponaganset High School," Pat said. After which she turned and left the teens to stand there in shock. Don, Mary and Peter had followed her.

"School... Another school..." Yusuke said sadly.

"NOT SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

KH: All done for now.

Hiei: Whatever!

KH: Oh shut up Hiei. You get so annoying after a while.

Kurama: What about me?

KH: Your ok.

Yusuke: And me?

KH: Lets not go there. Oh, and Kuwabara... Don't ask.

Kuwabara: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiei: Ha ha.

KH: *Turns and does some sort of spell. Next thing that happens is Hiei lands on an island far far away.*

Hiei: Where am I?

KH: Bye now!

^_____________________________________^


	20. Waiting for the plane

I AM BACK! Yay!

Hiei: BOO!

KH: The only reason your off that island is cause I need you. I hope you understand that! Well, here is the next chapter for everyone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Waiting for the plane.

"Florida to Rhode Island in loading area thirteen," the man told Pat. Yara sighed as she stood up from her seat. Hiei joined her. The gang was heading back to Rhode Island to go to crappy school. Missy was madder than ever about this. She really didn't want to go home. She wanted to stay in Florida really bad.

"Great, this so stinks! Only two weeks in America and we already learn we have to go to school!" Yusuke cried out to no one in particular. Kurama sighed as he turned to Nikki. Nikki was looking down to the ground and didn't say anything. Yara frowned and turned to Kuwabara who was talking with Missy. Hiei had also turned back and spotted the same thing. It was silly to think of such a thing.

"I WANT TO STAY HERE!" Missy screamed surprising all but Yara and Hiei who had sensed it comeing a few minutes before. Mary and Peter sighed as they tried to silence the young girl. But it didn't work all to well.

"Baka," Yara muttered silently under her breath. Hiei smiled and began to hum a tune. Yara smiled as she realized it was similar to the one that he sung outside of the Spiderman ride. Smiling she began to hum along with it. Soon the group stooped outside of a gate. A large red number was printed on top. It said thirteen.

"We're here!" called Pat. Yara rolled her eyes as she thought of how stupid her mother could be. Hiei frowned and he spotted Yara's face and wondered what was wrong.

"What is up?" Hiei asked Yara.

"Just thinking of games we could play on the ride. Want to go get some... Never mind, with your Jagan you could win," Yara muttered. She moaned deeply and then twisted aaround to look over to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Exhaling she moved away to one of the many seats. Hiei followed and the two waited silently for something to happen.

"Urameshi, this is boring!" Kuwabara complained as he fell to the ground on his butt. Yusuke sighed as he thought of how stupid this was as well. They were getting sick of things. "I want something fun to do! Going back to Rhode Island is to boring! We are on vacation, we should have fun! I mean think about it! We shouldn't have to go to school."

"I know what you mean Kuwabara," Yusuke moaned and turned away. Yara sighed she was sick of hearing their complaints. Finally she walked over to them.

"Do you have any idea what type of school we are going to?" Yara demanded. Yusuke and Kuwabara shook their heads no.Yara growled. "Do not speak of which you do not understand fools. The school Nikki and I go to is a martial arts school. We have no need to go to another. Our school teaches us what we need to know and nothing more. If you do not understand than go back to your home and fight those demons. I won't put it against you if you do."

"Your being a smart alike. Stop," Yusuke growled as he stood to face Yara. Yara groaned in distaste. She was madder than ever at the fools.

"SPEAK NOT OF WHICH YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND! Yusuke, you are a fool and would never understand why I talk this way or why anyone would. This is what you learn when you go to the school I have been to. Remember this and shush your large foolish mouth!" Yara snapped as she stepped closer to Yusuke.

"I will not 'sush my large foolish mouth!' It has a right to talk and say what foolishness it wants. Leave it be and let me do as I please," Yusuke said. Yara laughed.

"You are trying to hard fool," Yara snapped eager for more of his nonsense. "Fools knows nothing of how to speak like a one who knows much. Stop trying."

"Silence!" Nikki suddenly shouted. Yara and Yusuke turned to face her and perceived her anger which seemly drained from her body. Her spirit rose to the anger and spread out like wildfire only stopping when it reached shields or obstacles. Yara smiled slightly and shook her head as Nikki walked closer, her energy pushing hard against the shields of the others. "Talk not of this now!"

"Yes," Yara said as though Nikki was her elder. Yusuke moaned and turned but only after spotted Kurama glaring at him. Nikki turned all her anger over to Yusuke and he felt his shield of energy almost break. It took a minute but he finally nodded yes only then did Nikki calm her anger and call back her energy. "You learned from me Nikki!"

"And I shouldn't have. Master was made that day when your energy flue from your body," Nikki growled as she turned back to Kurama. There the two sat silently in the seats.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry for the short chapter. I little pressed on time. I still have to do a Social Studies project and stuff! Sorry, well next time it hopefully will be longer! Bye for now then!

^_______^;;;;;;;;;;;;;


	21. Plane ride finally

****

I'm back with a new chapter! Hey you all ready for this? I know I am... I think... Well, here it is!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Plane ride finally!

"Ah man! When is that plane gonna get here?" Yusuke complained for the tenth time that hour. The group was sitting around waiting for the plane to arrive so they could get on and head back to Rhode Island. The smallest state with the largest name. Kurama sighed and turned to Nikki who was sitting next to him and waited. The group had been waiting for a few hours now and wondered where the plan was.

"Who knows Yusuke. Just wait and be silent please," Pat said as she leaned up against her husband. No one said a thing after that. Silence began to fill the small space till a large group of kids came out of no where. Noise filled the small area and all the teens began to get restless. They wanted to get out of there. It wasn't long after before the plane finally arrived.

"GET ON!" Kuwabara cried as the group rushed to the loading dock thing. Quickly they rushed in and took first class for themselves. The group fill the entire area. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Missy sat in front of the only TV and played video games that sat around. Kurama, Nikki, Pat, Don, Mary, and Peter had gone on to read while Hiei and Yara went off to a side corner of the large scale room.

"Hiei. I want to talk about something," Yara said. Hiei watched her strangely. "Listen, I know how hard you do your training and all but..."

"Yara, if you are going to say that the marital art school is going to be to hard, then forget it. I can handle myself," Hiei said with pride surrounding each word. Yara shook her head no.

"That wasn't it. Master Lea is extremely hard on me. She doesn't like me at all and tries to kill me with each of our school days. I want you to know, that I can handle myself and Master Lea does not approve of any one helping me. Someone tried once and was kicked out. Please, don't," Yara explained. Hiei frowned but did nod yes. After which she smiled and hugged him tight.

"KAWAII!" Cried about five different voices. Turning quickly Hiei and Yara spotted Kurama, Nikki, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Missy standing in front of them laughing.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hiei screamed as he lunged forward to grab Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke. The three took off leaving Nikki, Missy and Yara alone in the corner.

"_Yara and Hiei sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby carriage!_" Missy sang. Yara's eyes widened and then she screamed. Lunging forward the teen tried to grab the younger girl and kill her but Missy dodged and took off. Once she stood up, Yara took off after her. Nikki sighed and wondered what was going with their love relationship. Everyone already knew they loved each other.

"MISSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yara screamed.

"Kurama! Yusuke! Kuwabara!" Hiei cried. It didn't take long before every decided to stop and sit down to talk. Sitting around the TV area the group was wondering what to do.

"LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Missy cried. Everyone agreed and soon the game began with Missy going first. "Hiei truth or dare?"

"Uh... Dare?" he said.

"I dare you to.... KISS YARA!" Missy said with a large grin. Hiei and Yara went pale as they turned and watched each other. It took a minute before Hiei slowly headed over to Yara for he had sat on the other side of the seating area. Kurama was on his right and Yusuke on his left. Slowly Hiei reached Yara and Hiei kissed Yara's check. "Cheater."

"You didn't specify where," Hiei said as he leaned back to his seat. "Kuwabara, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Kuwabara said.

"I dare you to... Ah! To say something smart," Hiei said. This made everyone but Kuwabara laugh.

"Ok. I am smart!" Kuwabara said. Hiei went to say something but Kurama stopped him.

"We will be here for days waiting for him to say anything smart," Kurama said. Hiei nodded in agreement.

"Yara. Truth or dare," Kuwabara said.

"Truth," Yara answered bravely.

"Is it true that.... That.... You are stupid?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, you are stupid," Yara answered quickly. "Kurama. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kurama answered. Yara growled playfully cause she wanted to have him say truth. But then she got an idea.

"I dare you to answer the next six questions I come up with!" Yara said with a smile. Kurama almost died.

"Sure," He said with a large sigh. Yara smiled.

"Is it true that you are over one thousand years old?"

"Yes it is."

"Is it true that you where born first out of your family?"

"Yes. I have a younger sister and a brother who was given to the pack leader as a tribute."

"Is it true that your sister is still alive?"

"I don't know. The last I saw of her was after Kuroune died."

"What would you say to her being alive?"

"Hi. Nice to see you again Youka."

"Does she have long black hair?"

"Yes."

"Is she like your twin?"

"Yes. Great, all done with that. Now, Nikki! Truth or dare?" Kurama said as he turned to Nikki.

"Truth!" Nikki responded. Kurama smiled evilly.

"Is it true that you love me?" He asked. Nikki paled to a color of bright white. Then she turned bright red.

"Yes," she whispered silently. Kurama smiled and turned away. He got his answer.

"Ok... Yusuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go over and punch Kuwabara right in the mouth!" Nikki said with a smile. Yusuke also began to smile and headed over.

"Since when was the nice Nikki wanted to see a fight?" Yara asked. Nikki smiled as she turned to Yara who sat next to Kuwabara.

"Have to ask me in a truth or dare!" Nikki said as Yusuke punched Kuwabara hard in the nose. The tall teen fell backward and hit the ground just as Yusuke sat back down.

"Done. Now... Yara. Truth or dare?" Yusuke said.

"Truth."

"Is it true that you know more about us than almost anyone?"

"Could be. I know about the characters in the show Yu Yu Hakusho who seem to be like you but if you are like them, then most likely yes. But some people actually study the show to learn all about it as possible. I am not one of those people though."

"Ok."

"Right... Now Nikki. Truth or dare." Yara said.

"Dare." Nikki called back.

"I dare you..." Yara began but was soon stopped.

"**_Everyone please buckle your seat belts as we land in Rhode Island._**" called a large voice over an intercom thing. Quickly everyone buckled and waited.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All done! Next time we have the first day of the school. Hopefully. Well sorry for the short chapter but I had to type this all day! I couldn't even get food! See what I put myself through for you all? Actually I can't eat cause there is no food in the house and snow is blocking my mom from going shopping and getting food. I hope I miss school on Monday! That would be awesome! But I truly doubt it. Oh well. See you in the next chapter! Bye!


	22. School day! Meeting Sensei!

****

Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry, but in here, I can't give you a Christmas gift. You get one short chapter. I am way to tired! I am so sorry! I will get you a New Years Gift! I hope... I don't know, we'll have to wait and see. Well, here is you chapter for America!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

School day! Meeting Sensei.

First day at school for the Yu Yu gang. Well, Yara's and Nikki's school that is. The four had no idea what they where about to get into.

"School is so easy! And American school might be easier!" Kuwabara said as he stretched out in the back seat of the car. Yusuke, who was sitting next to Kuwabara, seemed upset by this stretch.

"Yeah. But it is school," Yusuke said. Then he wondered why Yara had told him to pack a bag. He had done so without question but now he wondered why.

"Don't worry guys. If you can live through Genkai then you can live through our school," Nikki said. Suddenly all four guys got really worried.

"What do you mean? You make it sound like this is no ordinary school," Kurama said. Yara and Nikki smiled.

"It isn't" they said in unison. The four guys traded looks and then began to panic.

"LET US OUT!" They screamed. Yara and Nikki simply smiled knowing that they where trapped in the car. Nothing they could do would ever let them out.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

"SPIRIT SWORD!"

"It isn't going to work," Yara called. Yusuke and Kuwabara ignored Yara. Try as hard as they might it didn't work. Finally they all gave up and looked out the windows. 'I want out!' Yusuke thought. 'I hope we aren't going to our death,' Hiei hoped in his head. 'I want out, let me out!' Kurama thought. 'I wonder how Yukina is doing...' Kuwabara thought.

"We are almost there!" Yara called cheerfully. The four guys moaned and suck lower in their seats. Watching as they began to enter small hills **(A/N: there are no mountains in Rhode Island) **they each wondered what was to come of them next. It took a few more minutes before the car finally stopped. They where only thirty minutes away from the two girls home. But then again a trip across Rhode Island from Massachusetts to the Atlantic ocean is only about an hour depending on traffic.

Looking out the gang saw small hills surrounding them. Stepping out of the car, they saw the blue sky seemed to bring a strange brightness and cheerfulness to the dull country side. Sighing deeply, Hiei caught a burst of fresh hilly air. Wondering what was around, Kurama spotted a small house with what looked to be about five rooms. Another house sat nearby. The two weren't connect by a hallway but a covered porch. Kurama frowned and looked away to see Yusuke staring at the thin dirt road they had travel on.

"Thinking of escape?" Kurama asked the teen. All he did was nod yes. Kuwabara was watching a small squirrel run from one tree to another. Hiei was looking at the sky. The only ones who seemed to concentrate on the two buildings where Yara and Nikki.

"Where are we?" Yusuke asked.

"Your at my home. School of the Japanese art technique of fighting," called an elder voice.

"Hello sensei," Yara and Nikki called as they bowed in respect to the elder that stood before them. Kurama and Hiei soon joined the two as Yusuke and Kuwabara looked the elderly women over. She had long pinkish hair that laid in straight layers. Her paled brown eyes scanned over the boys and girls before finally closing.

"You don't pay respect to your elders?" asked the old women to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kuwabara immediately dropped down in a bow. Yusuke on the other hand snorted.

"Yeah right. Like I would do something like that." Yusuke snapped.

"You need to learn manors. I will teach you that and much more," the elder snapped back at Yusuke. Yusuke smiled thinking it was another elderly lady who thinks they can put up with him in wisecracks. "Don't start with me young man. I am worse then Master Genkai at wisecracks."

"I don't believe you," Yusuke said with a smirk.

"I won't call you a quitter, a dimwit, a nimrod, a bastard, or any other names. But from Genkai, I have pictures of your friends, family, and loved ones. So I will threaten you with their lives. Beware of this," snapped the women. Yusuke smiled as he looked her over.

"I don't have a..."

"Keiko will get hurt if you say another word," the elder snapped. Yusuke frowned. He was going to say he had no loved ones but the elderly lady had beat him. Sadly, Yusuke knew he lost.

"Who are you?" Yusuke snapped.

"I am Genkai's sister. Galena..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

All done! Sorry for it being so short. I am writing this on the 24th and it is close to midnight and I want this up so everyone can read it on the 25th. Hopefully you all can! Well, see you in the next chapter! BYE!


	23. Galena's training

****

Hey all! Sorry for the long delay but my computer broke down after Christmas and I had to get it fixed. Well, here is the next chapter with loads of training!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Galena's training?

Hiei looked over to the elderly lady and wondered if she really was Genkai's sister. After a minute he snorted but only received a glare from Yara, Nikki, and Galena.

"I am glad you have doubts my fiery friend but don't be mad. I know all about you and can tell Yukina in a matter of seconds. You see, Genkai and I have a link that can't be broken. So we can easily talk to each other. So I know of Yukina... And Keiko.... And Shizuru, Atsuko, Shiori, Suichi, Botan and Koenma. So please, may we get started?" Galena responded. Everyone nodded quickly and Galena turned to walk inside her temple like home. In a matter of minutes, everyone was in the temple with her.

"What are we doing first? Cleaning?" Yusuke joked.

"Spirit Energy Carwash..." Galena responded. Everyone facevalted. They had no idea how to respond to this. "Just walk threw..."

Yara began to walk threw first. As she stepped in, she saw what seemed to be a normal carwash type thing. But she soon felt spirit energy rushed hard over her body. Pain filled her and resisted the urge to scream in pain. It wasn't long after that she came out breathing heavily.

"Like it?" Galena asked. Yara snorted in response and fell to the ground. "Good. We will be doing this every day. Next!"

This time Hiei stepped threw. When he felt the energy, he screamed and made everyone outside the thing jump in surprise. The pain was horrible. It filled every fiber of his being. Once he came out... He fell to the ground next to Yara. Galena smiled.

"I believe this is worse than the angry cat filled room?" Galena said with a smile as she turned and looked at Yusuke. The teen just shuddered.

"Anything that can make Hiei scream like that is powerful!" Yusuke said simply. Galena smiled and she looked to Kurama.

"You next," she stated simply. Kurama gulped and headed over. Slowly he entered. Upon doing so, pain filled all his senses. Screaming was no option as he was almost ready to pass out as it was. Youko called out to Shuuichi as though he wanted to transform but the human child heard nothing and couldn't transform. As the carwash ended, Shuuichi was already on the ground.

"Kurama!" called Nikki, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. The three rushed to his side and found him breathing.

"Nikki, your next," Galena called. Nikki gulped and headed inside. After about five minutes, everyone had tried the carwash and was unconscious on the ground. "That worked..."

With that, Galena turned and walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Sorry for the really short chapter. But I can't really write this anymore. Please help by giving my ideas so I can write more. Give me horrible training ideas please! The carwash might appear in every chapter and might not. Depends on how I feel... Please help or no new updates....


	24. Training of death!

****

So, more training. Great! But what training? Ah Kitty room of torture, Weight room of death, Spirit Carwash, and more.... So much fun! YEAH! Here we go!

!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$

Training of Death...

Galena stood there watching the few trainees she had. Yara Peas, Nikki Kino, Hiei Jaganshi, Kurama Minamino, Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. Most of them came from Japan but the two who didn't had been her students for a while. Sighing, Galena watched the six with cold clear elderly eyes. This was their second time threw the Spirit Car Wash. She hoped that they wouldn't be knocked unconscious but so far Kuwabara and Yusuke lay on the ground. Sighing deeply Galena walked away.

"I can't believe these kids are the Spirit Detectives…" Galena muttered as she looked back to the Car wash. Hiei had just gone threw and he could barely stand. Again the elder sighed. 'Genkai what did you get me into here?' Galena thought. Sighing again the elder walked far away from the car wash and waited at the house. It didn't take long for the conscious students to follow. Yusuke and Kuwabara where not among them. "We wait for the fools."

Everyone nodded and fell to the ground at Galena's feet. Smiling slightly she turned to look at the two females she was training before hand. They seemed to have taken the car wash well. Sadly they didn't seem like they could handle more training.

"Yara, Nikki. Get up and go inside. You two are done for the day…" Galena snapped as she glared at the females but neither moved.

"We are going to train… With the boys…" Nikki muttered under her raged breath. Galena smiled and nodded. She turned to the two demon boys and watched their unchanging faces. It was only an hour later that Yusuke and Kuwabara finally returned. And by that time everyone was ready to train again.

"Good. Now we go onto phase two of training day number one," Galena said as she walked away. Kurama, Hiei, Yara and Nikki followed obediently while Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Galena's back in shock.

"You mean there is more?" Yusuke called. Galena nodded but kept on walking. It was only minutes later that Yusuke and Kuwabara took off to catch up to the traveling five. Once they did, Galena had already stopped next to a huge mountainside.

"I want each of you to run up to the top of this mountain and grab one flag," Galena said. Everyone but the two girls smirked at this.

"What is the catch?" Yara finally asked as she looked over the mountainside.

"The girls don't have to do this training yet. They just have to make it up twice while each guy has to carry one on their backs… The girls must complete this test once without help from the boys. Figure out how to do this test without fail. Because if one boy drops the girls at least once… Everyone has to start over," Galena said as she walked away.

"What does she mean?" Yusuke asked as he turned to Kurama.

"It means that us boys have to bring the girls up to the mountain top on our backs and not fall once. Like say, Hiei and I went up and we didn't fail. But when you and Kuwabara go up, Kuwabara falls to his knees. That means everyone starts over," Kurama clarified. Yusuke nodded.

"Look, we can all go up at once and test everything… Try and find the safest and easiest route. Then the guys can practice carrying us around down here before heading up the mountain," Nikki said as she thought about it. Each guy agreed and soon the six headed up the mountain. Yusuke fell once or twice but no other problems seemed to arise. Once the gang was back down. Yara and Nikki looked to the boys.

"Who gets to be the lucky two and carry us up first?" Nikki asked. The guys looked back and forth to each other but soon decided on Yusuke and Kuwabara. It wasn't long before Yusuke and Kuwabara began their journey up and before they slid back down...

"BUT!" Kuwabara cried. Yara was sitting on his back. She frowned as well and wondered what was going on.

"There is a spell on the mountain, it makes sure that the paths don't fail for someone alone but when they carry another on their back each path is as dangerous as the other..." Galena said with a smile. She had been watching the crew from the woods and wondered when they might figure it out. But she decided not to be mean and tell them what was with the mountain.

"Fine! Come on Kuwabara... Let try again and this time be more careful," Yusuke growled as he pushed Nikki up higher on his back. Kuwabara nodded and the two took off again. This time they got a little farther up the mountain before they slid back down.

"This is going to be a while isn't it?" Kurama said as he looked at the two teens. They grunted and threw the girls higher on their backs and headed up again.

"Why don't you two do some other training in the mean time?" Galena asked as she turned around. The two demon looked at each other before following the elderly lady. Once they got back to the temple, Galena entered the living room and turned on the TV. It showed Yusuke and Kuwabara still trying to get up the mountain. "Go make me something to eat."

"Like what?" Kurama asked. Galena shrugged.

"Some big meal..." Galena snapped. Kurama nodded and headed off to the kitchen with Hiei in tow. Looking around, Kurama soon got everything out that he needed to make a meal. Food was no problem. Whatever Kurama needed, was already sitting around waiting to be used. Once Kurama began, Hiei found no use to be in the kitchen so he left. But entering the living room proved to be pointless as well for all he saw was Yusuke and Kuwabara fall yet again. The girls almost looked ready to fall asleep on their backs. Snorting slightly Hiei left and headed for his room. It wasn't much in the room. A bed, a closet, a nightstand, a desk, a chair, and a few drawers. Not much at all. Sighing, Hiei turned to his suitcase. It was a small size but still held a lot. He remembered that Yukina had helped packing.

"Stupid sis..." Hiei muttered as he sat down on his bed. He wasn't tired at all. Just as bored as all hell. A few minutes passed before he got up and entered the living room again. Yusuke and Kuwabara had gotten a little farther than before but they still kept on falling. Hiei snorted, forcing Galena to turn and watch him.

"If your so bored, go read a book," Galena snapped. Hiei frowned.

"I can't read," he snapped. Galena looked at him a little surprised.

"What do you mean you 'can't read'?" Galena growled. Hiei snorted again.

"It means I can't read. Everything becomes blurry when I look at a book or anything with words or symbols. I got threw life not knowing how to read just fine..." Hiei snapped.

"Must have been hard trying to find a place. Like a town or something..." Galena said as she sifted he weight around. Hiei again snorted.

"Some what... My hearing is a hell of a lot better than most because I had to learn how to listen in on about ten conversations all at once to find out news, where I was, what was what, and everything else. Not once did I ever ask for help... I kept quite waiting for info and once I got it, I left..." Hiei sighed as he turned away.

"How did you do if no one would talk..." Galena asked. Hiei paused.

"I could always find someone who would talk. Buy a drink or two and there you go... All the info you needed. And even better, the bastard never had a clue he told anyone anything after," Hiei said with a large smirk.

"How did you know the money system?"

"I didn't... But the bartenders never knew. They always thought I was already drunk and never said a thing. And if they where really nice they would give me change. I always paid to much. I thought about three different colored bills would be enough. No one ever complained."

"Bet you lost a lot of money that way..."

"Hell no... I stole the money from other drunks... Fast... Run in and out before anyone knew what was going on."

"How bout food for you?"

"Again... I was fast."

"Did you ever get caught?"

"Once... But I showed him never to mess with me..."

"I can't believe it... I didn't know anyone who could get threw life without knowing how to read!" Galena called as she smiled and shook her head. Hiei snorted.

"Maybe they were never fast enough to get away..." Hiei said as he flitted over to Galena's side. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Guess I didn't..." Galena said as she turned to the kitchen where Kurama stood holding some food. He had heard the entire conversation.

"FOX!" Hiei called out in surprise when he spotted Kurama standing in the doorway. Saying nothing, Kurama walked in and gave Galena the food. After which he grabbed Hiei and pulled him out of the living room.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Kurama shouted at the fire demon. Hiei said nothing. "I could have taught you!"

"I AM FINE NOT KNOWING!" Hiei shouted back. With that he flitted away. Kurama growled and punched a nearby wall. Looking up he spotted Galena watching.

"He doesn't know what help is. Isn't use to it. Nor is he use to friends," Galena said as she turned back to the TV. It showed Yusuke and Kuwabara halfway up the mountain. The girls where fast asleep on their backs. She smiled. "They don't know teamwork do they?"

!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*

****

All set! I might stop working on this for a while... I want to go and fix everything up and all. So if you could be nice and go threw telling me all the mistakes, I could get back around to fixing this... It would really be helpful! Thanks bunches and please review!


	25. Going Home

****

Hey all back for a short chapter... I must say this is getting really tedious with no one reviewing to any of the chapters so this is my last one for real... The group is going home. Sorry I didn't give you all a chance to get the reviews in for the last chapter.

!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$

Going home? Now?

Galena watched closer as Yusuke and Kuwabara slowly stood up again from the mountain floor. She was still watching from the living room in the temple. Kurama was next to her. He was still silent from the fight he had with Hiei earlier.

"Go to the mountain... I will be there in a few minutes," Galena suddenly said. Kurama nodded and left the temple to head to the mountain. He felt like running so he ran the entire way only to find Yusuke and Kuwabara one forth of the way up. It was only a minute or two later that Galena had joined Kurama at his side.

"You never really put any rules on this did you?" Kurama suddenly asked. Galena smiled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Galena said. Kurama nodded at her answer and turned to a near by tree, Hiei was sitting there and had turned to glare at him.

"Come with me," Kurama snapped to the fire demon. The demon nodded and the two headed up to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama went to Kuwabara side while Hiei went to Yusuke's side.

"Come to mock us?" Yusuke growled as he sifted Nikki around on his back.

"No come to help," Kurama said as Kuwabara began to fall. The fox quickly reached over and steadied the teen.

"You can't do that!" Kuwabara cried as he looked to the red head.

"Galena put no rule saying we couldn't," Kurama said with a smirk. It wasn't long after that the entire gang had gone up and passed the test.

"Good job," Galena said after ward. "It took you a while to figure out the teamwork thing but once you did, you seemed to do just fine."

"Where not use to teamwork," Kuwabara admitted for the team. Galena frowned.

"Maybe we should do more tests like this... But not now of course..." Galena said as she began to walk away. The entire team followed. It wasn't long before they all got back to the temple to see a blue haired deity waiting for them.

"Koenma has cut your visit short, I am afraid..." Botan said.

"THANK ENMA!" Yusuke cried as he sat down. Kuwabara smiled brightly as well while Hiei, Kurama, Yara and Nikki frowned.

"So when we leaving?" Kuwabara asked.

"Whenever you are all ready," Botan said. Yusuke and Kuwabara where first out of the room to get their things packed. Galena left after them to write a report to her sister to help her figure out what needs to be worked on for each. Botan left soon after she saw Hiei and Kurama glaring at her.

"So you guys are going?" Nikki said. Kurama nodded. She turned away as Yara and Hiei began to glare at each other.

"I promise to be back! If I get a vacation from anything, America here I come! I promise! I swear to you I will come back!" Kurama said as he put a hand on Nikki's chin to lift it p so she could look at his face.

"But how long until then?" Nikki asked.

"Who knows... But I will e-mail you about everything going on everyday! I promise!" Kurama said as his face got closer to Nikki's.

"And I will respond to each..." Nikki answered. Kurama smiled sweetly and soon leaned forward. Nikki leaned forward as well and soon their lips meet. After a second, Nikki found out what happened and ripped backward. She looked surprised and scared.

"Nikki?" Kurama asked as he took a step closer to her.

"Let me help you pack!" Nikki said with the quick change of subject. Kurama nodded and the two left hand in hand.

"Want me to help you?" Yara asked Hiei. He snorted.

"No... I want to stay as long as possible," Hiei said as he watched her. Yara smiled sweetly and then reached forward. Hiei looked surprised for a second but he finally moved forward. They were only millimeters apart. Each feeling the breath of the other on their face. Finally they kissed and held it a long time.

"Hiei I decided to pack for you!" called Yusuke from another room. Both Yara and Hiei realed back in surprise.

"Great..." Hiei muttered as a sad look passed over his face.

"You going to do the same things Kurama promised to do?" Yara asked. Hiei snorted. "Can I at least have something to remember you by then?"

"Here," Hiei said as he handed something over. It was a necklace with a small black pearl on it.

"It's a koorime tear gem is it not?" Yara asked a little sarcastically. Hiei nodded and Yara smiled. "Thank you.. I will cherish it forever!"

With that said they left the room to see Botan getting the bags and suitcases all set up for the Reikai Tantai. Once they were set Botan looked to the guys. Yusuke and Kuwabara where the first on her oar. Kurama quickly glanced over to Nikki before sitting on the oar as well. Hiei was the last to sit down but he did so after kissing Yara really quickly. Once set, Botan turned to the two girls.

"You both can still do whatever you want wither the money you have. Koenma will still pay for every thing even though the guys aren't here. You have till the anniversary of the guys first day here," Botan said as she took off with the boys. Kurama and Hiei just about saw Yara and Nikki smile evilly as they left.

!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*

All done for good! Unless I get over twenty reviews from people... I am sort of really sick of this story so don't expect anymore chapters unless you keep count of my reviews. O and the reviews for the other chapter counts as well for the twenty reviews.... Unless you are the same person. Well, bye!


End file.
